I so love you but I hate you so much
by Kitty Kat's stories
Summary: Se laissant seul sans souffle, sans cœur, sans oxygène, ne laissant que leur visage mutuel l'un à lautre, leur brisant le cœur à chaques secondes, à chaques respirations, devenant de plus en plus difficile ! Une histoire d'amour maudites entre B &ée E.
1. Le commencement

**Hey coucou les gens ^^**

**Les personnages se porteront principalement sur Bella et Edward**

**Je tiens à dire un grand merci à Prout'seuh pour son aide **

**Pis bah on se retrouve en bas :)**

**

* * *

**

**Point de vue Edward**

Je sortis de la salle de bain, j'avais vraiment eu besoin d'une douche après trois heures de route.  
Mon père Charlie Masen avit divorcé avec ma mère, Esmée. Cela l'avait vraiment tuer au sens litterale bien entendu, de ce fait j'avais choisi de vivre avec mon père afin de l'aidé à se relevé, ma mère l'avait compris et avait accepter cependant nous nous donnions toujours de nos nouvelles tous les mois. Elle avait refais sa vie et c'était remarier avec un homme appeller Carlisle qui ce dernier avait deux fille appeller Rosalie et Bella. J' avais accepter, elle parraissait heureuse alors. Et c'est chez eux que j'allais vivre suite à la mort de mon père qui avait eu une crise cardiaque. J'avais pourtant le choix, j'avais l'âge pour vivre seul mais j'avais préférer vivre avec ma mère et sa nouvelle famille jusqu'a la fin de mes études. Je voulais être agent dans les forces de l'orde, soit m'occuper des jeunes en difficulté ou bien alors devenir millitaire. Ma vie d'avant n'allais pas me manquer, je n'avais pas de copine, ne voulant pas m'attacher à une femme alors pour moi ce n'était que des coups d'un soir, j'avais des potes d'accord mais sans plus puis j'avais un bon niveau scolaire pour me permette de changer d'établissement sans me perde dans les programmes.  
Bref, j'avais rencontrer Carlisle, il avait l'air cool et je savais qu'il aimait ma mère rien qu'en voyant de la façon dont il l'a regarde quant à ses filles, Rosalie avait vingt ans et vivait avec son copin, elle était mécanisienne, je savais qu'elle venait tous les week-end, ma mère en parle comme sa prope fille, puis quant à Bella, elle était au lycée. C'est tous ce que je savais d'elle hormis son nom, aparament elle était un sujet tabou... mais pourquoi ?

Je m'habilla, descendis les exaliers et alla rejoindre ma mère et mon beau-père qui était dans la cuisine. J'étais à peine installer sur ma chaise que le télèphone sonna.  
- **Résidence Cullen**, décrocha Carlisle.  
Après ce coup de fil, Carlisle souffla fatigué.  
- **Qu' y a t-il ?** demanda ma mère.  
- **C'est Bella**, répondit Carlisle, lasse. **Elle à quitté le lycée en faisant un carnage alors qu'elle avait encore cours ce qui lui vaux une exclusion temporaire de trois jours.**  
-** Encore**, déséspéra ma mère.  
Alors comme cela la petite était une rebelle et bien elle ne fairas pas la maline longtemp avec moi. Là où je vivais avant on me considerer comme le grand frère*, les petits rebelle devenaient des petits agneaux et obeïssaient au doigt et à l'oeil dorénavant. J'avais décidé d'observer le comportement de ma demi-soeur une semaine avant de passer à l'action si le besoin est.  
J'avais à peine pris cette résolution que la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup et claqua.  
- **Bella**, appella gentiment son père.  
- **Quoi ?** agressa Bella en arrivant dans le salon.  
- **Je viens de recevoir un appelle de ton lycée...**  
- **Bah c'est bien je suis contente pour toi**, coupa t-elle toujours aussi agréssive. **Puis casse-moi pas les couilles c'est clair !**  
Carlisle ne répondit pas tandis que la jeune fille partie en haut.  
Première faute de Carlisle c'est de ne pas lui avoir stopper lorsqu'elle lui a parler comme un chien.  
Puis cette petite était éffronter et irrépectueuse.  
Carlisle me regarda avec un sourit contris.  
- **Je suis désolé pour ça**, s'éxusa t-il.  
- **Ce n'est rien**, répondis-je.

C'était le soir, je mettais la table, Bella n'était toujours pas sortis de sa chambre.  
Le repas préparer, nous nous mîmes à table, tous exepté Bella bien entendu. Carlisle appella sa fille mais celle-ci ne répondit pas.  
Donc nous mangâmes sans elle, nous étions arriver aux plats de résistance quand nous entendîmes Bella déscendre les escaliers. Elle était vêtus du robe courte avec des talons aiguilles et s'apprêta à sortir.  
- **Où tu vas?** intervint son père.  
- **Sa te regarde ?** répliqua Bella en ouvrant la porte. **Non, alors arrête de me faire chiez !**  
Puis elle partie, je la vis au travers de la fenêtre qu'elle montait dans une voiture rempli de gars.  
Carlisle et Esmée continuèrent à manger comme si de rien était.  
Il était deux heures du matin, Bella n'était pas rentrée, Carlisle et Esmée étaient partient se coucher quant à moi je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Savoir que cette gamine n'était pas rentrée m'empêcha de dormir. Ce ne fût que sur les coups de quatres heures que j'entendis quelqu'un rentrer. Je l'entendis monter les escaliers, tombant quelques fois, disant des insultes entre deux paroles inconhérente, sa chambre était à coté de la miènne et je l'entendis tituber arrivant à sa porte.  
Conclusion, elle était bourrée !  
Bella était rentré depuis deux heures, et la enfin j'avais pus dormir mais là encore mon sommeil n'était pas envisagâble. Il était six heures du matin et je m'etais reveiller en sursaut, Pourquoi ? A cause de Bella, biensûr !  
Du bruit était présent dans sa chambre, mais que faisait-elle encore ?  
Je me leva, plus ennerver que jamais, j'ouvris sa porte sans même frappé, j'étais sur le point de lui demander d'arreter mais je ne pus m' y résoudre, pas devant le spectacle qu' y s'offrait à moi ; Bella était en boule, replier sur elle même, les bras croiser contre son torse, elle pleurait à chaud de larme et pourtant... elle dormait toujours.  
- **Non**, gémi t-elle. **Ne part pas...**  
Je ne comprenais pas.  
- **Maman !** hurla t-elle.  
J'eu comme une décharge, le ton de son cris...  
- **Reviens..., **souffla t-elle dans un murmur à peine audible.  
Je fus scotché, son cris, ses pleures, ses attonations... son subconsient crier à l'aide.  
Je compris que avant de lui apprendre les bonnes manières, il fallait que je connaissent la source de son comportement, son passée et pour savoir il n' y a avit qu'une personne qui pouvait me le dire. Carlisle. Le problème est qu'il a peur de sa fille, peur de la réaction qu'elle aura si jamais elle nous entendait.  
Mis je n'allais pas baisser les bras. Car cette insolence et cette arrogance n'était qu'une carapace trop fière pour montrer qu'elle était détruire au fond de cette âme mauvaise et sans pitié regne un coeur briser.

* * *

**Point de vue Bella**

Je me leva, me prepara pour aller en cour, je descendis les exaliers. Esmée avait préparer le petit déjeuner, cette dernière était autour de la table au coté de mon père. Je m'installa et pris des céréales que je versa dans mon bol.  
- **Bonjours**, me salua Esmée.  
Je leva la tête et lui fît face, je la regarda un moment et reporta mon intention sur mon petit-déjeuner.  
- **Bella**, commença mon père. **Nous devons t'annoncer quelques choses.**  
Je soufla, ils m'enervaient... je ne voulais pas les entendres.  
- **Je m'en fou, je n'ai pas envie que vous me parliez okai !**  
Et comme d'habitude, ils se la fermaient... voila qui était beaucoup mieux.  
Je me leva, pris mon sac et partie. Je laisserais Esmée débarrassait mon bol. Tous en ouvrant la porte j'ordonna à cette dernière de faire ma chambre.  
Je ne prenais mon bus, m'installa au fond, passa à coté de mon ex-meilleure amie, Alice, sans lui prêtais un regard. Je ne l'a supporter plus cela fait trois ans que je ne lui parlais plus, désormais j'ai de nouveau amis je n'étais plus la fille transparante, j'étais cool, la reine des premières.

Arriver en cours, je m'installa et commença à discuter de tout et de rien avec ma voisine, une meuf que j'apriecie, une fille avec qui je suis vingt-quatre sur vingt-quatre, Tanya Denali. Nous rigolâmes, tandis que les autres, eux aussi parlaient, crier, riait sauf les intellos et les kasos. Le cours se termina, nous n'avions pas ouvert nos livres, le pire c'est que nous avions deux heures d'acceuil. Oui je faisais des études dans le secteur Acceuil-Relation aux Clients et Usagers. Je voulais devenir hotesse d'acceuil. Pourquoi, je ne sais pas. J'avais toujours voulu faire cela et ça depuis mon plus jeunes âges. Bref, nous continuons de papoter, tantot je parlais à Tanya, tantot avec Lauren qui cette dernière était à mon opposé ce qui m'obligea à crier. La prof' ayant marre parti, sans un mots. La pauvre, elle était dépréssive. J'avais la classe la plus terrible de tous le lycée. Elle ne revint qu'une demi heure plus tard, les yeux rouges. Avec sa face de cochon elle me faisait tellement rire. J'éclata de rire sans aucune raison aparante mais bon c'était moi, il ne fallait pas m'en vouloir. J'étais une débile, une folle et fière de l'être.  
La récré arriva, j'alla sur le trotoire devant le lycée des coins des fumeurs, je ne fumais pas. Malgrès mon caractère j'avais était élevée pour detester fumer. Comme à son habitude Tanya me regarda avec un énorme sourire et me tendit une clope, je la refusa malgrès mon envie d'essayer. Je regarda Jacob, du coin de l'oeil. C'était mon meilleur ami, un coureur de jupons certe mais mon meilleur ami. Cette fois encore, il était avec une meuf que je n'avais jamais avant, sa nouvelle conquête.  
La récré se termina, j'avais deux heures d'informatiques. Une autre prof', voulais que nous recopions le réglement intérieur... mais elle me prend pour qui celle-là. Genre je vais recopier ce torchon. A la place, j'alla sur internet, me connectant à Facebook. Je n'étais pas la seule à le faire car je vis Jessica, Lauren, Tanya et Jane de connecter. Alors nous parlions et nous foutâmes la merde sur le mur sur l'une et sur l'autre. La prof' ne s'en était pas aperçu tant mieux. Le cours terminer c'était l'heure de manger. Enfin, j'avais hyper faim !  
Je mangea avec ma bande soit Tanya, Lauren, Jessica, Jane, Jacob, Alec, Embry et Leah. Nous mangions à la cafet mais comme à chaque fois ça ce terminait en battaille de nourriture.  
Les cours reprits, je parlais comme à mon habitude quand Leah m'envoya un message :

_Paul en a marre de toi, il veut te tarter !_

Je regardais Paul, qui était au premier au premiers la tête entre les mains. Sur la vie de ma mère que je ne vais pas me laisser faire.  
- **Paul**, appellais-je.  
- **Quoi ? **  
- **T'es sérieux là ?**  
- **Mais ta geule, t'es chiante à parler.**  
- **Mais t' a cru quoi ?** Criais-je.  
Puis d'un geste il se leva, faisant tomber sa chaise et fonça sur moi.  
- **Ta geule t'es chiante à parler !**  
- **Mais ferme ta geule, toi,** répliquais-je. **T'a cru que j'avais peur de toi, pauvre con, va **!  
Je m'étais levée aussi, Jacob était intervenue pour nous séparer.  
- **Pauvre conne, ferme-là tu me fais mal à la tête.**  
- **Je suis pas ta copine, tu me parle comme ça**, criais-je à mon tour. **Vas-y va te faire foutre, enculer !**  
Il poussa Jacob, et s'appretta à me sauter dessus. Cette fois c'est la prof qui est intervenue, elle le poussa dans les couloirs.  
**- Vas-y fils de pute, sale batard, enculer de tes morts,** crais-je.  
Les autres classe sortis, on m'arrêta car je jure que j'allais le défonce ce pd.  
Puis j'en avais marre de ce bahut de merde. Je sortis de la classe et partie du lycée.

Je rentrais chez moi, quand mon père m'appella. Putint qu'il me fait chiez. Il m'emmerder juste pour dire que le lycée avait appellez mais qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre moi. Je remarqua qu'un gars était avec mon père, Esmée. C'était qui lui ?  
Bref, je montais dans ma chambre, et alla sur l'ordinateur. Il y avait une soirée de prêvue chez Lauren.  
Je me leva, pris ma douche, je lissais mes cheveux, de nature bouclé. Mon père m'appella pour que je vienne manger, et pis quoi encore ?  
Je me maquilla et m'habilla. Alec, Jacob, Embry et Paul venait me chercher. Tout c'était regler avec Paul.  
Je descendis, le mec était encore là. Mon père demanda où j'allais. Il croyait peut-être que j'allais lui dire, pff quel con !  
Comme toute les fêtes, je bus, danca et je faisais le con. Je rentra chez moi, à je ne sais plus quelle heure. Puis je ne me souviens plus de rien, un trou noir !

* * *

Me revoila :)

Alors vos avis ?

J'éspere ne pas vous avoir déçu et que vous avez aimée !

PS : Chapitre court à mon gouts !

Bisous Bisous

Lilie


	2. Quand je crie à l'aide

**Coucou les gens, hé oui c'est encore moi :)**

**Alors tous d'abord, je remercie tous ceux qui me suit !**

**Je tiens à dire que si ilya des trucs qui cloche ou je ne sais quoi dans mon histoire, je plaidema cause en disant que je suisnovice sur fanfiction !**

**J'ai d'autres fictions certe mais elle sont sur skyblog, donc c'est pour dire que j'ai du mal avec fanfiction !**

**Bref, j'arrête de raconter ma vie et on se retrouve en bas ? **

**Sur ce, Bonne lecture =)**

* * *

**Point de vueEdward**

Je me leva de bon matin, malgrès la nuit que j'avais passée. Soit rester au chevet de la petite, qui vomissait toutes les demi-heures et qui pleurer sa mère je ne sais pourquoi. Malgrès ce que j'avais pus voir la journée je m'étais attaché à ce cotés briser et doux de Bella. Je savais qu'elle ne souviendrait pas de sa nuit, voila pourquoi je l'avais bercer toute la nuit afin de la réconforter. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'avais pris, je ne la connais pas, physiquement je n'ai pas fait attention. Je devais, j'avais besoin de la protéger, de savoir ce qui lui est arriver pour que cette petite soit si méchante avec ceux qu'ils l'aiment.

J'allais dans la salle de bain que je devais partager avec Bella, me rinça la figure. J'avais mauvaise mine. Puis je déscendis et alla dans la cuisine directement dansla cuisine.

Esmée était aux fourneau tandis que Carlisle lisait le journal. Je serra la main de ce dernier pour le saluer et alla faire la bise à ma mère. Pour moi la politesse était importante.

Je m' installa et attendis que ma mère me servent de petit déjeuner. Puis j'entendis quelqu'un descendre les escaliers. C'était Bella et avec la cuite qu'elle à dû prendre, elle avait sûrement avoir un mal de têtepas possible. Je me leva donc et alla luipréparer un verre d'eau avec de l'aspirine. Bella s'installa autour dela table, ne regardant personne, ne disant rien, mon coeur se mit à battre plus vite sans que je comprenne pourquoi. Je lui posa le verre devant, elle me regarda éttoné.

- **Bonjours**, souris-je.

Elle était surprise mais son regard se changea aussitôt laissantplace au dédain.

- **T'es qui, toi ?**

- **Je suisEdward, ton demi-frère.**

Elle ne répondit pas, pris le verre et le bue.

- **Ta soeur arrive dans une demi-heures**, informa Carlisle à sa fille. **Je lui ai parler de ton exclusion**.

- **Et tu lui a aussi dit que je me suis fait sauter par cinq mecs, que maintenant je suis enceinte et que je ne sais pas qui est le père ?** répliqua t-elle.

- **Quoi ?** s'étrangla son père. **Tu... tu...**

- **Crétint**, cracha t-elle.

Puis elle partie, dans sa cambre. Sa porte claqua et la musique résonna dans toute la maison.

Carlisle, lui était toujours sous le choc.

- **Elle vous à fait marcher, Carlisle**, le rassurais-je.

- **Ha bon ?**

- **Oui c'est sûrement ça façon de vous faire comprendre qu'elle n'a pas aprècier que vous le dîtes à Rosalie.**

Je connaissais bien ce genre de réaction, et généralement cela révele de la peur et de la colère.

- **Mais je le devais, je n' y arrive pas avec Isabella...**

- **Isabella ?** demandais-je.

- **Bella n'est qu'un surnom**, intervint ma mère. **Son vrai nom c'est Isabella**.

- **D'accord**, dis-je.

Super, une nouvelle infos sur la petite.

La porte d'enter s'ouvrit puis une jeune femme, belle et blonde accompagné d'un mec brun et costaud entrairent.

Cela devaitêtre Rosalie et son copin. Ils saluèrent Carlisle et ma mère puis ils vinrent vers moi.

- **Bonjours, je suisRosalie**, dit la blonde. **Tu dois être Edward**.

- **Oui c'est bien, moi.**

Elle me fit la bise et laissaplace à son copin qui se dernier me serra la main.

- **Emmett**, dit-il tout simplement.

- **Enchanté**.

Il me sourit, et nous nous installâmes autour dela table.

- **Alors elle a fait quoi, encore **? demandaRosalie.

Elle parlait de Bella, sûrement.

- **Apparemment, elle aurait eu une dispute avec Paul**, répondit monbeau-père. **Et puis tu connais Paul et ta soeur.**

- **Je vois et elle est exclu pendant combien de temp ?**

- **Pendant trois jours.**

Emmett me regarda et me dit :

- **Elle n'a pas toujours était comme ça !**

- **Pardon ?** dis-je.

- **Bella**, répondit Rosalie à la place de son amoureux. **Avant elle n'était pas comme ça**.

- **D'accord et d'où vient ce changement ?**

J'allais enfin savoir.

- **Bella était une fille, calme obeïssante, aimante, attachante, adorable et surtoutfacile à vivre**, dit Rosalie. **Elle était la première de la classe et n'avait qu'une seule amie, elle était transparante pour les autres mais elle s'en foutait, elle ne les calculer pas, rien avoir avec ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui.**

Emmett rigola en me regardant.

- **Je sais c'est dûr à imaginer**, dit-il.

Je souris en secouant la tête de haut en bas. Alors que moi je l'imaginer très bien mais ce que je voulais savoir, qu'est-ce qui à fait qu'elle soit comme cela.

Rosalie me narra son histoire, racontant ce que je voulais savoir.

_Récit de Rosalie, en Flash Back._

_Je rentrais de cours, ma mère disputaitma petite soeur._

_- **Tu me deçois sale gamine**, cria t-elle._

_Mon père n'était pas là, il travaillait alors c'était à moi d'intervenir._

_- **Je n'en peux plus de toi, Isabella, tu m'éxaspère**, rajouta t-elle. **Si seulement tu étais comme ta soeur, si belle et drôle**._

_Je courus vers le lieu de l'affrontement._

_- **Je ne t'ai jamais voulu**, cracha ma mère. **Si tu es parmis nous c'est juste parce-que ton père te voulais, je ne t'ai jamais aimée**._

_- **Maman**, criais-je. **Tu n'a pas honte.**_

_- **Ho ma chérie, je suis désolé**, dit ma mère surprise. **Je lui faisais juste mes adieux**._

_- **Tes adieux ?** demandais-je surprise._

_- **Oui, je vous quitte, j'ai rencontrer un homme et je vais faire le tour du monde avec lui**._

_J'étais outrée, elle nous abandonée du jours au lendemain. Elle m'embrassa tendrement sur la joue et partie._

_Et, malgrès ce que ma mère avait dità Bella, cette dernière gémissait dans son coin._

_- **Non, ne part pas.**_

_Elle se releva d'un coup et se précipita dehors._

_- **Maman !** criât-elle._

_Je retenais ma petite soeur, l'emprisonna dans mes bras._

_- **Reviens...**_

_Elle me brisa le coeur, voir ma petite soeur agées de seulement treize ans détruite, me fît plus mal que ma mère nous est quitté_

_Fin du flash back._

- **Elle est restée un an à broyer du noir, à ne plus parler, ne plus mangé, plus rien. Et lorsqu' Esmée est arriver queBella c'est révolter**, continua Rosalie. **Nous pensions qu'elle se venge de ce notre mère l'a fait subir ce soir...**

- **Hé bien çava, raconte ma vie aux autre,** intervint Bella qui était dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- **Bella**, tenta Emmett.

- **Ho et allez tous vous faire foutre**.

J'avais bien vue que Bella, était blesser et souffrais d'entendre le récit deRosalie et j'avais très bien compris que cette agressivité était sa seule défense mais ce n'était pas pour autant que j'acceptais.

- **Isabella**, cria Rosalie en courant après que sa soeur soit partie, et je savais à ce moment précis que seule Rosalie n'avait pas peur de sa soeur.

- **Hannnn ne m'appelle pas comme ça**, cria la cadette.

- **Je t'appelle comme je l'entend**.

- **C'est bon bar-toi **!

- **Tu te prend pour qui pour me parlez comme ça, gamine.**

- **Mais tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la gamine, elle t'emmerde la gamine.**

Alors d'un geste vif, Rosalie Baffa sa soeur. Cette Dernière répliqua, les deux soeur se battait, se battait vraiment pas du genre, je tire les cheveux et tout. D'un même geste Emmett et moi même nous séparâmes les deux soeur. Rosalie se calma aussi tôt mais ce ne fûs pas du cas de Bella, Emmett qui pourtant était colosse avait du mal à la tenir.

- **Sale pute**, cria Bella. **Tu va me le payer salope **!

Emmett monta Bella dans sa chambre tant bien que mal, tandis queBella criait toujours des insultes.

- **Je ne la reconnais plus**, pleura Rosalie. **Elle me fait tellement peur**.

Elle retourna s'asseoir autour dela table, Carlisle et Esmée étaient rester à leur place, tous aussi désemparer les uns que les autres. Je ne pouvais pas attendre une semaine avant d'agir, je devais les aidées, cette situation, ne pouvais plus durée.

- **Je peux vous aidez**, avouais-je.

- **Comment ça ?** demanda ma mère.

- **Là où je vivais avant j'étais genre comme le grand frère**, expliquais-je.

- **Le grand frère ?** demanda Carlisle perdu.

- **Mais tu sais c'est le mec qui va chez des gens et même que les ados sont invivable et que après ils deviennent plus cool.**

- **Ha oui, Pascal il s'appelle le mec !**

- **Oui**, dis-je. Bref, **je sais m'occuper de ce genre de choses donc je pourrais vous aidez avec Bella mais ce ne sera pas le aux contraire.**

- **Ho fiston**, remercia Carlisle en se levant et me prenant dans ses bras. **Ta mère peux être fière de toi.**

* * *

Me revoila =)

Je vous ai manquée, avouée lol

S'il vous plait j'aimerais vraiment avoir votre avis, cela me permettera de continuer pour la suite.

Alors Vos avis ?

Bon bah moi j'y vais, je vais joué à piscinary ( un truc comme ça ) avec ma famille XDD

Bisous Bisous

Lilie


	3. Désarroi

**Coucou les gens !**

**Comment va ? **

**Je tiens aussi à remercier Sandra Pattinson car c'est grâce à sa fiction " Attirance Interdite " que cette fiction est là ! :D**

**Bon bah on se retrouve en bas, comme d'habitude :)**

**Bonne lecture :DD**

* * *

**Point de vue Bella **

Je me leva avec un mal de tête cruelle, pourquoi avais-je autant bu ? Pourquoi suis-je comme cela tout simplement ?

Je sortis de ma chambre, je ne devais pas me pleindre, je ne devais pas être faible devant mon père et sa femme, alors je devais me taire et prendre mon mal en patience, mais putint que j'avais mal. Je pénétra dans la cuisine, je ne regardais personne, je m'installa sur une chaise, la tête baisser. Puis un verre, avec un inspirine se déposa devant, moi.

Je leva la tête, éttoné. Qui penserai à moi ? Et pourquoi ? C'était le mec, que j'avais vu hier, brièvement. Qui était-il ? Je ne sais pas mais mon dieu qu'il était beau !

Il avait une cheveulure de couleur bronze, décoiffer, un nez aquilin, et de magnifique yeux vert emmeraude. Rien qu'en le voyant des papillons se mit à battre dans mon ventre, mon coeur s'accéléra et encore je ne parlais pas de la chaleur qui m'opréssais. Il me salua avec un sourit au coin. Mon coeur eu un raté.

Pour une fois, je voulais redevenir la Bella d'avant, être gentille mais je sentis le regard de mon père sur moi et ce fûs plus fort que moi. Je devais être méprisante.

Je lui demanda qui il était et il me répondit qu'il était mon demi-frère. Je ne savais pas qu'Esmée avait un fils ! Remarque je n'avais jamais pris le temp de m'occuper d'elle, alors.

Pour ne pas paraître trop surprise, pour ne pas monter autre que mon arrogance, je bus le verre sans le remercier malgrès mon envie.

Mon père m'avait informer que ma soeur allait arriver, je le savais déjà, elle venait tous les week-ends. Puis une onde de colère m'envahis quand j'ai appris qu'il avait cafter mon exclusion à ma soeur puis une peur et de la tristesse. Je savais que j'allais me disputer avec elle et ça me rappellez toujours, ce soir, le fameux soir où tout avait basculé...

Je lui répliqua tout ce qui me passa par la tête et lui comme un pauvre débile, il y croyait. Pensait-il que j'étais une salope ? J'avais beau me la joué, faire mon alumeuse... j'étais toujours vierge.

Je monta dans ma chambre, blesser et mis ma musique à fond. Puis j'alla dans la salle de bain et alla me faire couler un bain. Celui-ci fait, je pénétra dans l'eau froide, même glacer. Je m'allongea, alors que tout mon être crier de douleur... je me laissa couler, la tête sous l'eau, mon corp, ma peau brulante, le manque d'air et la douleur envahit mon cerveau mais je n'arrivais pas à remonter à la surface. Plein d'image me revenant en tête, mes instants joyeux en famille, ma mère, mes fous rire avec Alice et puis le départ de ma mère, toutes les conneries que j'avais pus faire... et Edward, son regard, son sourire... Puis avec une vonlonté puissante je sortis de l'eau, mon corp me faisait mal, ma tête sur le point d'exploser. Je m'éffondrais au sol, replier sur moi même suffocant pendant une bonne minutes, voir trois je ne sais plus. J'agripa une serviette, et me réchauffa, la douleur se calma. Je me leva, m'habilla, me coiffa et me maquilla puis je déscendis. J'avais pris une nouvelle résolution, je voulais être de nouveau moi même...pour Edward. J'étais dans l'encadrement de la porte et entendis qu'on parlait de moi. Rosalie narrait le départ de ma mère. Comment osait-elle me faire ça, me faire autant de mal. Entendre ses parole ne faisait que crée unu trou béant dans mon coeur, plus gros qu'il nétait. J'avais mal, j'en avait marre de cette vie, de moi, de tout... de la vie. Et comme je l'avais prévue je me disputa et me battais avec ma soeur. J'étais en colère, desépéré... je crier à l'aide et personne ne le voyait. Emmett m'emmena dans ma chambre et partis. Je... je n'étais plus là... Bella était morte et ceux depuis longtemp, je devais terminer avec toute cette histoire. Je mis une musique qui elle me correspondait. Celle de keen'v : quand je crie à l'aide.

Tout en me dirangeant vers le mirroir, je pris un rasoir et je chanta.

_**Hum...**_  
_**Lorsque j'avais un problème, j'ai toujours préférer m'isoler.**_  
_**Je n'ai jamais su dire "je t'aime", normal car pour le dire sois même il faut s'aimer.**_  
_**Ce sont ces paroles que je sème, que j'aimerais que vous ne puissiez pas récolter.**_  
_**Au coeur je doit avoir un œdème, m'empêchant de vivre en paix.**_

_**Lorsque que l'on a un souci, le mieux c'est d'aller en parler.**_  
_**Sauf si comme moi tu n'as pas d'amis sur qui vraiment tu peux compter.**_  
_**J'aimerais en finir avec la vie, mais l'on me dit que ce serais faire preuve de lâcheter.**_  
_**Mais faut-il mieux être malheureux et en vie, que lâche mais au moin être en paix.**_

_**Quand je cris à l'aide personne ne m'entend, et je me sens partir.**_  
_**Je n'ai pas trouver de remède à ce que je ressent, non, je ne me vois pas d'avenir.**_  
_**Quand je cris à l'aide personne ne m'entend, et je me sens partir.**_  
_**Je sens que je cède à tout moment, donc laisser moi mourir.**_

_**Tout mes appel au secours, reste sans réponses constamment.**_  
_**Donc à ma vie je veux donner court, car comment faire quand tout le monde se ment.**_  
_**Sur cette terre il n'y a pas d'amour, car l'on y préfère les conflits incessant.**_  
_**Il y a ceux qui pleureront pour toujours, et ceux qui feront couler le sang.**_

_**Si tu as la forte impression, que tout le monde te tourne le dos.**_  
_**Que tu prend la vie comme une oppression, au lieu de la prendre comme si elle était un cadeau.**_  
_**Pour moi c'est devenu une obsession, de vouloir rencontrer l'homme qui détient la faux.**_  
_**Et ce serait sans aucune précaution, que je vous abandonnerais lors de mon repos.**_

_**Si ta vie ne tien qu'a un fil, et que t'aimerais pouvoir le couper.**_  
_**Que parfois celle-ci te semble si futile, que tu te laisserais volontiers emporter.**_  
_**Ce qui me retiens ici est si fragile, que même une larme pourrais le briser.**_  
_**Sache que survivre n'est pas aussi facile, que de sourire pour faire croire que tout va aller.**_

_**Si tu veux tout abandonner, car de ta vie tu a mal.**_  
_**Ayant personne pour te confier, tu te dis qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir.**_  
_**Si un ami te dis qu'il veut se tuer, et que tu ne trouve plus de gaieté dans son regard.**_  
_**Je t'en pris va lui parler, car comme pour moi il sera peut-être trop tard...**_

Là musique finit, je me regarda une dernière fois.

- **Au revoir, Bella**, dis-je. **Que ton âme repose en paix !**

Puis d'un geste vif, je me coupa les veines de mon poigné avec le rasoir.

Ô, enfin j'étais libérer de ce corp charnelle !

Ô, enfin je respirais à plein poumons !

Ô, enfin j'étais libre !

Ô, enfin j'étais heureuse et entière...

Ô, enfin j'étais vivante... si je puis dire comme cela... en paix avec moi même !

* * *

Hé mais me revoila :)

Alors vos avis ?

Bella est-elle vraiment morte ?

Haha vous aimerez savoir, hein ?

Mais que voulez-vous, je suis une sadique mdr'

Je sais ce chapitre est court mais c'est pour avoir une meilleur suite, et avoir plus d'émotions :P

Bon sur ce, je vous laisse... je dois remplir le lave vaiselle -"

Bisous Bisous

Lilie


	4. Entre les deux mondes

**Coucou les gens :)**

**Heu... je ne sais pas quoi dire ptdr !**

**Alors on se retrouve en bas ? **

**Bonne lecture... :)**

* * *

**Point de vue Edward !**

Emmett était descendu, la musique d' Isabella c'était mise. J'éxpliqua à Emmett qui ce dernier avait rejoins sa copine, ce que j'avais proposé aux autres, lui aussi avait accepter avec le sourire. Puis la musique en haut s'était tus, nous attendions que Bella remette une autre ou bien la remette. Nous attendions encore et encore mais rien. Elle n'avait pas fait le mur tout de même ?

Rosalie inquiète, se leva, monta les exaliers.

- **Au secours**, criât-elle en pleurant après un moment. **Par pitié, à l'aide... je vous en pris.**

Je me leva d'un seule coup, comme tous les autres qui était avec moi et nous montâmes. Que ce passait-il ?

J'étais arriver avant les autres, je ne voyais que le dos de Rosalie, se balançant en avant puis en arrière, elle avait quelques choses dans ses bras. Puis je vis du sang et un poigné mutilé dépasser.

Non ! Tout est de ma faute, pourquoi n'ais-je pas intervenue plus tôt ?

**Point de Rosalie !**

J'ouvris la porte de sa chambre, me demandans toujours pourquoi la musique était-elle éteinte ? Elle écoutait toujours la musique.

Puis mon monde s'anéantie... ma soeur, ma petite soeur gisant sur le sol, dans son sang, son poigné ensanglanté non loin d'elle un rasoir, se tener.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-elle fait cela ? Pourquoi l'avais-je frapper ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi ma petite soeur ?

Je me précipita vers elle.

- **Non**, soufflais-je en la prenant dans mes bras. **Non... non...non**.

- **Au secours**, criais-je en pleurant de toute les larmes de mon corp et en rejetant la tête en arrière. **Par pitié, à l'aide... je vous en pris.**

- **Pourquoi**, repris-je. **Dieu... pourquoi ? Elle ne le méritait pas !**

Je la serrer plus fort, je ne voulais plus la lacher... je l'aime tellement

- **Rosalie**, commença une voix. **Viens...**

Je n'arrivais plus à distinguer les voix, plus rien, je ne voyais qu'elle !

- **Non... non**, refusais-je. **Je ne la laisserais pas !**

- **Emmett, prend-là !**

**Point de vue Emmett !**

Edward avait était le premiers à réagir, Carlilse c'était appuyer contre le mur, le regard dans le vide. Esmée dans ses bras, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corp.

Edward c'était raprocher, de Rosalie, demandant à cette dernière de partir mais elle refusa.

- **Emmett, prend-là**, m'ordonna t-il.

J'obtempéra, pris l'amour de ma vie dans les bras, de force. Elle se débattait, elle criait, elle hurlait... malgrès sa rage et sa tristesse, je ne pus m'empêcher de me rendre compte que Bella avait plus de force, elle était plus dûr à tenir. Une boule se forma en moi, repensa à cette petite. Si je n'étais pas parti de sa chambre, si j'étais rester avec elle.

Edward prenait le pouls d' Isabella et se releva d'un coup.

- **Appelez les urgences**, criât-il. **Elle est encore vivante !**

Quoi ? Je n'arrivais pas à le croire, personne à part moi ne semblait pas avoir compris. Je lachais Rose, pris mon télèphone et d'une main tremblante je tappais le numero d'urgence.

- **Allo**, dit une voix de femme.

Je ne la laissa même pas finir sa phrase.

- **Je... aidez nous**, dis-je paniqué à présent. **Ma belle-soeur... je elle va mourir.**

- **Calmez-vous...**

- **Que je me calme**, criais-je.

Elle tentait vénement de me calmer mais je ne pouvais pas, puis je lui donna l'adresse et elle m'assura que des secours allaient arriver.

Pendant ce temp, j'observer Edward, il avait arracher un bout de tissu et il avait compresser son poigné afin d'arrêter le sang coulé. Il lui faisait ensuite une bouche à bouche et un massage cardiaque. Sa peau blanche, c'est lèvres bleuté, Bella était sur le point de mourir.

Quelques minutes plutart, qu'on aurait cru des heures, les secours arrivairent. Ils nous poussèrent et prirent Bella en charge.

Carlisle accompagna Bella dans l'ambulance.

Edward et moi même, nous prenions les choses en charge.

Je pris Rosalie et la mit sous la douche puis la lava, elle qui était taché du sang de sa soeur, je demanda à Edward de prendre des affaires qui était dans la chambre d'amis, Rosalie avait laissée plusieurs de ses affaires chez son père. Edward obeï et revint quelques instant plus tard avec les vêtements.

- **Vous nous rejoignez dans la voiture**, dit Edward en prenant sa mère par l'épaul.

**Point de vue Carlisle !**

Je... ma fille, mon sang, ma cher, ma vie, mon bébé, ma Bella.

Elle ne devait pas mourir, ce n'était pas son tour, pas avant moi. Aucun enfant devrait mourir avant ses parents. Les parents ne devaient pas entterer leur enfants.

Tout est de ma faute, je n'avais pas était là pour elle, elle criait à l'aide à sa façon et je ne l'avais pas compris, ses conneries, ses crises, c'était pour qu'on s'occupe d'elle et moi je n'ai rien fait, je regardais sans rien dire, je l'avais abandonée depuis que Renée était partie, je suis devenue laxiste.

Regardant les secouristes se charger de ma petite fille, de tout mettre en oeuvre pour la sauvé. Je repensa à sa naissance, la première fois que je l'avais pris dans mes bras, ses premiers pas, son premier mot : Papa ! Des larmes salée brulèrent mes joues.

Arriver à l' hospital les medecins la prenait en charge, et l'emmena je sais où.

Je devais attendre dans le couloir, la tête entre les mains, je n'en pouvais plus. J'avais trop la haine, je me leva et cogna dans le mur avec toute la force que je posseder, criant tel un sauvage. Au bout du énième coup, une main m'arrêta alors que j'allais recomencer.

- **Carlisle, stop**, ordona cette personne

Edward.

Je repris conscience, je regarda ma main, ensanglanté, je ne la sentais plus, elle était cassée. Edward voulu, m'emmenait voir un medecin mais au même moment nous vîmes des medecins se précipitaient dans la chambre de ma fille, nous entendîmes des bips, que fonts les moniteurs cardiaque lorsque le coeur ne bats plus, Edward et Emmett qui ce dernier venait d'arriver durent me retenir pour pas que je n'entre. Nous entendîmes des médecins crier.

- **Allez, vivez**, crier l'un des medecins.

Quoi ? Ma fille ne respirait plus.

Emmett me poussa et m'emmena voir un medecin pour que celui-ci examine sa main et la soigne.

**Point de vue Esmée !**

J'avais enfin repris le dessus, Nous attendions depuis plusieurs heures.

Un medecin, était venu nous voir nous apportant des nouvelles.

_Flash Back_

_Un medecin sortait de la chambre de la petite avec un air sombre._

_- **Vous êtes la famille d' Isabella Swan ?** demanda t-il._

_- **Oui**, répondit Edward._

_- **Nous faisons le maximum sachez-le**, dit-il. **Mais nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus**._

_- **C'est-à-dire?** tonna mon mari qui venait d'arriver avec un platre à la main._

_-** Elle ne semble à avoir aucune volonté pour vivre**, avoua le médecin. **C'est à elle seule de se battre pour vivre.**_

_Fin de Flash Back_

Je soufflais, j'avais du mal à respirer car malgrès tout ce qu'elle nous à fait subir, j'aimais cette petite et toute sa vie d'étruite à cause d'une seule personne.

Nous attendons tous que Bella, se reveille avec impatience.

Je descendis, j'allais me chercher un café, lorsque j'entendis une femme.

- **Bonjours**, dit-elle. **J'aimerais savoir où est la chambre d'Isabella Cullen.**

- **Qui êtes vous ?** demanda l'hotesse.

- **Je suis Renée Meyer, sa mère.**

- **C'est la chambre 332**, répondit l'hotesse.

Cette ressembla tellement à Bella, en moi belle certe mais tellement identique. Renée se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, je me lança alors à ses talons et m'engouffra également dans le monte-charge avant que les portes ne se refermerent. J'appuya sur le bouton stop, puis l'élévateur s'arrêta. Je devais avoir une discution sérieuse avec ce montre qui sert de mère, à mon bébé.

Elle me regarda surprise et méprisante.

-**Vous êtes folle**, me dit-elle. **Je dois voir ma fille.**

- **Votre fille**, ris-je. **On n'abandonne pas sa fille après lui avoir dit tant d'horreur et ne lui donnant jamais de nouvelle et en demandé !**

Elle traissallit, j'avais la haine envers cette femme, si je puis la qualifié ainsi.

- **Qui êtes vous ?**

- **Je suis Esmée Cullen**, me présentais-je. **La femme de Carlisle et c'est moi qui occupe le poste de mère que vous avez bêtement abandonné.**

- **Ha...**

- **Alors un conseil, je suis encore gentille comparé aux autres, docn en therme claire, Dégager on ne veux pas de vous ici.**

- **Ma fille...**

- **Bella a cessait d'être votre fille le jours où vous les avez quittée.**

Puis je rappuya sur le bouton "marche" et regarda sévèrement cette femme immonde, qui cette dernière honteuse et tête baisser quitta l'ascenseure.

Pff, si elle était vraiment une mère, elle n'aurait au grand jamais quitté le monte-charge.

**Point de vue Externe !**

L'état d' Isabella, empira gravement... maintenant pour elle tous ce joué à cette instant. Son coeur ne battait plus depuis un moment, un long moment. Les mececins avaient tous tenté pour la ramener en vain, elle refusait de revenir.

- **Heure du décés vintg-deux heures dix-se...**

Puis un battement de coeur se fit venir, elle était vivante.

* * *

Re coucou les gens !

Alors ?

Le verdict ?

Vous voulez une suite ?

Savoir la raison qui a donnée à Bella de vivre ?

Review = encouragement = envie d'écrire = nouveau chapitre :D

Bon bah moi je vais faire je ne sais quoi ! Ptdr lol !


	5. Amnésie

**Coucou les gens !**

**Désolé pour le temp que j'ai mis mais je ne trouvais pas la bonne musique pour m'aider à écrire la fin mais c'est bon je l'ai trouvé et le chapitre est terminer :D**

**Musique ======= .com/watch?v=dx1zaXfwf0U**

**On se retrouve en bas :)**

**Bonne Lecture :D**

**

* * *

**

**Point de vue Bella**

Je me leva, j'étais allongé par terre. Aussi tôt je regarda mon poigné, je n'avais rien, quoi ? J'étais pourtant sûr de ce que j'avais fait !

Je regardais autour de moi, j'étais dans ma chambre mais... il y avait des choses qui... je sais pas, qui n'était pas comme d'habitude. Je me dirigeais alors vers la fenêtre aucun oiseaux chantaient, il n' y en avait pas d'ailleur, la rue devant chez moi était triste et froide. Prise de frisson je quitta ma chambre qui pour dire vrai parraissait terne, morte... comme moi. La maison était vide, personne n'était dans la cuisine, le lieu qui généralement tous se reunissaient. Puis j'entendis un bruit derriere mon dos, je me retourna et vit Mike, mon oncle qui était décédé il y a maintenant cinq ans. Accompagné de ma grand-mère. Que faist-il là ? N'était-il pas mort ? Ou bien... alors c'est moi qui est...

- **Oui tu es morte ma nièce**, me confirma Mike.

Je ne répondit pas. Si j'étais morte pourquoi n'étais-je pas en enfer ou au paradis ? Existe t-il ?

- **Oui, il existe**, rigola ma grand-mère. **C'est ton oncle il dit des bêtises, encore une fois !**

Je ne comprenait rien.

- **Mais si elle est morte.**

- **Pas en encore, Micky !**

- **C'est tout comme puisqu'elle ne veux pas vivre.**

- **Mais putin de bordel de merde, criais-je. C'est quoi le délire ?**

-** Tu es dans l'entre des deux mondes...**

- **Des quoi ? Putint je suis morte ou quoi ?**

- **D'un point de vue médical tu l'es mais...**

- **Hé bah sava, j'ai eu peur un moment**, soupirais-je.

- **Tu n'es tout de même pas sérieuse**, me dit ma grand-mère. **La vie t'a était donnée alors il faut en faire du mieux que l'on peu.**

- **T'es sérieuse là**, m'exclamais-je. **T' as cru que je comprenais ton charabia mémé ?**

- **Je ne l'ai pas cru, je le sais**, me contredit-elle. **Car je sais que tu es une fille intelligente.**

- **Hé bhé vas t'acheter des lunette la vielle.**

La grand-mère s'approcha de moi et me gifla, pour une fois je ne bronchais pas et je ne savais pas pourquoi.

- **Maintenant tu vas m'écoutez sale petite ingate**, cria t-elle. **Je ne suis pas ton père, ni ta soeur et ni Esmée.**

Je fis les yeux ronds, d'où elle connaissait Esmée, la morte ?

- **Oui, je la connais**, répondit-elle. **Je peux vous voir, te voir et tu me décois mais sache que je me laisserais pas faire par une gamine de seize ans.**

Je ne répondis pas, je n'en voyais pas l'importance lorsqu'elle se sera calmée, elle me faira plus chiez.

Je partis, je voulais ouvrir la porte de dehors, je voulais sortir de la maison, j'ouvris la porte mais elle ne s'ouvrit pas, putint c'est quoi ce bordel ?

Je cogna contre la porte, donnant des coups de pied et des coups de poings.

- **Mais putin, c'est quoi le délire ?** criais-je à l'attention de la vielle.

- **Tu ne peux pas sortir de cette maison, avant que tu sois réellement sur de mourir.**

- **Mais je suis sur, putint alors arrêtez de me casser les couilles **!

- **Non tu ne l'es pas,** intervint Mike. **Et c'est pourquoi on est là !**

- **Hé bhé partez, je ne vous retiens pas !**

- **Si, justement !**

- **De quoi tu m'parle, le blondinet ?**

- **Nous somme là pour savoir ce qui c'est passée ?**

- **Bah c'est simple, j'ai mis la musique puis je me suis taillader les veines,** répondis-je en haussant les épauls.

- **Sa on sait mais on voulait savoir ce qui c'est reelement passer dans ta tête.**

Je ne répondis pas, je ne voulais pas que l'on sache, mais merde je croyais qu'une fois morte, il n'y avait plus personne pour nous emmerder ?

Je restais là, à les regardez comme des débiles qui sont. Je n'avais rien à dire, je devais rien dire.

_Deux heures plus tard_, ils me regardaient toujours.

- **Je ne me sentais plus à ma place dans ce monde**, avouais-je, j'avais craquer. **Depuis le départ de ma mère, je ne me sens plus moi-même, j'étais abandonée même si il y avait toujours mon père et ma soeur, mais j'avais tant idolatré ma mère, elle était mon modèle et je l' avais déçus puis il y a un moment de ma vie, que je me souviens plus, un trou noir... comme si j'avais dormir tous ce temp et à mon reveil une femme était au bras de mon père et cette femme m'avais fait clairement comprendre que ma mère ne reviendrais pas.**

- **Bella...** commença ma grand-mère.

- **Laisse-moi finir**, dis-je, le temp que je narrais mon histoire avec des larmes roulant sur mes joues. **J'étais toujours en colère, je n'étais plus moi... je... j'étais perdu. Je ne savais qui j'étais.**

- **Ma puce...**

- **Mais qui suis-je ? Hurlais-je. Dis-moi, hein ! Qui je suis ?**

- **Tu es Isabella Swan, une fille unique, sensible, drole, intelligente, adorable, magnifiquement belle mais perdu et en colère contre une mère absente. Tu es Bella, une fille coincé entre les deux mondes, une fille qui veux mourir, qui croit vouloir mourir mais qui à tant de chose à faire dans ce vaste monde, plein de grabuge et de haine mais surtout dans un monde où l'amour est encore présente... Tu as tellement à vivre ma petite fille.**

Je fermais les yeux, je voulais mourir.

- **Je ne veux plus souffrir,** pleurais-je. **Pourquoi ais-je aussi mal au coeur ? Je n'arrive plus...c'est trop dur...J'abandonne... je ne suis pas assez forte.**

Puis je me laissa tombé à terre. Je sentais qu'on essayé de me ramener dans l'autre monde mais je ne pouvais pas, j'avais trop peur, peur de ce qu'il y a dehors. Je m'appelle Isabella Swan, j'ai seize ans et j'ai peur de la vie, peur de vivre, trop lasse pour survive, trop lasse de me battre parce-que j'ai peur... peur d'avoir mal, peur d'être heureuse.

Je ferma les yeux et vis de beau yeux vert emmeraude, un magnique sourire aux coin, une odeur merveilleuse... Edward.

- **Elle revient**, cria une voix.

* * *

Voila pour ce chapitre :D

J'espere avoir mis l'émotion que je voulais

Vos avis ?

Bon bah moi je vais me regardez un film... je ne sais pas encore mais je vais trouver ^^

Bisous Bisous

Lilie


	6. Départ

**Coucou les gens !**

**Hé oui encore, moi ! **

**Je n'ai pas chomer depuis hier ! C'est grâce à la musique dont je vous ai mis un lien, elle m'a vachement aspiré !**

**Donc bah voila on se retrouve en bas comme d'hab'**

**Bonne lecture :)**

**

* * *

**

**Point de vue Bella**

Je me reveillais, perdu. Les murs blanc, une odeur affreuse, celle des hospitaux. Pourquoi ? Je regardais droit devant moi, la pièce était stérile, un moniteur-cardiaque, il n' y avait pas de doute j'étais belle et bien dans une chambre d'hospital allongé dans un lit, portant une blouse, et tous ce qui va avec, tous ce qui fait de moi une patiente, pourquoi ? Pourquoi étais-je là ? Que m'est-il arriver ? Je me leva et vis une femme, une jeune adolescente, me regardais dans un mirroir en face de moi, elle avait de beaux cheveux brun, ondulé, arrivant au dessus des fesses, elle possédée également de magnifique yeux de couleur marron chocolat, elle était vraiment jolie, ses lèvres pleine, son teint ivoire et son visage en forme de coeur. Mais je ne la connaissais pas. Je ne savais pas qui elle était, pourtant cette personne..., cette jeune femme..., cette ado'..., c'était moi. Elle était moi et je ne la connaissais pas. Qui étais-je ? Je ne savais plus. J'essayais de chercher, déspérément, en vain. Je ne savais même pas si on m'attendais, avais-je de la famille au moin ? Une personne ouvrit la porte de la chambre.

- **Mademoiselle ?** appella une voix, c'était une femme.

Je sortis de la salle de bain, et appuru dans la pièce, la femme avait une cheveulure chatins, tirée en arrière grâce à un bandeau, elle me regardais éberluée.

- **Vous... vous êtes enfin réveiller**, reussit-elle à dire entre deux bégaiement. **Je vais chercher un médecin.**

Je l'attrapa par le bras tandis qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir.

- **Oui ?** demandat-elle.

Je regardais sa blouse et vis son prénom sur son bage.

- **Jessica**, dis-je. **Avant dîtes moi qui je suis s'il vous plait.**

- **Vous... ne savez plus ?**

- **Je sais plus.**

Elle aquièssa d'un mouvement de tête. Je m' installa sur mon lit, Jessica à mes talons, mon dossier en main.

- **Vous... Vous appelez Isabella Swan, vous avez seize ans.**

Je fis un mouvement de tête pour qu'elle puisse continué.

- **Vous avez, une soeur qui s'appelle Rosalie , un père appelé Carlisle, une belle-mère qui est Esmée et un demi-frère, Edward.**

- **Alors j'ai de la famille**, m'exclamais-je heureuse.

- **Vous êtes ici parce-que...**

- **Oui ?**

- **Vous avez tenté de vous tué**, murmura t-elle.

- **Partez**, criais-je.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais j'étais prise de colère, je perdais le contrôle, je ne sais plus.

**Point de vue Edward**

Cela fais deux semaines, que Bella était hors de danger mais elle ne c'était toujours pas reveiller. Je ne sais pas pourquoi cela m'affectais autant. Chaque seconde mon esprit va vers elle.

Chaque moi que je ferme les yeux, je revois cette scène, celle du matin avant que tout dérape, le matin où je lui avais servis son verre avec de l'aspirine, pour la première fois, en quelques secondes j'avais pus voir la vrai Isabella Swan, d'une innocence parfaite, ses yeux chocolat, son odeur de freesia, ses beaux cheveux. Elle était tellement belle, dans se regard qui ne dura pas longtemp je pus voir que derrière cette carapace, elle était d'une extreme douceur et la voir dans cette état me brisa le coeur malgrès que je ne la connaissais pas.

L'infirmière, pénétra dans la chambre de ma demi-soeur et y resta un moment.

- **Partez**, cria une voix après un moment, je la reconnu c'était celle de Bella.

L'infirmère sortis, en courant terrifié, je venais de me lever que Carlisle pénétra déjà dans la pièce. Je courus suivit de ma mère, Rosalie, Emmett et même Alice son ancienne amie, accompagné de celle-ci Jasper son petit-ami.

Je vis Bella, elle était tellement belle, mais cela se voyais qu'elle était malade, ses joues creuse, ses cernes, son teint blafard et elle commencer à avoir des sueur froide, ses cheveux long plaqué sur son visage. Carlisle commenca à faire un pas mais elle sortis un objet tranchant, où elle l'avait trouver ?

- **N'avancez pas**, cria t-elle.

Elle était terrifié et cela se voyais, elle était perdu et en colère.

- **Pourquoi**, pleura t-elle. **Pourquoi je me reconnais pas ? Pourquoi je ne vous reconnais pas ? Pourquoi je ne sais rien ?**

Alors elle avait perdu la mémoire, une amnésie, normal dans qu'elle soit terrifié.

-** Pourquoi je voulais mourir ? Pourquoi dans cette peau je ne me sens pas moi ? Pourquoi ?**

- **Poussez-vous, s'il vous plait**, nous dit le medecin. **Mademoiselle calmez-vous, s'il vous plait**.

- **Non, je me calemerais pas**, rugit-elle. **Vous ne me connaissez pas, je me connais pas, personne me connais !**

- **C'est peut-être mieux, pour tous recommencer à zero**, tenta mon beau-père.

- **Ha ouais** ! dit-elle.

Puis elle leva l'objet tranchant et d'un geste vif et rapide elle se coupa ses magnifiques cheveux, ils étaient court, aux carrée et mal coupé. Elle était éssouflé, elle se laissa tombé, en pleur.

Ses yeux rencontra les miens, et je pus lire sur ses lèvres, ses mots qu'elle disait mais qui ne sortais pas _ Aidez-moi, je vous en pris _ C'était la première fois, qu'elle assumé d'avoir besoin d'aide et qu'elle le demandais. Malheureusement seul un psychiatre.

- **Il faut allez chercher un psychiatre**, dis-je au medecins, il aquièssa et il partit.

- **Quoi ?** dit Rosalie. **Tu crois que ma soeur est une malade-mental...**

Bella c'était avancé et avait carresser le visage de Rosalie.

- **Tu es ma soeur**, dit-elle d'une voix douce, comme une enfant. **Rosalie.**

- **Tu... tu te souviens de moi,** reussit à dire Rosalie, luttant contre les larmes.

- **Non**, sourit tristement et doucement Bella. **C'est Jessica, l'infirmère qui me l'a dit.**

Elle se tourna vers Emmett, intrigué.

- **Toi ? Tu es qui ?**

- **Je suis le petit-copin de Rosalie, ton beau-frère.**

Elle parut décontenancé.

- **Je ne savais pas, Jessica me l'a pas dit**, répondit Bella telle un enfant égarer.

Elle alla vers ma mère et la prise dans ses bras, un geste qui nous éttona tous, Esmée la première.

- **Toi, tu es Esmée celle qui m'élève et qui remplace ma vraie mère ?**

- **Oui, ma puce**, pleura Esmée en embrassant Bella sur la joue.

Cette me parut tellement magique, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

- **Et toi, Carlisle**, dit-elle ensuite à son père. **Tu... es mon papa ?**

- **Ho mon poussin**, répondit Carlisle heureux, prenant sa fille dans ses bras.

Puis après l'étreinte, elle alla vers Jasper.

- **Tu es Edward ? Mon demi-frère ?**

- **Non... heu... je suis Jasper le copin d'Alice !**

Elle fît un pas en arrière effrayé. Alice fît un pas vers son amie.

- **Je suis Alice**, dit-elle. **Ta meilleure amie.**

- **J'ai des amis ?** demanda Bella.

Pour réponse Alice fît une douce accolade à Isabella. Puis après un moment Bella se détacha de son amie et s'approcha de moi.

- **Je me souviens... **dit-elle.** T'es yeux... ton odeur... souris s'il te plait, fait un sourire !**

Cette fois c'était, moi qui était perdu. Puis une image me revint en mémoire, celle du petit-matin, c'était la seule fois que je lui avais sourit, alors je lui servis mon souriire au coin.

Puis elle se jeta à mon cou, et m'embrassa. Ses lèvres si chaude et douce. je la repoussa gentilment malgrès qu'une partie de moi, voulait la serrer dans mes bras...

Elle était perdu..., vexée par mon refus.

- **Je suis Edward,** me présentais-je. **Ton demi-frère.**

Alors elle recula de plusieurs pas, les yeux mirroitant comme si... qu'elle allait pleurer. Puis elle détala, ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et se cogna contre un homme, blond.

- **Ho doucement jeune fille**, dit-il. **Je suis James, je vais t'ausculter afin de savoir si tout va bien dans ta tête.**

- **Je ne vais pas bien, monsieur**, repondit Bella en pleurant. **Je ne sais plus rien.**

James nous regarda, triste puis il dit quelques choses à Laurent, le medecin qui suivait Bella. Puis il prit Bella par l'épaul et l'emmena, Isabella tourna la tête vers nous, les larmes roulant sur ses joues, elle nous fît un faible sourire et partie la tête baisser puis Laurent nous informa qu'elle devra suivre des tests.

Cela avait durée toute l'après-midi, Laurent était arriver avec une mine sinistre et nous avait apris que Bella devait aller dans un centre spécialiser et qu'elle était déjà partie. Carlisle avait un scandale mais c'était le choix d'Isabella et ils n'avaient pas pus l'obliger mais elle nous avait remis une lettre. Tous ce qu'on savait c'était que le programme auquel elle allait participé durée trois ans mais avec droit de visites si la patiente le voulait.

Carlisle prit la lettre puis il nous l'a lisait d'une voix tremblande.

_Je vous demande tout d'abord pardon, d'être partie sans un au-revoir. Je n'ai pensée qu'a votre interrêt soyez en sûr, pour ma part malgrès que je ne vous connais pas je sais que je tiens à vous d'une façons que je n'arrive pas à expliquer. Le test à révélé que j'avais dû subir un choc terrible et que ma mémoire avait éffacer ma vie d'avant afin, de me protégé. Je ne veux pas savoir le pourquoi, ni le comment. Je veux allée dans ce centre pour guérir et pour qu'un jours si vous ne m'oublier pas, vous puissiez être fière de moi._

_Je vous demande pardon à tous, j'ai tellement de choses à vous dire, ce que je ressens mais je ne sais comment l'exprimer et c'est pourquoi je vous laisse..._

_avec amour, Bella._

_

* * *

_

Voila pour ce chapitre en éspérant qu'il vous a plus

Vos avis ?

Bon bah moi, je vais vérifié mes autres fictions que j'ai sur skyblog et que je vais mettre sur fanfiction aussi :)

Bisous Bisous

Lilie.


	7. Routine

**Point de vue Edward**

Trois ans sont passée, depuis que j'ai rencontrée ma nouvelle famille, mon beau-père Carlisle, ma demi-soeur Rosalie et son copin Emmett qui maintenant sont marier, trois ans sont passée depuis que j'ai rencontrée Isabella, une jeune fille qui a changé ma vie à tous jamais, cette jeune fille me hantais jours et nuits pourtant elle était ma demi-soeur. Trois ans sont passée depuis que Bella à tentait de ce suicider, et qui par chance à survécue, trois ans son passée depuis qu'elle à était intégrer dans un centre spécialiser. Elle n'a jamais voulu, nous voir. Trois ans que je rêve de cette jeune fille tellement belle, tellement inaccessible. Trois ans que je suis fou amoureux de ma petite "soeur" par alliance. A l'époque je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivais, c'est vrai quoi, je n'étais jamais encore amouraché d'une personne, ce n'est que plus tard que je devais admettre ce qui advenanais, je ne pouvais plus nier l'évidence. J'aimais Isabella Cullen. Il me restait encore un an d'étude et je pourrais travailler dans les forces de l'orde, comme mon père avant mais j'envisageais également de devenir millitaire, je ne m'occuper plus des jeunes à problème, pas depuis ce qui c'est passée avec Isabella.

Avec le temp, quand je repense à toutes cette histoire, je sais que ça m'a changer, je suis plus renfermer, toujours en colère, toute cette haine en moi, qui me consumme à la force de me retenir, j'avais beau essayer la box et tout autres sport de combat, courir des cours d'automobile à plus de cent à l'heure, même le yoga n'a pas marcher, il faut juste que la personne qui en assumera les conséquence soit forte.

J'étais dans ma chambre, dans mon lit aux cotés de ma petite-amie, oui j'ai bien dit petite-amie. Elle s'appelle Jane Volturis, une blonde possédant de grand yeux gris-froid. Tout l'inverse d'Isabella. Vous devez-vous dire que je ne suis qu'un connard. Mais il faut mettre en compte je suis certe amoureux de Bella, je suis un homme qui a des besoins. Et c'est dans les bras de Jane, que j'assouvie mes besoins et qui essaie de me faire oublier Isabella... comme si c'était possible !

- Chéri, dit Jane. ça ne vas pas ?

- Hum..., si pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impréssion que quelques chose te tracasse.

- Non, mentis-je. Non tout vas bien.

Que dire à sa copine que ce qui me tracasse est ma demi-soeur dont je suis plus qu'amoureux ?

- D'accord, répondit-elle. Je t'aime.

- Ouais... moi aussi.

- Pourquoi ne me le dit tu jamais ?

- De quoi ?

Elle se releva et me regarda.

- Que tu m'aime, s'écria t-elle. C'est toujours moi qui te le dit et tu répond toujours avec un vague moi aussi.

Je regarda l'heure, afin d'élaborer un plan pour me sortir de ce merdier.

- Merde, râlais-je. Je vais être en retard.

- Edward, souffla t-elle. On reprendra la discution ce soir !

- Ce soir c'est dîner avec ma famille, tu viens demin soir si tu veux !

- J'ai compris, accepta t-elle. Bon je vais m'habiller et partir.

Elle s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa tendrement. Puis je fila dans la douche, j'avais besoin de décompresser. L'eau, coulant contre ma peau, je fermais les yeux et vis des yeux chocolat me regardais avec éttonement.

Puis cette scène me revint, celle qui me hantait toute les nuits.

Bella s'approchant de moi avec un regard brillant de mille feux.

-Je me souviens... disait-elle. T'es yeux... ton odeur... souris s'il te plait, fait un sourire !

Elle l'avait parler avec une toute petite voix telle une enfant, sortant de sa bouche si parfaite cela était irrésistible. J'étais perdu à lépoque, je n'avais pas compris, aujourd'hui encore je ne sais toujours pas.

Puis je lui avait sortir mon sourire au coin, ce fût la dernière fois que ce sourire parraissait sur mes lèvres, il est et restera le sourire déstiné à Bella, seule à elle, je lui donnerais. Patéthique, vous devez pensez !

Puis elle c'était jetée à mon cou et elle m'avait embrasser. Encore aujourd'hui, je me remémore c'est lèvres qui était si chaude et douce sur mes lèvres. Elle l'y avait donnée tous son coeur et comme un idiot, je l'avais repousser.

Je ne savais pas que je l'aimais pour moi, ce n'était qu'un gamine de seize ans bon d'accord je n'étais pas beaucoup plus vieux, j'avais que dix-huits ans mais je l'a considéré juste comme ma demi-soeur avec de gros problème mental.

Puis son regard perdu et vexée après mon rejet, me brise le coeur de jours en jours.

Puis je m'étais présenté, qu'elle stupide idée. J'aurais dû la prendre dans mes bras, m'exusée et l'embrasser avec amour puis lui faire mon sourire.

Mais non, j'étais rester planter, la regardant droit dans les yeux, tandis que les siens était mirroitant, prête à pleurer... je sais aujourd'hui que je lui avait briser le coeur.

Encore maintenant je me dis que c'est de ma faute si elle a voulu partir sans même un au-revoir et refusant toute visite.

Je sortis de la douche, m'habilla et parti plutôt à l'université, ne voulant plus trainée dans cette maison puis je m'arrêta devant une porte, j'ouvris cette dernière, pénétra dans pièce et me voila dans la chambre d'Isabella.

Personne n'y était entrée, enfin personne n'y avait touché, il y avait encore le sang de Bella qui avait taché la moquette. Mon souffle devenait plus rude, je sortis de sa chambre, la respiration difficile. Je l'aimais mais je la haïssait également.

Comment puis-je ressentir deux sentiments aussi peu compatible ?

Ma journée de cours se passa comme toutes les autres soit lassante et déprimente je n'avais plus vraiment goûts aux choses depuis ce jour, Bella m'avait tuer, de la pire façons qu'il soit, m'obligeant à errer dans cette vie, survive près des autres. Tel un reclus, je suis devenu mélancolique. La mélancolie est un état de tristesse vague et indéfini. Patient à la depréssion et sujet à l'amertume font ce que je suis désormais. Et tous ça à cause d'une seule et unique femme. Comment est-ce possible, hein ? Vous vous dîtes surment que j'exagère, que je ne fais qu'accoître mon mal à l'être pourtant je n'accentue rien... ho non tous cela est bien réel, je le ressens du plus profond de mon âme.

Je rentrée des cours, fatigué alors que je n'avais rien fait. Je montais dans ma chambre et m'y enferma. Je balançais mon sac au travers de la pièce et me dirigeais vers mon piano à queu, que Carlisle m'avait offert pour mes dix-neuf ans, j'aimais y joué, à chaque fois j'étais comme déconnecter... c'était mon journal intime !

- Edward, Chéri, appella ma mère. On mange !

J'arrêtai de jouer, et ne bougea pas pendant un moment, puis enfin je me levai et descendis les éxaliers puis au même moment quelqu'un sonna à la porte.

- J'y vais, criais-je.

J'ouvris la porte, et mon coeur se brisa en mille morceaux !


	8. Retour de Bella

Coucou les Girls :)

Comment allez vous ?

Je voudrais remercier mes lectrices soit vous pour me suivre, pour vos review qui me donne du courage et que me donna la niaque de me surpasser :D

Je voulais également vous prêvenir que la fiction est désormais sur Skyrock : .com

Bon fini trêve de plaisanterie, je vous laisse lire :)

Bonne lecture 3

* * *

**Point de vue Esmée**

Edward m'était bien du temp pour revenir, je demandais à Rosalie de mettre les plâts sur la table tandis que Carlisle et Emmett s'intallait, j'allais retrouver mon fils afin de voir ce que fabriquer ce dernier, je le vis devant la porte comme pétriffier, j'allais voir la cause de son états et vis Isabella, à la porte et son la pluie, ses cheveux collant sa peau, ses cheveux long un peu en dessous des fesse, ondulé, ses grand yeux chocolat et chaleureux. Cette vision me faisait tellement pensait à un ange déchu demandant de hospitalité. Je poussais Edward, et pris Bella dans mes bras.

- **Ho maman**, dit-elle Heureuse.

- **Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit que tu sortais aujourd'hui mon poussin**, demandais-je. **Il pleut tellement, tu pourrais tomber malade, entre.**

- **Désolé, je tenais à vous faire une surprise**.

Après trois ans de folie, son ésprit retrouver. Ma fille me revint de nouveau elle-même, non que dis-je, elle m'était revenue differente, elle était devenue la fille que j'avais toujours désirée et ce depuis ce fameux jours. Lors de mes nombreuses visites avec Carlisle , c'est visites cachée aux yeux de mon fils et de sa fille... pour leur bien...

Cette fois la visite avait été quelques peu surprenante, Renée était venue prétéxtant vouloir récupérer sa fille, j'étais sous le choc j'avais tellement pensais vraiment ne plus revoir cette petite, qui cette dernière c'était révélée très surprenante...

_**Flash Back**_

_Je pénétra dans cette même pièce, depuis trois ans maintenant. Le sol et les murs d'un blanc irreele, aussi moelleux et doux que de la mousse. C'était une protection au cas où les patients avaient un problème, pour pas qu'ils se blaisse. J'entrais donc dans la pièce au bras de Carlisle lorsque je vis une femme et que je la reconnue avec effroi, Renée... la mère de ma fille._

_Je n'avais pas eû le temp de demander la raison de sa présence ici, que Bella aparut de son uniforme blanc et ses mains attaché, juste question de sécurité. La voir comme cela me brisa le coeur à chaques fois, comme j'aurais aimée la détachait mais il m'en étais impossible...hélas. Comme à leur habitude, les gardes qui la tenait de chaques bras, partirent chacun de leur cotés dans des coins de la pièce pour surveiller. Que cela pouvait m'irritée. Bella fît un pas interdit vers nous, je lui souris et Carlisle en fîs de même en se qui concerne Renée, je ne pouvais la voir, vue qu'elle me tournée le dos et qu'elle était un peu plus avancée que nous. Elle parraissait désorienté de la présence de Renée mais n'en dit rien. Elle était devenue une fille, tellement calme et posée, plus timide et plus polis sans le moindre doute. Elle était fragile tout simplement._

_Nous parlions pendants des heures, nous écoutons également Renée parlait, essayant de la manipuler et lui proposé de revenir avec elle._

_- __**Bella**__, avait-elle dit._

_- __**Bella**__, avais-je également dit._

_Je me sentais tellement mal, je savais que ce n'était pas juste envers Isabella, elle était tellement petite bon elle avait dix-huits ans certes mais elle n'était qu'une enfant, elle ne devrait pas faire un tel choix c'était juste cruelle._

_Elle ferma les yeux un moment. Puis elle les rouvris et s'avança vers sa mère._

_- __**Tu es ma mère**__, avait-elle dit de sa voix douce. __**Tu ma élevée puis tu m'a abandonée...**_

_- __**Bella**__, avait tenter Renée._

_- __**Laisse-moi finir s'il te plait, **__l'avait couper Bella. __**Je t'aime toujours et je t'ai pardonnée tu voulais être heureuse je suppose malgrès que cette actes soit égoïste... je ne t'en tiens pas rigeur. Tu ne m'a jamais aimée comme une mère doit aimée son enfant, tu ne m'a jamais aimée comme tu aimée Rosalie. Je ne t'en veux pas non plus, je ne peux pas te forcer mais maintenant je sais faire la différence entre une mère et une maman, malgrès tes tentatives pour me manipuler afin de me récupérer, cela n'a pas marcher et je suis désolé pour ta conscience. Tu es ma mère... mais tu n'es pas ma maman.**_

_Je releva la tête surprise, voir à qu'elle point elle avait mûrit, j'en avais les larmes aux yeux, j'étais tellement fière d'elle. Ma petite fille._

_Bella me regarda de ses grand yeux chocolat, de son regard inoncant telle une enfant._

_- __**Esmée**__, m'avait-elle dit. __**Tu es la femme de mon père, tu le rend heureux, je le vois bien. Et pour cela je ne peux que te remercier de prendre autant de soin d'un être que j'aime plus que tout. Tu as également pris soin de ma soeur, tu as pris soin de moi également... même si à l'époque je ne le voyais pas. Tu donnais toujours de ton meilleur pour que nous soyons le plus heureux possible.**_

_Elle ferma les yeux et respira à plein poumons._

_- __**C'est pourquoi je tiens à me confessais auprès de toi**__, avait-elle reprit . __**Lorsque ma mère m'a quittée j'étais apathique pour employais un therme qui défini plus mon état dans lequel j'étais. Puis tu es rentrée dans nos vie et tout de suite, tu m'avais donnée ton amour ce qui reveilla en moi le manque d'une mère, l'amour d'une mère... un amour auquel je n'avais jamais eu le droit. Je m'en étais pas formaliser avant, ne savant pas ce qu'on pouvait ressentir puis j'ai sentis ton amour pour moi et la haine m'oppressais. Je ne comprenais pas, je trouvais cela tellement injuste, pourquoi avais-je était privée de cela pendant toute mon enfance ? Qu'avais-je fais de si mal ? Pourquoi n'avais-je pas étais aimée de la seule personne que je désirée ? Pourquoi tout simplement ? Alors la rebellion est arrivée mélanger si je puis dire à ma crise d'adolescence. Je me rend compte à présent que j'avais étais tellement odieuse... horrible tout simplement. Je tiens à m'exuser de mon comportement innacceptable envers papa et toi. Je vous suis très reconnaissante également de m'avoir toujours aimée et soutenue, d'être venu, jour après jour pendant c'est deux ans et demi malgrès que je n'étais plus moi-même.**_

_Isabella avait toujours les yeux fermer, des larmes roulèrent contre sa peau ivoire, elle respirais calemement reprenant petit à petit contrôle de soi pour ne pas fondre en larme. Je savais que cette confessions lui était douleureuse mais ça la libéré et j'étais heureuse que se soit à moi qu'elle était destinée. Renée c'était rabbatu dans un petit coin, grimaçant, c'est sur elle était la méchante dans l'histoire mais c'était la vérité pure et simple. J'avais les yeux qui brûlaient, je me retenais de pleurer, elle avait tellement souffert. Je regarda mon mari, qui se dernier compressait fortement mon bras, il avait le visage ravagé par la peine, je savais qui se rendait coupable, c'était sa fille._

_- __**Puis je faisais toutes sorte de bêtises, je voulais existée aux yeux des autres**__, dit-elle en riant doucement. __**Je ris, je ris de moi-même, j'avais tellement était stupide, hein ?**_

_C'était tous simplement réthorique, elle nous posait pas la question, elle avait vraiment mûrit. Elle cessa de rire._

_- __**Je voulais qu'on me remarque**__, reprit-elle d'une voix douce et mélodieuse, supliante. __**Je m'étais dis que comme on me voyais pas, qu'on ne m'aimait pas lorsque j'étais une petite fille sage, je devais être le contraire de ce faite, j'étais devenue une petite délinquante qui prenait toutes les remarques pour elle. Mais au fond lorsque j'étais toute seule dans ma chambre, avec la musique je me regardais dans le mirroir me demandant qui était cette inconnu. Il y a trois, le seize Avril, le jour où je me suis talliader les veines n'était pas ma première tentative de suicide. J'avais essayais le matin-même, je realisais enfin que cette situation ne pouvait plus durer, hélas je n'avais trouver aucun moyen pour que cette âme démoniaque quitte mon corp, il ne me restais donc qu'une seule solution si je voulais qu'elle meurt, je devais mourir. J'avais fait coulé un bain, froid, glacial même et m'y étais installer malgrès que ton mon être protester. Vous connaissez l'esprit sur la matière ? **_

_Cette fois encore, ce n'était qu'une question réthorique, cette fois je pleurais silencieusement, tous comme Carlisle et c'est avec éttonement que je vis Renée pleurer aussi. Ce sentait-elle coupable ? _

_- J'__**étais rester dans l'eau un moment, puis avec une force puissante, au fond de moi m'arracha des bras de la mort**__, reprit-elle. __**Alors j'avais renoncé puis j'étais descendu et j'avais entendu le récit de ma soeur ravirant toute ma haine et mon mal-être, puis vous connaissez la suite. Pendant que je rejoignais la mort j'ai fais une rencontre surprenante dont encore aujourd'hui je ne suis pas sûr que c'était réele, mon imagination m'avait peut-être des tours qui sais. Bref, Cette rencontre m'avais ouvert les yeux... je ne voulais pas mourir même si je l'avais cru. Et j'ai perdu la mémoire et j'avais fait des test, ce que vous ne savez pas, c'était que les resultas étaient positif, c'était une perte de mémoire passagere. James, voulait me ramenez auprès de vous mais j'avais refuser, j'étais consciente que j'avais besoin d'aide malheureusement il ne pouvait pas, la loi, lui interdisait de me gardez, il m'avait laissez un instant, j'en profitais pour vous écrire une lettre destinée à mon père. Je ne voulais pas revenir, car sans comprendre la raison j'étais persuader d'être amoureuse d'Edward et à l'époque son rejet m'avait brisé le coeur, il fallait rajouter à ça que je ne savais rien, j'étais perdu alors je me suis cogner contre le mûr violament sachant très bien qu'on m'aurait transférer dans un centre spécialiser pour les dépressif. Et je dois avoué que sa était le meilleur choix que j'avais pûs faire, de toute ma vie.**_

_Elle avait enfin ouvert les yeux, et me regarda de ses yeux chocolat plein de détermination._

_- __**Une mère est une femme qui donne la vit à un enfant, qui parfois l'élève, **__avait reprit Bella changeant de sujet. __**Alors qu'une maman aime et chéri l'enfant, prenant soin de lui, être présente pour lui, le faisant passer avant elle.**_

_Je savais à ce moment qu'elle allait faire le choix, Renée nous avait rejoins avec un brin d'espoir._

_- __**Esmée... tu veux bien être ma maman ?**__ me demanda t-elle. __**Que je te considère comme telle et que te nomme ainsi.**_

_Mon coeur c'était envolée. Elle m'avait choisi, moi ! Mes larmes glissaient d'elle-même sur mes joues, j'étais tellement heureuse, Bella... ma Bella avait tellement changé et grâce à se centre elle était devenue une bien belle personne, tellement pure._

_Pour seule réponse je l'avais prise dans mes bras, la serrant avec amour alors que Renée était partie de la salle furibond, juran dans sa barbe. Carlisle, lui nous rejoignis et nous prirent toutes les deux sans ses bras, Je pleurer de bonheur à l'instar d'Isabella._

_**Fin du Flash Back**_

Carlisle arriva avec Rosalie et Emmett à ses talons, puis Carlisle m'écarta et pris sa fille dans ses bras un instant de la relâcher et une tournade blonde sauta sur notre petite princesse l'étouffant de bisous sur la tête, sur le crâne, les joues, les yeux et le nez. Ettoufant Bella au passage, c'est Emmett qui força sa femme de se séparer de sa soeur et il l'a prit également dans ses bras et la relâcha.

- **Mais c'est quoi cette histoire ?** s'écria Edward haineux.

* * *

Et voila pour vous

J'espere qu'elle vous à plus, un com pour donnez votres ?

Ce chapitre sera fait en deux partie ! Je ne sais pas quand la prochaine partie sera poster mais je fairais mon possible étant donné que j'ai d'autres fiction à mon actif !

Bisous Bisous

Lilie


	9. Le mensonge

__

Coucou tout d'abord merci pour vos review qui me fond chaud au coeur et m'encourage :$

pis si vous voulez hé bhé cette fiction est sur skyrock : h t t p : / / xcursed-loversx . skyblog . com ( effacé les espaces )

Puis j'ai oublier de mettre le prologue alors je vous le met ici :

Volant par la même occasion, leur souffle et leur cœur. Ils surent à ce moment précis que qu'ils auront beau se fuir, ils reviendront toujours l'un vers l'autre, car en plus de leur souffle et leur cœur et ils se prirent toute leur oxygène et s'introduisant dans leur esprit, les obligeant à penser l'un à l'autre jours et nuits. Ils eurent peur de se perdre, qu'ils partent loin l'un de lautre, partant, se laissant seul sans souffle, sans cœur, sans oxygène, ne laissant que leur visage mutuel l'un à lautre, leur brisant le cœur à chaques secondes, à chaques respirations, devenant de plus en plus difficile !

Ce chapitre sera toujours du point de vue Esmée

* * *

__

Carlisle arriva avec Rosalie et Emmett à ses talons, puis Carlisle m'écarta et pris sa fille dans ses bras un instant de la relâcher et une tournade blonde sauta sur notre petite princesse l'étouffant de bisous sur la tête, sur le crâne, les joues, les yeux et le nez. Ettoufant Bella au passage, c'est Emmett qui força sa femme de se séparer de sa soeur et il l'a prit également dans ses bras et la relâcha.

- Mais c'est quoi cette histoire ? s'écria Edward haineux.

Toute cette euphorie de cette merveilleuse retrouvaille, tomba d'un coup laissant place à une atmosphère pesante. Il eû un silence lourd, personnes n'osaient bouger, ni parler. Bella fût la première à réagir. Elle s'approcha d'Edward d' un pas hésitant, et lui fît la bise aussi doucement que gentillement, j'aurais pûs être attendrie par la scène si Edward n'avait pas fait la tête et si il n'aurait pas était si impassible.

- **Bonjour, Edward**, salua Bella de sa petite voix d'enfant. **Je suis enchanté de te connaître.**

Rien qu'aux ton de sa voix, je compris qu'elle était intimidée, stresser et aussi mal à l'aise. J'avais égament compris qu'elle prenait beaucoup sur elle.

Edward, ne dit rien et alla dans la cuisine, furibond. Ho mais quel toupet.

Je m'exusa auprès de Bella qui était blesser par l'attitude de mon fils. Rosalie prit sa soeur dans ses bras tandis qu'Emmett faisait je ne c'est trop quoi avec ses lèvres ce qui fit rigoler ma petite fille. Quant à moi j'allais voir Edward lui remonter les bretelles. Il à peut-être vingt et un ans mais il n'est pas encore vieux pour une bonne fessé.

Carlisle à mes talons, nous pénétrâmes dans la cuisine, où mon fils avait les deux bras appuyé contre le plan de travaille la tête baisser.

- **Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend à la fin ? **dis-je à mon fils. **Pourquoi l'as-tu rejetée comme ça ? **

- ...

- **Edward**, dit Carlisle aussi doucement que calement. **Pourrais tu répondre à ta mère, s'il te plait.**

Edward releva la tête et me regarda de ses yeux noirs.

- **Pourquoi devrais-je lui dire bonjour, hein**, cracha t-il. **Je ne la connais pas moi, c'est pas ma soeur puis elle revient comme ça après trois ans alors qu'elle a refusé tous contact avec nous. Mais quelle y retourne dans sa maison de débile, putain !**

- **Tout d'abord je ne te permet pas de dire des grossièrter dans ma maison, me suis-je bien fait comprendre**.

- **Ha oui c'est vrai je ne suis I-sa-bel-la**, raillait-il. **Il faut que je me fasse virée de cours puis revenir au bout de quatre heures du matin, ivre mort pour pouvoir dire des insultes ou bien que je vous parle comme des chiens... ou non encore mieux que j'essai de me suicider en me coupant les veines puis me barer chez les fous avec une lettre d'aurevoir pour que je puisse en dire !**

S'en était trop, je leva ma main et le giffla. Puis un petit bruit dérrière nous, nous interpella. On se retournâmes et nos vîmes Bella, les yeux larmoyants puis elle partie en courant vers la porte d'entrer mais c'était sans compter sur Emmett qui se dernier la rattrapa. Elle ne se debattait pas, se laissant faire, pleurant même dans ses bras ce qui surpris tous le monde hormis Carlisle et moi-même. C'est vrai que personne n'avaient rencontrer la nouvelle Bella.

- **Tu est content de toi**, sliffla Rosalie à Edward.

Puis Carlisle s'approcha d'Emmett et pris sa fille dans ses bras puis monta à l'étage, moi à ses talons. Nous allons la mettre dans la chambre d'amis, il était hors de question qu'elle aille dans sa chambre, vue l'état de cette dernière. Carlisle la déposa dans son lit et lui bisa le front et s'écarta, me laissant aproché. Je la borda comme on fait avec les enfants puis lui caressa les cheveux pendant un moment. Elle s'endormit en à rien de temp.

Une fois Isabella couché, nous nous installions autour de la table. Emmett tenant la main de Rosalie, Edward les bras croiser, tous les trois nous regardant.

- **Alors ? **fît Edward.

- **On vous a menti**, avoua Carlisle. **Esmée et moi nous allions voir Isabella tous les jeudi et samedi.**

- **Mais... elle a pourtant refusé toute visite**, contre-dit Rosalie décontenancé.

- **Non**, avoua Carlisle derechef. **Elle ne vous à jamais interdit quoique se soit pour la simple raison qu'elle était... pas elle même.**

- **Je ne compas pas... je... papa...**

**- Désolé ma puce, c'est nous qui avions tout inventer pour vous protegez.**

- **Nous protéger, de quoi ?** cria Rosalie.

- **C'était tellement dur de la voir comme ça**, sanglota Carlisle.

Rosalie se calma, des larmes roulèrent contre ses joues. Emmett la prenant dans ses bras et lui carressa le bras pour la calmer.

- **Et comment, où et quand avez-vous décidé de nous mentir ? **demanda froidement Edward.

- **Après notre première visite qui nous a vraiment choquée et fait du mal**, avouais-je. **C'était tellement dur à voir que nous avons décidé de vous épargnez cette epreuve.**

- **Esmée**, dit Emmett qui parla pour la première fois. **Dîtes nous, comment c'est passer cette première journée.**

**Flash Back**

Nous avions enfin trouver le centre où Bella était. Nous pénétrâmes à l'interrieur. Les mûr blanc, sans couleur, fade et morne. On aurait dit une prison puis nous vîmes un homme à l'acceuil.

- **Bonjour**, commença Carlisle. **Nous voudrions voir notre fille qui a était admise ici il y a maintenant trois jours**.

- **Comment s'appelle t'elle ? **demanda l'homme de l'acceuil.

- **Bella, heu... Isabella Cullen.**

L'homme chercha puis fît une drôle de tête.

Que ce passait-il ?

- **Il y a un problème ? **demandais-je.

- **Non, non votre fille est au quatrième étage, à l'aile droite sur haute sécurité médical.**

- **Pourquoi sur haute sécurité ? **

- **Car pour tout vous dire, monsieur votre fille est un cas difficile et si je puis vous dire la vérité cela m'éttonerais si un jour elle reviendra à la raison... ce serais un miracle mais surtout votre fille devrais être très forte c'est un cas vraiment critique.**

Je dégluti, tout en me dirigeant vers l'endroit annoncer, ils nous mirent dans une pièce blanche et neutre sans rien à l'interrieur. Tout était en mousse, les portes, le sol, le plafon, les mûrs...tout. Il n'y avait aucune fenêtres, seule une lumière artificielle éclairer la pièce. C'était vraiment une pièce stérile.

Puis une jeune fille, avec le crâne rasée de très près avec un bandage autour de la tête, les yeux dans le vague, les yeux rempli de folie. Les joues creuse et le teint blafard. c'était... non.. Isabella. Elle était tellement méconaissable.

Mais que lui ont-il fait ? Que lui est-il arriver ?

Elle leva la tête vers nous et hurlat de toute ses forces. Elle se débattait.

- **Qui ils sont ?** cria Isabella enragée et paniquée. **Ha au secours ! Pitiez ils sont venu me tuer !**

Telle une furie elle se débattait de tous les sens.

- **Mais lachez moi espèce de créature démoniaque**, cria t-elle aux agents qui c'est dernier avaient du mal à la retenir.

Puis elle les griffa et les morda.

- **Bande d'enfoirer, lachez-moi, pitiez Lucifer je serais à ton service si tu veux mais dîtes à vos sbire de me laisser**, hurla t-elle. **Je suis tienne, je t'en conjure.**

- **Calmez-vous maldemoiselle**, tenta le medecin.

Puis elle reussit enfin à se liberer des agents et voulu partir mais la porte fermer, elle tapa dessus jusqua ce que les agents la rattrape. Elle était à présent à terre.

- **Je vous en pris, aidez-moi ou mieux, tuez-moi**, cria t-elle. **Tuez-moi, tuez-moi, TUEZ-MOI !**

Elle était completement enragée, pleine de sueur, les yeux rouges... elle était tellement quelqu'un d'autre. Mon coeur battait follement, j'avais trop mal.

Puis le medecin s'approchat d'elle avec une sereingue, sûrment de pour l'endormir. Isabella ayant aussi compris redoubla d'effort donnant des coups de pied, griffant et mordant les agents jusqu'aux sang.

- **Sale fils de pute**, cria t-elle. **Baltring, batard, trimar, enculer, putain de ta mère lachez-moi je vais tous vous niquez, je vous butterez sur la tête de ma mère que vous allez crever bande de connard.**

Je trasaillis et elle me regarda.

- **Ta quoi toi, la faucheuse**, cria-t'elle. **Mal baisée vas ! **

Le medecin la piqure non sans difficulter. Puis elle bougea de moin en moin jusqua s'endormir.

Les gardes la transporta et partient avec elle.

Le medecin nous regarda désolé et nous intima de l'accompagné dans son bureau afin qu'il nous éxplique tout depuis le début.

Sur le fait que le bandage qu'elle avait autour de la tête c'est qu'elle s'était cognée elle même contre le mur, jusqu'a sang, ce qui la mit dans un était critique et liaison interne. Puis le fait qu'elle est le crâne rasée et une obligation du centre tous les malades devaient se couper les cheveux au début, le temp qu'il comprenne un peu. Cette règle dates d' il y a cinq ans depuis qu'une jeune fille ayant les cheveux long est tenté de s'étrangler avec ses cheveux, ne comprennant pas ce qu'il lui arriver. Puis il nous expliqua qu' Isabella, n'arrivait pas à décerner le vrai, du faux. Son esprit était complétement détraquée et que ce serais un vrai miracle qu'elle puisse redevenir à l'état normal comme nous l'avaient dit l'homme de l'acceuil.

**Fin du Flash Back**

- **Ce n'est que sur la route que nous avions décidé de vous mentir**, concluais-je.

Edward se leva rapidement, et sortit de la maison en claquant la porte. Rosalie dans les bras de son mari, pleura à chaude de larmes.

* * *

Voila pour ce chapitre :) Je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite de mon travail mais j'epère qu'il vous a plus tout de même

Bisous Bisous

Lilie


	10. Colère

_**Coucou tous le monde :)**_

_**Je tiens à m'exuser pour ce retard mais mon texte à était éffacer et je dois avoué que sa ma découragé mais me revoila plus en forme que jamais lol**_

_**Merci à vous toutes pour votres soutien qui m'ai si précieux et qui m'encourage.**_

_**Bon on se retrouve en bas, je vous laisse lire et j'attend vos avis avec impatience :)**_

* * *

Point de vue Edward

_J'ouvris la porte, et mon coeur se brisa en mille morceaux !_

Vous connaissez cette impression où vous avez la sensation que le temps c'est arrêter ?

Où vous avez la sensation que vous n'avez plus d'air pour respirer ?

Où vous vous essayé de bouger mais vos membre refuse d'obtempérer ?

Où votre cerveau n'arrive plus à fonction correctement, vos chauffes, vos brûle... qui est sur le point d'exploser ?

Et bien, voilà ce que je ressens à ce moment précis. Devant moi une jeune femme, magnifiquement belle. Bella. Ses cheveux bruns, ondulé et tombant jusqu'en dessous de ses fesses, collant à son visage de teint ivoir à cause de la pluie. Elle me regarda de ses grand yeux chocolat, remplie d'innoncence, de chaleur et de surprise. Elle se mordit sa lèvres inférieur et rougit devant mon impassibilité. Elle ressembler à un ange. Elle était mon ange. Ma Bella, mon amour.

Puis je sentie quelqu'un me pousser, c'était ma mère et elle prit Isabella dans les bras.

- **Ho maman**, dit Bella, heureuse.

Vous connaissez cette impression où vous avez la sensation que le temps tourne aux ralenti ?

Où vous avez la sensation que vous n'êtes pas réellement présent ?

Où vous êtes physiquement mais pas psychiquement ?

Et bien, voila ce que je ressens à ce moment précis. Où je voyais les autres arriver, ma mère et ma Bella heurseuse, pleurant de joie. Isabella rayonnante comme jamais superbement belle. Mon coeur brisé eu un ratée.

Vous connaissez cette impression où vous avez la sensation que le temps passe à une vitesse folle ?

Où vous n'êtes que spéctateur de la scène ?

Où vous avez la sensation de ne pas être à votre place, comme un étranger ?

Où votre humeur fait les montagne russe ?

Passant de la surprise, à la joie, puis à l'incompréhension passant par la case de la peine pour finir par la colère ?

Et bien, voila ce que je ressens à ce moment précis. Pourquoi la prenait-ils tous dans leurs bras, alors qu'elles nous à rejetée ? Pourquoi ce comportait-il comme l'enfant prodigue revenant de son voyage ? Pourquoi est-elle là tous simplement ?

- **Mais c'est quoi cette histoire,** m'écriais-je haineux ?

Tous le monde se taisaient et me regardaient surpris. Pendanr un bref moment, un silence pesant raigné dans la pièce. Puis ce fût mon ange empoisonée qui cessa ce silence. Ange empoisoné ? Oui, elle l'était ! Elle m'a empoisoné le jour où elle m'a embrasser. Elle s'approcha de moi lentement, doucement, hésitante. Je sentie son soufle chaud lorsque je sentie ses lèvres que je savais si douce et chaude atteindre mes deux joues, m'éléctrisant. Elle fît un pas en arrière

- **Bonjour, Edward**, me salua t-elle d'une petite voix adorable. **Je suis enchanté de te connaître**.

Mes joues brûlaient à l'endroit où ses lèvres que je savais si doucet et chaude avaient touché. Elle était enchanté de me connaître et bien pas moi, pas après ces trois ans de torture qu'elle m'a fait subir en partant loin de moi volant par la même occasion, mon souffle et mon coeur. Le plus térrible était que je savais que à ce moment précis j'aurais beau la fuir, je reviendrais toujours vers elle, car en plus de mon souffle et de mon coeur, elle me prenait également toute mon oxygène et elle s'était introduit dans mon esprit, m'obligeant à penser à elle jours et nuits. Malgré toute cette haine qui me consumait, j'avais peur de la perdre à nouveau, qu'elle parte loin de moi, me laissant à nouveau sans souffle, sans coeur, sans oxygène, me laissant son visage, brisant mon coeur coeur à chaque secondes, à chaque respirations, devenant de plus en plus difficile. Comme elle avait fait il y a trois au-par-avant. Voila pourquoi je la haïssait tant.

Je ne lui répondit pas, de peur que ma voix trahisse mes sentiments puis je partie plus furieux que je ne l'étais. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas rester là où elle était ? Mais non biensûr elle préférer finir sa torture pour cette foix, bien m'achever.

Je partie dans la cuisine donnant rageusement un coup de pied dans un meuble puis je m'appyais contre le plan de travail, respirant et expirant fortement pour me calmer.

- **Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend à la fin ?** Demanda ma mère qui venait d'arriver accompagné de Carlisle. **Pourquoi l'as-tu rejetée comme ça ? **  
- **...**

Parce-que je l'aime à en crever, maman. Parce-que je la détéste de m'avoir fait soufrire pendant trois ans. Parce-que je la hais de m'avoir obligé à la désirée. Parce-que j'ai mal, putain. Je ne me voyais pas dire cela alors je me tus.  
- **Edward**, dit Carlisle aussi doucement que calmement. **Pourrais tu répondre à ta mère, s'il te plait.**

Je relevai automatiquement la tête et regardai aussitôt ma mère.  
- **Pourquoi devrais-je lui dire bonjour, hein,** crachai-je. **Je ne la connais pas moi, ce n'est pas ma soeur puis elle revient comme ça après trois ans alors qu'elle a refusé tous contact avec nous. Mais quelle y retourne dans sa maison de débile, putain !**  
- **Tout d'abord je ne te permet pas de dire des grossièreté dans ma maison, me suis-je bien fait comprendre.**  
- **Ha oui c'est vrai je ne suis I-sa-bel-la**, raillai-je.** Il faut que je me fasse virée de cours puis revenir au bout de quatre heures du matin, ivre mort pour pouvoir dire des insultes ou bien que je vous parle comme des chiens... ou non encore mieux que j'essai de me suicider en me coupant les veines puis me barrer chez les fous avec une lettre d'au revoir pour que je puisse en dire !**

Je sentie la main de ma mère s'abattre sur ma joue, mais je ne m'en préoccupai pas, un petit couinnement attirai mon intention dérrière ma mère. Isabella, les larmes aux yeux... Elle avait tout entendue puis elle partie en courant vers la porte d'entrer mais c'était sans compter sur Emmett qui se dernier la rattrapa. Elle ne se débattait pas, se laissant faire, pleurant même dans ses bras ce qui me surpris. Où était passer la tigresse ? Pourquoi ne criait-elle pas ? Elle était tellement fragile.

J'étais heureux de lui avoir fait du mal mais j'étais également brisé plus que je ne l'était de lui avoir affligé ça.

Je voulais rire devant ce spéctacle, je voulais la prendre dans mes bras pour la réconforter.

Comment peux-ton ressentir deux sentiments aussi peux compatible ?

- **Tu es content de toi**, me siffla Rosalie.

Carlisle prit sa fille dans ses bras et monta dans les exaliers suivit de ma mère, je m'installai autour de la table, comme Rosalie et Emmett qui eux, était en face de moi. Pendant plusieurs minutes le temps que ma mère et mon beau-père soit à l'étage, aucun de nous trois parler. Rosalie me toisa, ce que je lui rendit, Emmett était impassible. Puis ma mère et Carlisle revint. Je les regardait, croisant les bras.

- **Alors ?** Fîs-je.  
- **On vous a menti**, avoua Carlisle. **Esmée et moi nous allions voir Isabella tous les jeudi et samedi.**  
- **Mais... elle a pourtant refusé toute visite**, contredit Rosalie décontenancé.  
- **Non**, avoua Carlisle derechef. Elle ne vous à jamais interdit quoique se soit pour la simple raison qu'elle était... pas elle même.  
- **Je ne compas pas... je... papa...**  
- **Désolé ma puce, c'est nous qui avions tout inventer pour vous protégez.**  
- **Nous protéger, de quoi ?** Cria Rosalie.  
- **C'était tellement dur de la voir comme ça**, sanglota Carlisle.  
Rosalie se calma, des larmes roulèrent contre ses joues. Emmett la prenant dans ses bras et lui caressa le bras pour la calmer.  
- **Et comment, où et quand avez-vous décidé de nous mentir ?** demandais-je froidement.  
- **Après notre première visite qui nous a vraiment choquée et fait du mal**, avoua ma mère. **C'était tellement dur à voir que nous avons décidé de vous épargnez cette épreuve.  
**- **Esmée**, dit Emmett qui parla pour la première fois. **Dîtes nous, comment c'est passer cette première journée.**

Ma mère narrait son récit, je la détésté de plus en plus, je me détésté de plus en plus.

- **Ce n'est que sur la route que nous avions décidé de vous mentir**, conclua t-elle..  
Je me levai rapidement, et sortit de la maison en claquant la porte.

* * *

Alors vos avis ?

Je vous remercie de me soutenire puis n'hésitez à me faire de la pub, faire du bouche à oreille, me ferais plaisir ptdr'

Je vous laisse ma mère fait une crise pour allez sur l'ordinateur -"

Bisous Bisous

Lilie


	11. Perdu

Je tenais tout d'abord à m'excuser du retard mais je tenais à ce que mes chapitres sur skyrock soit rendu au même stade qui là

* * *

**Point de vue Edward**

J'étais sortis de cette putain maison, de cette putain ambiance et où étaient c'est putain de menteur.  
Je marchais sans trop savoir où j'allais mais j'en avais complètement rien à cirer, c'est vrai quoi ? Que devais-je faire ?

Quand mon ange est arriver, je lui jetée toute ma haine, la croyant coupable et là j'apprend qu'elle n'y est pour rien. Que c'était nos putains de-menteur-de-parents qui avaient baratinée depuis trois ans.

J'étais en colère, j'avais la haine contre ma mère et Carlisle pourtant dans un sens je l'ai comprenaient, ils ne pensaient pas à nous faire du mal, ils essayaient de faire leur rôle parents.  
Non j'étais en colère contre moi, comment avais-je étais aussi con pour n'avoir rien aperçu ? Comment avais-je pus être aussi odieux avec l'élu de mon cœur ? Pire comment avais-je pus sortir avec cette Jane, conne comme pas possible. Je me dégoûtais, je n'étais qu'un enfoiré de première qui blâme tous le monde alors que le seul responsable n'était que moi, Edward le-connard-de-service Masen.

Je me laissai tombé à terre, j'étais à genoux, la tête en arrière et je criais avec toute la force que j'avais. Puis après un moment, un très long moment, je me relevai sortis mon portable, je soufflais et je ne savais pas pourquoi j'allais l'appelé mais je le faisais. C'est vrai, quoi ? C'était mon meilleur ami, je devais lui dire, seul lui et sa copine savait ce que je ressentais pour Isabella, je suis un putain de pervers qui est amoureux de sa demi-sœur fragile psychologiquement.

Je connaissais mon meilleur ami depuis trois ans ainsi que sa copine, je me rappelle le jour de notre rencontre, c'était le jour le plus horrible de ma vie. Désormais, les deux tourtereaux habitaient dans un petit appartement en fonction de leur moyen.

Je tapai le numéro et au bout de trois bip, il décrocha.  
- Edward ?  
- J'ai besoin de toi, sanglotais-je. Je t'en pris, Jasper.  
- Hé mec, il t'arrives quoi ?  
- Je… pas au téléphone… Je s'il te plait.  
- Tu es où, Je viens te chercher, répliqua t-il. Je vais réveiller Alice.  
- Non laisse-la, elle… je…  
- Il y a pas de « laisse-la », tu sais tout comme moi si je ne la préviens pas, elle me fera une crise et je ne donne pas chère de ma peau après.  
Je raccrochai, mes larmes roulèrent sur ma joues, qu'elles traîtresses.

Je regardai autour de moi et remarquai que j'étais sur le pont, celui de Jasper et moi.  
Je m'adossai à la barrière et envoyai un message à Jasper lui indiquant où j'étais.  
Je souris, à ce que venait de dire Jasper sur sa fiancé. Alice, une bien drôle de chose, cette petite. Elle avait l'âge de…, enfin vous m'avez compris. Elle était même sa meilleure amie, alors je ne vous laisse même pas imaginé son états après le départ de… son amie. Heureusement que Jasper était là, puis malgré mon état je faisais tout ce que je pouvais pour qu'elle aille bien, je la considère comme ma petite sœur, cette gamine pétillante de joie, toujours sur trente mille volte.

Je levai les yeux aux ciel, regardai le ciel sombre rempli de nuage, il n'allait pas tardez à pleuvoir. Aussitôt pensée que les gouttes se firent de plus en plus persistant, puis un éclair arriva. J'avais la manie de compter le temps entres l'éclair et le tonner pour savoir à combien de kilomètre le tonner était, une seconde est égale à un kilomètre. Comprenait moi aussi, j'étais petit, j'avoue que j'avais eu peur de l'orage, mais qui n'a jamais eu peur, hein ? Bref, j'étais à l'école et j'étais tous seul. Je n'avais jamais eu d'amis avant ma quatrième, au moment où les filles m'ont remarquer, se jetant littéralement sur moi sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi, au début du moins, j'avais toujours étais l'intello' de service et de ce rand je suis monter en « grade » si je puis dire, les garçons avaient bien remarquaient l'intention des filles à mon égard alors pour eux c'était tout à fait normal que je reste avec les mecs « cool » comme ils disaient. Pff ce n'étais que des nul qui pete plus haut que leur cul. Donc, oui, je comptais et cela me rassurer quand après une dizaine de seconde, le tonner arrivait. J'étais rendu à douze, il était donc à douze kilomètres.

Des phares arrivaient sur moi, m'aveuglant au passage. La voitures s'arrêta devant moi, c'était Jasper. Il me fit signe de monté j'abdiquais. Une fois installé, je mis automatiquement la radio, afin que mon meilleur ami comprenne que je ne voulais pas parler du sujet toute suite. Je sentais ses regards inquiets à mon égard mais ne calcula pas. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire d'arrêter de me regarder de la sorte pour la simple et bonne raison que… j'économiser tous mon self-control pour ne pas pleurer comme une petite fille.

Bella, qu'as-tu fait de moi ?

Je ne pouvais lui en vouloir, ce n'était pas de sa faute… c'était, elle la victime après tout. Je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'a moi-même… Mais non de dieu que m'arrivait-il putain de merde ? Je ne me reconnais plus… j'étais devenu un étranger depuis un bon moments.

« C'est rien Ed', tu nous fait une crise existentiel »

Je secouai la tête, alors en plus d'être un étranger, je deviens fou, un fou entendant des voix blablatant des choses complètement saugrenue.

« Je suis ta conscience, idiot »

Je secouai la tête, derechef, essayant d'oublier cette voix.

Nous étions arrivé à l'appartement, les lumières étaient toutes allumées… Alice !  
Je pénétrai dans le salon, Jasper à mes talons, Alice nous attendait sur le canapé, des tasses de cafés étaient sur la table. Elle releva les yeux sur moi, presque suppliant.

- Edward que ce passe t-il ?

* * *

Alors vos avis ?

Au moins un petit review ça fait toujours plaisir =)

Bisous Bisous

Lilie


	12. Alice

**Coucou comment va ? Moi je vais super bien =) **

**Je tenais à remercier : Adore youu; cullenswanfamily45; Dreams-Twilight; Lodiie; Merylina; miss88; 2L D'R; 3ailes01; Aliiice, Auredronya; Bellaandewardamour; Cendrillon49; Edochan68; Ghoul-19; ilovefanfic07; kara walnes; Lemon-Fanfiction; lili71; lovelyrainbow-x; manel2, Marine7659; Momoi94220; Nilua; Octoberends; twiljuly; zazouiza01 et ranianada pour m'avoir mis dans vos liste de favoris =) **

**J'ai constaté que 42 personnes sont alertées pour ma fiction alors que je n'ai même pas dix review par chapitres dans le chapitre précédent je n'ai eu que 4 reviews peut-être des gens n'avaient pas encore lu mon chapitres au moment même où j'écris mais je trouve ça vraiment dommage, pour ma part du moins, j'aimerais vraiment savoir ce que vous en penser et tout puis je sais que je ne fais pas ça pour les com's et les reviews mais qui n'aiment pas en recevoir ? Hein ? C'est tout de même plus encourageant puis ça me permet de savoir qui lis ma fiction à chaque fois !**

**C'est pour cela que je vous demande (Ce n'est pas un ordre ou autres, plus une faveur) que dès que vous avez fini de lire mon chapitre, vous me donniez vos avis ect… ça prend quoi ? 10 minutes même pas ! Après si vous n'avez vraiment pas le temps c'est pas grave, je comprend, on à tous une vie =) mais je dois avouez que ça me ferais extrême plaisir puis je pourrais m'améliorer grâce à vos avis, ou vos critiques ^^**

**Je tiens aussi à rappelez que cette fiction est aussi sur Skyrock : http : / / xcursed-loversx . Skyrock . com**

**Merci de m'avoir écoutez =) **

**Bon je vous laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre**

**

* * *

**

_- Edward que ce passe t-il ? _

**Point de vue Edward**

Elle était debout, face à moi, je m'approchai vers elle le cœur saignant à flot, la gorge nouée. Arriver à sa hauteur, je la regardai de mes yeux larmoyant.

- Ed', murmura t-elle en caressant ma joue droite. Qu'est que tu as ?

Sans répondre je m'effondrai par terre, et j'éclatai en sanglot. Elle se baissa, me prit dans ses petits bras puis elle me berça. Ma tête dans son cou, je pleurais, j'avais tellement mal.

- Elle est revenue Alice, réussis-je à dire. Elle est là.

Mon amie se raidit et me serra dans ses bras encore plus fort, elle resta silencieuse puis je vis une goutte tombée au sol, elle pleurait également.

Je me relevai, difficilement certes mais je devais réagir avec le peu de dignité qu'il me restait.

Jasper prit Alice dans ses bras et l'emmena sur le canapé, je les suivis avec une nonchalance non comparable. J'étais fatigué, j'en pouvais plus…

Pourquoi n'étais-je pas tout simplement heureux comme les autres, hein ?

**« Parce que tu es trop fier pour lui montrer à quel point elle ta manqué »**

Pourquoi je l'aime mais je l'a déteste tant ?

**« Parce qu'elle est faite pour toi et qu'elle te force à la désiré »**

Pourquoi alors, je, n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir ?

**« Parce que tu es amoureux »**

- Edward, appela Alice. Raconte, moi !

Je lui narrai mon histoire, tout en essayant de rester fort et ne pas pleurer moi aussi, je faisais déjà pitié.

- Très bien, dit-elle. Vu l'état dans lequel elle te met tu resteras chez nous cette semaine…

- Non, Al' c'est bon, coupais-je. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

Et puis quoi encore ? Isabella rentre dans ma vie, fous le bordel et elle part en volant mon cœur puis elle revient dans ma vie, fous le bordel et elle me prend ma dignité, maintenant elle devrait me chasser de chez moi ? Ha ça non, alors ! Puis je ne veux pas vivre au dépend de mes meilleurs amis.

- Puis après cette semaine si rien n'a changé on avisera, repris Alice m'ignorant royalement.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être chiante quand elle s'y mettait, putain !

**« Mais c'est pour ça que tu l'aime, ce petit lutin »**

Petit lutin, petit lutin… je t'en foutrais, moi, des petits lutins….

Je restais un moment silencieux, nous restâmes un moment silencieux puis Jasper fini par ce levai car il travaillait demain matin. Jasper était militaire, il était surtout pilote de chasse… un truc que j'aimais beaucoup. Il m'avait présenté à son chef,-le sergent Lejenkis- le feeling était passée tout de suite, je lui avais fait part de mes envies professionnelles et il m'avait donnée quelques adresses pour des cours de pilotage si jamais, je venais à choisir d'être militaire. Depuis ce jour, je dois avouer que je me posais beaucoup de questions. Etre pilote de chasse me plaisais, de plus que je serais avec Jasper et je prendrais des cours de pilotage et une éducation de militaire ce que j'aimais, le seul problème que j'avais trouvé c'était que les cours se passait à Washington DC, très loin de chez moi, de ma famille, de mes amis… J'avais déjà contacté les adresses et j'avais déjà commencé quelques cours de pilotage et de combat à terre. J'étais vraiment déborder avec mes cours que j'avais en plus mais cela me permettais de penser moins à Bella, mon ange, mon amour… ma « petite sœur » pff, comme si c'était possible.

Alice était parti me chercher des draps pour le canapé qui faisait aussi clic-clac. Elle revint au bout d'un moment, m'ordonnant d'aller prendre ma douche tandis qu'elle ferait le lit. Je n'avais pas osez de répondre, elle avait beau être haute comme trois pomme, elle n'en restait pas moins terrifiante. Je me précipitai donc dans la salle de bain, et je vis un bas de pyjama sur le rebord du lavabo… Alice, elle avait déjà tout préparait.

Je pénétrai dans la douche, et fit couler l'eau chaude. Je restai un moment sous l'eau qui me fit je dois dire un bien fou, l'eau chaude décontractait mes muscles qui était vraiment tendu.

Je rejoignis Alice qui était allongé sur mon lit, les mains derrière la tête, regardant le plafond dans de intenses réflexions, je suppose. Je me mis à coté d'elle, positionna mes mains de la même façon que mon amie, je fixais moi aussi le plafond.

- Tu es content, dit-elle brisant le silence. Qu'elle soit de retour ?

- Franchement, répondis-je après un moment de questionnement. Je ne sais pas et toi ?

- J'avais tant espéré avant, dit-elle. J'avais tant voulu qu'elle revienne maintenant que c'est fait, je n'arrive pas à me réjouir, une part de moi aimerait vraiment qu'elle ne soit jamais revenue. Je dois être un monstre, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, soupirais-je. Tu as juste trop souffert de son départ et je suppose que c'est plutôt de la fierté que tu as là.

- Comme toi ?

- Je ne sais pas, peut-être…

- J'aurais tant aimée sautillais comme une folle criant le retour de ma meilleure amie mais non, dans ma tête je me dis « super Bella est de retour » sauf que c'est ironique, tu vois…

- Je ne le vois que trop bien…

Alice se releva, me souhaitant bonne nuit. Je n'arrivai pas à dormir alors je me rhabillai et alla chez moi récupérer mes affaires, si je devais rester chez Alice pendant un moment autant que je prenne mes affaires surtout si je ne savais si je rentrerais ou pas.

J'avais pris toutes mes affaires mais sans comprendre pourquoi au lieu de partir tout de suite en faisant le moins de bruits possible, je me dirigeai vers la chambre d'amis, la chambre où Bella dormait. Je me dirigeai vers elle, la regarda un moment. Un coup de poignard en plein cœur ne m'aurait pas fait autant de mal qu'un cet instant précis. Savoir que je ne l'a reverrais peut-être plus pendant un moment me brisa le cœur plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, enfin, si c'est possible. J'avais mal, je me sentais lâche mais c'était ce que j'étais un putain de lâche.

- _Je te déteste, je te hais ... j'ai Mal ... je t'aime..._

Après ces mots qui étaient sortis tout seuls de ma bouche mais qui n'était que la stricte vérité, je décidais de faire une lettre à ma mère pour pas qu'elle ne s'inquiète.

Ironique n'est-ce pas ? C'était Bella qui avait fait ça, je lui en avais voulu et maintenant, je le fais, moi aussi.

* * *

**Coucou mes chéries =)**

**Alors ce chapitre ?**

**J'aimerais vraiment avoir votre avis :$**

**Merci pour tous vos Review et vos soutiens aussi peu sont-ils**

**→ Je sais ce chapitre est vraiment petit mais vous ne serez pas déçus de la longueurs des chapitres suivant (qui sont déjà fait mais hors-ligne).**

**→ vendredi j'ai étais à mon lycée pour une réunion parent-proff et je peux vous dire que je suis fière de moi**

**Je vous écrit l'observation du conseil de classe =) :**

**Résultats satisfaisants, élève sérieuse et travailleuse. Continuez ainsi ! Encouragements du conseil de classe.**

**Donc pour vous dire que je suis fière de moi vue que durant toute mon année de collège ( je suis en seconde) et bien j'étais vraiment une grosse fouteuse de merde ^^**

**Je sais, je raconte ma vie mais c'est la première fois qu'on m'en courage et tout... donc je voulais vous faire passer ma joie :$**

**→ J'ai un ami enfin des amis qui savent ce que je fais (mes écrits ect...) Bref, il veulent absolument que j'édite mais je ne suis pas très sûr donc si vous voulez donnez votre avis, vous pouvez lol**

**→ Pour celles qui me connaissent plus, généralement mes fictions s'arrêtes vers les 25 chapitres plus un épilogue mais pour cette fiction, je crois que ça va être différent, si tout marche aussi bien comme maintenant et bien je suis fière de vous dire que cette fiction dépassera les 30 chapitres, je ne sais pas encore mais vues les idées que j'ai prévus pour la suite 25 chapitres serait pas assez x)**

**J'ai un répertoire http : / / repert0ire-twilight . Skyrock . com**

**→ Allez inscrire vos fictions (qui concernent Twilight ou éventuellement The vampires Diaries)**

**J'aimerais sincèrement avoir vos avis, c'est important pour moi !**

**Bisous Bisous**

**Lilie**


	13. Souvenir

Coucou tous le monde =)

Je suis désolé pour tous le temps que j'ai mis pour ce chapitre mais je tiens à vous dire que j'ai plusieurs fictions sur Skyrock donc c'est très dûr à géré

Je remercie à toute celles qui m'ont m'y des reviews

* * *

Cela faisait plus de six jours que j'avais appris que ma meilleure amie était revenue, je n'avais pas osé lui rendre visite, pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas, par peur peut-être. Quant à elle, elle était même pas venue, prendre de mes nouvelle ou autre. Peut-être qu'elle m'a oublié ? Peut-être que pour elle notre amitié qui avait commencé au jardin d'enfant avait était, elle aussi oublier ? Si cela ce trouve, elle avait réussi à tournée la page sur nous. Une chose que je n'avais pas réussit à faire il y a quatre ans quand Bella traînait avec les cancre du lycée et que j'étais une des nombreux souffre douleurs.

**Flash Back**

**_J'étais au premier rang comme à mon habitude, debout, devant la table attendant que notre professeur de littérature nous demande de nous asseoir. Une demande qu'elle ne fasse que lorsque le silence était présent. Depuis un moment, j'ai un petit pincement au cœur lorsque je rentre dans la classe. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que c'était la matière favorite de ma meilleure amie. Vous allez me demandez où était elle maintenant, non ? C'est simple, elle a vendu sa place au premier rang ainsi que sa carrure d'élève model, respectueuse et intelligente pour une place au fond, être cancre, insolente et parfaitement une fille sans cervelle. Elle était devenue comme des filles qui étaient dans notre classe depuis le CP qui ne pense qu'aux garçons, et leur maquillage, qui est aussi intelligente qu'une petite cuillère, autrement dit une pouf. Elle était devenue une fille que nous avions tant détestée.  
J'entendis un rire, que je ne connaissais que trop bien, celui de Jessica Stanley, la nouvelle amie de ma meilleure amie. Je me retournais à l'instar de d'autres personnes. Quatre filles étaient assisse sur leur table, les jambes croisé, ressortant leur poitrine qui cette dernière était presque vue à cause de leur immense décolleté, leur cheveux qu'elle faisait volé de gauche à droite afin de faire de l'effet aux gars, ce qui par ailleurs marchait. Où leur mini jupe c'était relevée arrivée en haut des cuisse dont seulement deux, trois centimètres protégée la vue de leur sous-vêtement, une chose qui ne les générait sûrement pas soit dit en passant. C'est filles étaient Jessica Stanley, Lauren Mallory, Tanya Denali et Isabella Cullen.  
Je levai les yeux au ciel, devant leur attitude ridicule, ce qui n'échappait pas Lauren.  
- Qu'est-ce que t'a toi, la naine, me dit-elle. T'es jalouse parce que tu est habillé dans un sac poubelle et pas nous ?  
Elle me faisait rire, car je l'avoue, je suis une accro de la mode, toujours habillé comme il se doit, c'était elle qui faisait pitié.  
- Désolé la mode Paris Hilton n'est pas une mode que j'adore, répliquais-je. Je préfère de loin être habillé comme un sac poubelle que d'être habillé comme une pouf qui n'attend que de se faire sauter par le premier venu.  
Hé hop, un autre pincement au cœur, tout cela parce que c'était ce que disait ma meilleure amie, à chaque fois que Tanya, Jessica et Lauren nous faisait des réflexions.  
- Hé mais c'est que la lilliputienne commence a ouvrir sa gueule.  
La bande me balancé des horreurs en pleine figure, tous sauf Isabella. Elle, se contentait de rire avec les autres, c'est ce qui me blessait le plus. La chose qui me donnait envie de pleurer mais je ne devais pas, ça leur ferait que trop plaisir.  
La prof était intervenue, ils s'étaient tût et Isabella ouvrit la bouche pour la première fois. « Mais oui voyons, il faut arrêter d'embêter la petite, c'est la chouchoute des professeurs »  
La prof' nous demanda au même moment de nous asseoir, je la remercier du regard, ce qui me permis d'échappée quelques larmes silencieuses sans que la bande ne le sache.  
Le professeur m'avait toujours soutenu, elle savait que Bella et moi, on était inséparable, et, le fait que du jour au lendemain, elle devienne comme les autres. A la fin des cours, elle m'avait demandait ce qui c'était passé alors je lui avais raconté l'abandon de sa mère et l'arrivée de sa belle-mère. Depuis ce jour, elle essayait de m'aider face aux autres._**

**Fin du flash back**

Les larmes roulèrent sur ma joue, c'était la première fois qu'elle s'en était prise à moi. Pourtant c'est moi, qui, en ce moment même et dans ma voiture devant chez elle. Jasper et Edward étaient partit voir le chef de mon copain, j'avais décidé de faire le premier pas. J'avais espoir qu'elle se souvienne de notre dernière rencontre, qu'elle se souvienne que j'avais était la seule à être présente suite à sa tentative de suicide. Je l'avais prise dans mes bras, à ce moment là j'avais retrouvé ma Bella. Je l'avais revue pour la première fois en plusieurs années. Me ramenant toujours au même souvenir, celui du jardin d'enfant, le jour où je l'avais rencontré.

**Flash back**

**J'étais toute seule dans mon coin, assise sur un petit banc, trois petites filles de mon âge m'avaient poussée, trois blondes. Elles m'avaient poussée parce qu'une jolie fille, je crois que c'était la plus belle du parc, les trois blondes voulaient absolument que la petite brune devienne leur amie. Je pleurais dans mon coin, j'avais mal à mes mains, tous ça parce que c'était un réflexe quand je tombais de me rattraper. Je n'avais pas d'amis, j'étais toujours toute seule sans que personne ne vient me défendre contre les autres méchantes filles. Pourtant, la nouvelle c'était assis à mes cotés, elle m'avait pris mes mains et elles avaient un bisou sur les deux plaies. « Un bisou magique, comme ça tu n'auras plus mal » c'est ce qu'elle m'avait dit, je lui avait souris timidement puis elle c'était présenté et j'en avais fait de même. Depuis ce jours on ne c'était jamais quittée.**

**Fin du flash back**

Ce souvenir m'avait donnée du courage, il fallait que je retrouve ma meilleure amie mais c'est envie folle avait aussi vite disparu qu'elle en était arrivée. Pourquoi ? Jacob Black, un membre de la bande sortait de chez Bella, ce dernier rigolait avec ma meilleure amie, au même moment les trois blondes arrivèrent et prirent Bella dans leur bras, cette dernière dit au revoir à son ami et fit entrer ses amies chez elle. Ma gorge se serra, j'essayée de ravaler ma peine et mes larmes. Elle regarda dans ma direction nos regards s'accrochèrent, elle me sourit et me fit un signe de la main quant à moi je ne lui répondis pas et retourna chez moi sans un regard à la jolie brune. Elle avait tellement changée, elle était de plus en plus belle. Elle avait toujours était belle, la plus belle même. Je me garai sur le bas-côté, puis je m'étais effondré sur le volant. Elle n'avait pas changée, elle était toujours avec c'est poufs. J'avais perdu ma meilleure amie, ma Bella, ma sœur, ma confidente. Je l'avais perdu.

Je pleurais, encore et encore, de plus en plus fort, pendant je ne sais combien de temps j'étais toute seule maintenant, j'avais perdu une partie de moi, je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus, je suis perdu ; il n' y a plus d'Alice et Bella... cette fatalité me sauta aux yeux, m'ouvrant le cœur dont le sang partait abondamment. Une sonnerie de portable retentis dans l'habitacle, c'était Tennessee de Hans Zimmer, la chanson favorite de Bella, nouvelle ouverture à mon cœur. Je regardai le correspondant, c'était Jasper. Je ne pouvais pas répondre, pas devant mon état, il s'inquièterait ainsi que mon meilleur ami qui accessoirement est le demi-frère de ma meilleure ou ex-meilleure amie, je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus, je suis perdu.  
Je me redressai, inspirais, expirais, soufflais fortement puis je balançai ma tête en arrière, la posant sur le pose tête, passant fébrilement mes deux mains dans mes cheveux. Je regardai mon portable, Jasper m'avait laissé un message « Tu es où ? Tu vas bien ? Je t'ai appelé mais tu n'as pas répondu ! Bref, Edward et moi on a une nouvelle importante =) » Je souris et pianota sur les touches pour répondre à l'amour de ma vie « Désolé j'arrive tout de suite » Je redémarrai ma voiture et continua ma route vers chez moi.

Arriver à l'appartement, j'avais à peine pénétrais à l'intérieur qu'Edward me prit dans ses bras me faisant virevolté dans les airs sous les rires de mon cher et tendre Jasper.  
- EDWARD, criais-je en rigolant toujours sous la surprise de sa fougue. Il t'arrive quoi ?

* * *

Alors ?

j4AIMERAIS VRAIMENT AVOIR VOTRE AVIS ?


	14. Trio Blondes

Coucou les meufs

Je remercie : Ranianada, emichlo, Aurelie-Leon, Bellaandedwardamour et Grazie pour vos review's

Un nouveau chapitre rien que pour vous toutes =)

Je vous laisse lire avec une douce inquiétude attendant vos avis.

* * *

**Point de vue Bella**

Je n'arrive pas à comprendre... Comprendre, il faut toujours comprendre, j'ai un besoin de tout savoir, j'arrive toujours comprendre mais là non... J'arrive pas, je comprend pas, ça me stress.

J'étais dans la chambre d'Amis, étant donnée que ma chambre est inhabitable, ce qui par ailleurs, je m'en demande la raison. Je fais les cents pas dans cette pièce, je tourne en ronds et je cherche les réponses à mes questions... Mais je comprend pas, je ne sais pas, je veux savoir... j'ai besoin de savoir, ça fait deux nuits que je ne dors plus, je... j'ai besoin de savoir et de contrôler. Je n'aime pas, je déteste être prise au dépourvue. Je suis une personne qui aime non ce n'est pas une question d'aimer, c'est un besoin, c'est un bien être, bref, je suis une de c'est nombreuse personnes qui ont besoin de savoir et de contrôler.

Je descendis les escaliers, et allai dans la cuisine, mon beau-frère, Emmett, se goinfrer comme un porc, pour ne pas changé, aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, je l'ai toujours connu comme ça. Mes parents n'étaient pas là, Rosalie était à la douche, j'avais besoin de réponses, ça me tue de ne pas savoir ; je m'installai en face d'Emmett et le regardai.  
- Quoi ? Dit-il.  
- J'ai besoin de savoir, je veux des réponses à mes questions.  
- Heu... oui.  
- Pourquoi ma chambre est fermée à clé ?  
- Parce qu'on va changer le sol.  
- Pourquoi ?  
Il était mal à l'aise mais je m'en foutais, je devais savoir.  
- Il y a encore la marque de ta tentative de... Tu sais quoi.  
- Ho...  
Un flash mes revenues, de cette soirée, je me sentais mal, j'avais envie de vomir, j'étais nauséeuse.  
- Hé mini pouce tu vas bien, t'es blanche comme un linge, pire qu'un vampire.  
Je souriais, pour le rassurer, j'allais bien, j'allais mieux. J'avais eu des réponses à mes questions, je me sentais mieux, plus légère mais j'en avais encore, plein.  
- Pourquoi Edward, ne m'aime pas ?  
- Je ne sais pas, personne ne sait, désolé.  
- Pourquoi il a dit que j'avais refusé tout contacte, je ne me souviens pas... Pourquoi j'ai refusé tout contacte avec vous pendant c'est trois ans ? ça m'aurait fait du bien, je pense, non ?  
- Tu n'a rien refusais, c'est ton père et Esmée. Mais nous on croyais que c'était toi alors, je pense qu'il était en colère.  
- Alors il est parti parce qu'il ne m'aime pas et qu'il est en colère après moi ?  
- Non... Edward est quelqu'un de très complexe, je ne pense pas qu'il soit en colère après toi mais après vos parents, et, je pense que c'est pour ça qu'il est partit, mais pas à cause de toi, petite.  
- Merci.  
J'avais des réponses à mes questions, je me sentais mieux, plus légère mais j'en avais encore, plein, mais il ne pouvait pas me les apportés.

Je montai à l'étage, et croisai ma sœur.  
- Ma chérie, dit-elle. On s'en va, tu penses pouvoir rester toute seule ?  
- Rose, répondis-je un peu plus vexer. J'ai dix-huit ans, je me sens bien physiquement et mentalement alors c'est bon.  
- Oui... désolé.  
- Pas de problème.  
- Bisous, je t'aime, dit-elle en me bisant ma joue droite.  
Puis elle dévala les escaliers puis elle parti rejoindre son homme. Je retournai dans la chambre d'amis, je m'apprêtai à refaire les cents pas quand j'entendis la porte claquée et le téléphone sonner. Je descendis et répondit au téléphone.  
- Allo ?  
- Bella ? C'est papa.  
- Oui ? Il y a un problème.  
- Non, non, mais enfaîte ne on ne va pas pouvoir rentrer avant Samedi, ils ont prolongée les ouvertes du salon vue que ça marche bien.  
- Ho, bhé c'est cool. Répondis-je. Esmée doit être heureuse, ne vous en faites pas, si j'ai un problème j'appelle Rosalie.  
- Très bien ma puce, oui Esmée est folle de joie, rit-il. Je te fais confiance, pas de bêtise.  
Je remarquai au son de sa voix, il était vraiment inquiet ce qui par ailleurs je comprenais.  
- Oui ne t'inquiète pas...  
- Ha et heu... Tu as des nouvelles d'Edward ? Même si Esmée ne le dit pas, elle à peur pour lui.  
- Je comprend et non je n'ai pas de nouvelle mais si j'en ai, je vous appelles, d'accord ?  
- D'accord, bhé à Samedi, Esmée te passe le bonjour et te fais des bisous... Ha oui et aussi elle me dit de te dire qu'elle t'aime fort et qu'elle est contente que tu sois rentrée.  
- Dit lui bonjours aussi, pareil pour les bisous et dit lui aussi que je l'aime et que c'est la meilleure des mamans.  
J'entendis mon père répété et j'entendis la réaction d'Esmée, elle était heureuse. Mon père me dit au revoir et raccrocha.

Je cherchai un stylo et un papier pour noter diverses choses que j'avais en tête, alors j'ouvris le meuble et je trouvais une clé, je savais c'était de qu'elle pièce. La pièce interdite... Ma chambre. Sans réfléchir je pris la possession de la clé, montai les escaliers puis d'une mains tremblante et précipité j'enfonçai la clé dans la serrure et tourna cette dernière. Il y eu un 'clic' puis je pris la poignée, la baissa et tirai le cœur battant. Je fis un pas, et je me retrouvais dans ma chambre. Il y avait beaucoup de poussières, je vis au sol une énorme tâche de sang. Je déglutis difficilement et m'avançai jusqu'à la marque. Une arriver je me mis un genoux et d'une main plus que tremblante, je caressai la tâche. Le souvenir de cette soirée me revint en pleine tête comme un coup de vent lors d'une tempête. Je fermai fortement mes yeux, j'essayai de respiré tant bien que mal malgré ma respiration haché.  
Je ré ouvrit les yeux, des larmes salée roulèrent le long de mes joues. Je me relevai et me plaçai devant le miroir barrée de rayure un autre souvenir me revint. J'avais aiguisai la lame avec le miroir. Je tournai la tête, la secouant, je voulais enlever les images de ma tête. Mon regard se fixa sur un téléphone portable. Il fallait que je m'en achète un autre, un avec les personnes de ma nouvelle vie. Je me rappelais où j'avais ranger mon argent de poche. Je pris mon argent et sortis de la maison tout en fermant la porte et je me dirigeai vers les magasins à pied.

J'avais trouvé un portable qui me plaisait et qui était dans mes moyens.  
- Isabella Cullen, dit une voix grave derrière mon dos me faisant sursauter. Une revenante.  
Je me retournai et vit un jeune homme, d'une peau mâte, très grand et surtout très beau.  
- Jacob Black, répondis-je.  
Sans me réponde il me fi voler, et, me reposa à terre non sans m'avoir offert un sourire éblouissant.  
Je parti acheté mon portable Jacob à mes cotés, ce dernier me demanda directement mon numéro que je lui donnai avec hésitation mais il n'eu parut pas le remarquer. Il me raccompagna chez moi, et je l'invitais chez moi.  
Nous parlâmes pendant près d'une heure, nous rappelant des souvenirs puis il reçu un appel de son père il devait rentré.  
J'avais appris qu'il avait arrêté les cours et avait ouvert un garage dont les affaires marchaient bien. J'étais fière de lui, fière qu'il est réussit et faire ce qu'il voulait. Sur le perron, il me sorti une blague, je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, tellement, c'était stupide puis au même moment trois blondes arrivèrent, elle s'arrêtèrent et la première, s'approcha de moi et me serra dans ses bras.  
- Isie, cria Tanya. Comme tu nous as manqué.  
Puis les deux autres filles arrivèrent, Lauren et Jessica. Elle me prirent elle aussi dans leurs bras et entra chez moi sans me demandais l'autorisation. D'accord. Jacob parti et mon regard se portèrent sur une porsh jaune canari, comme si, on m'avait appelé, je croisai un regard bleu profond, celui d'une fille mais je n'arrivais pas à distinguer la personne, mais, j'avais le pressentiment de la connaître et de l'aimer, alors je lui sourit et lui fit coucou de la main, en espérant qu'elle me réponde et qu'elle viennent me rejoindre mais non, elle partit au quart de tour, qu'est-ce que j'avais fais de mal ? Pourquoi, cette personne était partit si vite, comme si, j'avais la peste. Pourquoi ? Je devais savoir, je devais comprendre.  
Je retournai chez moi, soucieuse, puis je vis les trois filles sur mon canapé.  
Elle parlait encore et encore, de chose aussi futile qu'inintéressants. Elles se mirent à parler de mon demi-frère, vanté les mérites de sa beauté et j'en passe puis elles se mirent à se moquer d'Alice. Un autre flash m'apparut sur tout ce que j'avais vécu avec cette personne. Puis un sentiments m'envahi, un sentiment de manque, de culpabilité et de colère.  
- Fermer vos bouches, criais-je. Vous êtes juste méchante et détestable, vous ne la connaissait pas !  
- C'est toi qui nous dit ça, alors qu'il y a quelques années tu disais du mal d'elles...  
- Et j'avais tord car Alice vous surpasse dans tout les domaines, peut-être pas pour être une pouf mais elle est dix fois plus intelligente, drôle et tout ce qu'on veux de plus que vous.  
- Non mais t'as vue comment elle est habillée comme un sac poubelle, cracha Lauren.  
- Désolé si la mode Paris Hilton n'est pas une mode qu'elle adore, répliquais-je. Personnellement je préfèrerais être habillée comme un sac poubelle que d'être habillé comme une pouf qui n'attend que de se faire sauter par le premier venu.  
Les filles se levèrent en colère puis Lauren me toisa.  
- Tu auras de nos nouvelles Isabella Cullen, cracha t-elle. Ne compte plus sur Jacob car il est à nous.  
Puis elle partirent en claquant la porte tandis que je me laissai tombé sur canapé et soufflais.

Je me relevai d'un coup c'est yeux bleu profond, Alice... Elle qui a toujours était là pour moi, même si je ne le mérite pas, elle était venue après ma tentative, elle avait était la seule. Et, elle ne m'avait pas oublier, ma meilleure amie, ma Lili, ma sœur, ma confidente. Elle était venue, aujourd'hui... Il fallait que je retrouve.

* * *

Chapitres courts je sais mais les suivants seront plus long.

Je ne tiens pas rajouté trop de choses afin d'avoir un plus long chapitre en risquant d'en faire trop.

Cliquez sur la petite bulles et donnez moi vos avis, please.

Bisous Bisous

Lilie (L)


	15. Mais si tout cela était un rêve ?

Coucou tous le mondes ! Je suis désolé encore une fois pour ce retard ! mais ma vie personnelle ces dernier temps est un grand n'importe quoi !

Je remercie à toute celle qui m'ont laissez des review"s c'est important pour moi d'avoir vos avis !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture =)

* * *

**Point de vue Bella**

Nous étions vendredi. Mes parents rentrer demain, ma sœur et son mari étaient parti au restaurant, normal vue qu'on était le quatorze février... la soirée des amoureux comme on dit, non ?

Deux jours sont passés depuis que j'avais « revue » Alice. Deux jours que Jacob me draguer effrontément. Deux jours que le trio de blondes m'insultai ou autres mais j'en avais que faire.

C'est la première fois que je n'aime la saint valentin. Pourquoi ? Parce que je n'avais jamais était amoureuse alors pour moi c'était une soirée comme les autres.

Mais... plus maintenant, mon cœur a était volé sans mon accord cependant je ne le regrette aucunement car je sais que si il me l'aurait demandé, je lui aurais donnée.

Malgré mon amour, cela n'est pas réciproque. Un amour à sens unique comme on dit, non ?

Je n'avais tout d'abord pas compris ce sentiment puis j'avais cru l'être puis je l'ai perdu de vue mais je l'ai revu.

Je n'avais tout d'abord pas compris ce sentiment puis j'avais cru l'être puis je l'ai perdu de vue mais je ne l'ai pas revu.

Cependant, j'ai un besoin de tout savoir, j'arrive toujours comprendre mais je n'avais pas compris jusqu'à il y a peu mais je sais désormais, j'ai compris.

Je n'avais tout d'abord pas compris ce sentiment puis j'avais cru l'être puis je l'ai perdu de vue mais je ne l'ai pas revu.

Je n'avais tout d'abord pas compris ce sentiment puis j'avais cru l'être puis je l'ai perdu de vue mais je ne l'ai pas revu.

J'étais sur le canapé, vêtu d'un simple débardeur blanc sans un soutien-gorge puis je n'avais qu'un shorty de la même couleur. J'étais lovée contre le canapé, un plaid sur moi. Il y avait des crêpes que j'avais fais dans la soirée puis un pot de nutella à cotés. Je n'avais plus faim, j'en avais mangée une dizaine. Je regardai un film, meurtre à la saint valentin, un film d'horreur qui correspondait à cette soirée.

J'étais dans le noir, devant la télé quand j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir tout doucement. D'un geste, j'éteignis le téléviseur, me levai, avancé vers la porte, retenant mon souffle qui était déjà difficile. Mon cœur battait plus vite, plus férocement. Mes jambes tremblaient comme jamais. Puis la lumière s'allumait d'un coup. Je n'avais pas fait attention à mon visiteur que j'avais sursauter puis hurlais ; je ne bougeais plus, j'étais paralyser, j'avais les yeux fermer, j'avais trop peur pour les ouvrir, mon cœur était sous le point de ce faire la belle, résonnant dans tout mon être et qui si cela se trouve dans toute la pièce. Des larmes roulèrent le long de mes joues. Je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir. Je me maudit d'avoir regarder un film d'horreur toute seule et dans le noir.

- Bella ?

C'était un homme, un ténor parfait, je connaissais cette voix.

J'ouvris les yeux difficilement et vit mon demi-frère, Edward. Je lâchai un sanglot hystérique, ma main droite devant ma bouche recouvrant également mon nez et je me mis à pleurer de soulagement. Mes jambes me lâchèrent, j'étais sur le point de tomber, j'attendis l'impact de mes genoux contre le sol. Mais il ne vint pas au lieu de cela j'étais dans des bras musclé, tête enfoui contre son torse, humant sont odeur divinement délicieuse aux saveurs de lilas et de soleil empreintes de touches miellés. Je sentis sa main me frotter le dos, maladroitement. Mes pieds quittèrent le sol et je me retrouvais dans les bras de mon demi-frère qui ce dernier me porter telle une marier.

Il se dirigea dans le salon et il me posa doucement sur le canapé. Il alluma la télévision pour je ne sais quelle raison puis nous arrivâmes directement sur le film, le tueur tuer une femme qui venait de se faire enfoncer un bout de fenêtre dans la gorge.

- O.K je comprend mieux, marmonna t-il.

Par contre, moi, ce n'était pas mon cas, je ne comprenais pas du tout. Puis je sentie ses bras resserré ma taille, alors que je relevais la tête, sourcilles froncés et le questionnai des yeux.

- Je comprend mieux ta réaction hystérique, expliqua t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Je piquai en phare, génial il manquait plus que ça, vraiment.

- Même pas vrai, répliquais-je en détournant les yeux. J'ai réagit normalement, imagine tu aurais était un serial-killer, hein !

Il éclata de rire mais se calma directement sous mon regard peu amène.

- Mais aussi quelle idée de regarder un film d'horreur toute seule, reprit-il. Tu as quoi ? Douze, treize ans.

Je fronçai le nez. Comment osait-il ?

- Tout d'abord je n'ai pas douze, treize ans. J'ai dix-huit ans, répliquais-je alors que je me détachai de son emprise. Puis il y avait personne pour regardez avec moi et je n'étais pas d'humeur à regardez des films d'amour.

- Et pourquoi n'es-tu pas à un rendez-vous ?

- Bhé il faudrait quelqu'un, raillais-je. Puis à part Jacob, personne ne m'a demandé, alors et de toute façon je n'ai pas à me justifié auprès de toi.

- Tu viens de le faire pourtant, ria t-il.

- Et toi ? Tu n'es pas avec Jane ?

Il se raidit et son sourire s'effaça.

- Tu l'a connais ?

- Non... pas vraiment, elle est juste venue te voir en m'expliquant qu'elle est ta copine. Mais je me souviens vaguement qu'elle était dans ma classe l'année de ma tentative.

- Était.

- Hein ?

- Elle était ma copine, je ne suis plus avec.

- Oh...

Puis sans que je le veuille mes s'étirèrent de telle sorte que ça formait un sourire.

- Hum... tu veux des crêpes ? Repris-je en changeant de sujet.

- Non c'est bon, rit-il. Je ne veux pas mourir intoxiqué ou autres.

Je lui donnai un coup de poing dans l'épaule. Puis nous nous regardâmes en silence pendant un moment et c'est alors que nous éclatâmes de rires.

J'étais dans ses bras, sur le point de m'endormir, on regardait un film, je ne sais plus son nom exactement. Edward éteignis la télé puis me pris dans ses bras, telle une mariée et il me monta dans ma chambre. Il me borda tandis que je m'apprêtai à rejoindre les bras de Morphée. Je me voyais sur une plage, le soleil brûlant ma peau, Edward à mes coté. Je le regardai. _Je sentie un effleurement, une haleine caressant ma peau. Un frôlement sur main. Puis un second effleurement, cette fois sur ma joue faite du bout des doigts, d'une grande prudence. Sa peau était lisse comme du satin et douce comme de la plume. A son touché j'eus le sentiments que cette caresse s'enfonçait jusqu'à mes os, provoquant un picotement électrique qui me secoua la moelle épinière et un frémissement au fond de mon ventre. Je gémis. Mes tremblements s'épanouissaient en un désir brûlant_*. J'ouvris les yeux, son visage tellement près du mien. Je me redressai et il m'embrassa, d'abord léger comme un murmure, puis d'une manière plus osé, plus passionnée. Ses lèvres s'épousant merveilleusement bien aux miennes. Son visage s'écarta du mien. Mes joues en feu, je le regardais stupéfaite. Ce pourrait-il qu'il ressente la même chose que moi ?

- Joyeuse saint valentin, me susurra t-il dans le creux de l'oreille me faisant, par la même occasion, frissonner... frissonner de plaisir mais surtout de désir.

Puis il parti sans un mot, tandis que je me laissai tombé sur mon oreiller, j'avais tellement chaud, ma respiration saccader.

Je n'avais tout d'abord pas compris ce sentiment puis j'avais cru l'être puis je l'ai perdu de vue mais je l'ai revu.

Je n'avais tout d'abord pas compris ce sentiment puis j'avais cru l'être puis je l'ai perdu de vue mais je l'ai revu.

Je savais maintenant que j'étais amoureuse de lui, du véritable amour et il m'avait embrassé.

_Mais si tout cela était un rêve ?_

* * *

Voilà voulou voili

Oui je sais je suis folle mais que vous voulez-vous :D

*Extrait de Révélation

Comme ce chapitre est vraiment court et que j'ai m'y du temps avant de le poster j'ai vais mettre un autre chapitre à la suite =) mais j"aimerais quand même un review's sur celui-ci =)

_ Bisous Bisous_

__Lilie (L)


	16. Nos démons personel

Re les gens ! Voilà le chapitre suplémentaire comme promis =)

Je remercie : emichlo qui est toujours la première à être là =)

* * *

**Point de vue Edward**

Je prenais un café, après ma douche qui cette dernière avait était plus que froide, j'avais mal dormi la veille et je m'étais réveillé avec une érection d'enfer.

La porte d'entrer s'ouvrit puis ma mère accompagnée de son mari apparurent dans la cuisine. Ma mère s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte, je me levai et allai à leur rencontre. Puis ma mère se jeta à mon coup.

- Oh mon bébé, cria t-elle. Je suis désolé.

- Non, maman, répondis-je. C'est moi, qui m'excuse, j'ai eu un comportement idiot.

Idiot, peut-être mais c'était une question de survie.

Ma mère se détacha de moi et Carlisle me serra gentiment la main.

Nous étions en pleine conversation lorsque Bella arriva dans la cuisine avec la même tenue qu'hier soir. Elle rougit lorsqu'elle croisa mon regard. Nos parents lui dirent bonjours et lui demanda comment c'était passé la semaine. Elle commençait à narrait son histoire quand la sonnette retentit.

Je me levai et allai ouvrir, il y avait un carton et un bouquet de fleurs, destinée à Bella. Je lui apportai alors qu'elle était étonnée et curieuse. Elle pris la carte qui était avec le bouquet de rose et lis le mot : « Pour toi, ma douce Bella. J'aimerais te revoir afin de rattraper le temps perdu. Jacob » Une vague de colère m'envahit. La jalousie ?

- Hé bien ma chérie, rit ma mère. A peine arriver et tu te fais déjà courtiser.

- Ça me plait pas trop, intervint Carlisle. Jacob est un coureur de jupon.

- Arrêtez, coupa Bella. Je n'ai pas envie de sortir avec lui même si il est vraiment craquant.

- Et c'est quoi ton autre paquet ? dis-je plus durement que je ne l'aurais voulu.

Elle me regarda en fronçant les sourcils mais abdiqua. Elle ouvrit le paquet et se recula vivement. Qu'avait-elle.

Je jetai un coup d'œil et vis une rose avec plein d'asticot, puis une photo d'elle avec trois blondes. Vu la tenue qu'elle portait, ça devait être sa période 'rebelle'. Puis un mot y était, je le lu c'était une lettre de reproche face au comportement odieux de Bella envers elles. Carlisle lu le mot à son tour puis il reporta son attention vers Belle, j'en fus de même. Elle paraissait bien le prendre, elle avait un petit sourire narquois au coin des lèvres.

- Tu n'as pas changé, claqua Carlisle d'une voix dur. A peine arriver et tu cherches les ennuis.

- C'n'est pas de ma faute, plaida Bella d'une petite voix.

- A d'autre, répliqua Carlisle. Avant que tu arrives on n'avait pas de problème, alors qu'est-ce que tu leur a fait ? Je connais c'est trois filles, elles sont tellement gentille d'ordinaire.

Bella ravala ses larmes et partie à l'étage en courant, j'allai à sa poursuite alors qu'Esmée et Carlisle se disputaient. Je ne comprenais pas tout de suite sa réaction mais je compris. Il avait peur que l'ancienne Bella réapparaisse.

Je retrouvais Bella en tailleur au milieu du lit, dans sa chambre, qui normalement devait être fermer. J'entrai doucement dans la pièce qui était propre et je m'installai en face d'elle.

- Tu as trouvé la clé, dis-je.

Elle hocha de haut en bas.

- Je n'ai pas résisté, dit-elle.

- Tu as fait le ménage à ce que je vois.

- Elle en avait besoin, sourit-elle.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû tu sais, repris-je.

- Je pense que au contraire, j'ai eu raison, répliqua t-elle. Même si sur le moment savait était dure, ça ma permis de m'aider, de tournée la page...

- Le mal par le mal, hein ?

- C'est ce qui est le plus efficace malgré que ce soit plus douloureux.

- Ça ne marche pas toujours, contrais-je. Et dans ce cas, ça fait tout sauf soigné.

- Mais ce qui ne tente rien à rien, répondit-elle. J'ai affronté mon démon

Je souris, je comprenais c'est ce que j'avais fait hier soir. J'avais décidé d'affronter mon démon personne. Isabella Cullen. J'aurais pus moi aussi tournée la page ou faire face. Cette soirée m'aurais permis d'enterrer mes sentiments (tourner la page) mais au lieu de cela je l'ai avait accepter (faire face).

- Pourquoi elles t'ont envoyer ça, demandais-je. Tu n'étais pas choqué ou terrifier... Je ne comprends pas.

- Je savais qu'elles se vengeraient de Mercredi, sourit-elle. J'aurais dû m'en douter, je savais très bien qu'elles étaient sournoises.

- Se venger de quoi ?

- Elles ont insulté Alice, alors je me suis énervée et je leur aie dit qu'Alice était meilleure qu'elle et je les aie en quelque sorte insultée de traînées.

Alors Bella ne l'avait pas oublié comme Alice semblait le croire.

- Pourquoi tu as défendu, Alice ? Demandais-je.

Je devais absolument savoir, car les deux filles pourraient être de nouveau ensemble, même si elles le disaient pas, elles avaient besoin l'une de l'autre, elles avaient besoins de leurs meilleure amie.

- J'ai défendu Alice parce qu'elle a toujours était là, c'est la seule à être revenue après ma tentative, dit-elle.

Alors elle s'en souvenait ? Se souvenait-elle de notre baiser ?

- Tu sais, elle est venu Mercredi, continua t-elle, ses yeux scintillaient de joie. Elle ne ma pas oublier

- C'est vrai, confirmais-je. Elle ne ta pas oublier.

- Pourtant je ne le mérite pas, j'ai était affreuse avec elle.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, dis-je. Tu n'étais pas toi-même, tu étais « malade ».

- Quand bien même, répliqua t-elle tristement. Tu m'as demandé pourquoi je l'avais défendu. C'est mon rôle, le rôle de meilleure amie.

- Tu l'a considèrent toujours en tant que telle ?

- C'est ma meilleure amie, ma Lili, ma sœur, ma confidente, dit-elle avec une vivacité incroyable. Je ferai tout pour qu'elle me pardonne même du shopping.

- Hé bien, il va te falloir de bonne basket, rigolais-je.

Nous rigolâmes un bon moment, puis, un détail me revint.

- Pourquoi tout à l'heure tu a dit qu'elles étaient sournoises ?

- C'est simple, elles ont envoyés le paquet sachant que mon père le verra...

- Et pour que ton père réagisse comme il l'a fait !

- Exactement, dit-elle. Le pire c'est qu'elles ont réussit et je ne sais pas quoi faire.

- Tu sais il a réagit comme ça parce qu'il a peur que tu redevienne comme avant, dis-je. Donc je pense que le mieux serait que tu lui parles.

- Oui tu as raison.

Elle me prit dans ses bras pour me remercier, mon cœur qui battant la chamade était sur le point de me trahir. Elle se détacha de moi et me regarda.

- Tu m'as embrassé, hier ou bien j'ai rêvé ? Demanda t-elle en rougissant et en détournant le yeux.

- Tu rêves que je t'embrasse ? Répliquais-je.

- Tu m'as très bien comprise, dit-elle gêner. Alors tu m'as embrassé ou non ?

- Je te laisse pensée ce que tu veux, dis-je en me levant.

- Non... non, dit-elle en se levant voulant me rattraper tandis que j'avais la main sur la poignée de la porte. J'ai besoin d'une vraie réponse, d'un oui, d'un non ou je ne sais quoi.

Elle m'attrapa le bras. Sans rien préméditer, je la plaqua contre son mur et m'emparai de sa bouche. Mes lèvres mouvant parfaitement aux sienne, je demandais accès pour approfondir de notre baiser, elle me le donna instantanément, ma langue trouvant la sienne dansant sensuellement ensemble. Ses mains fourrageaient dans mes cheveux alors que les mienne était de part et d'autre de sa taille, plaquant son corps au mien, elle ondula son dernier créant une friction entre nos deux sexes.

Nous nous séparâmes à bout de souffles, ses joues étaient en feu, je posai mon front contre le sien et la vrilla des yeux.

- Ma réponse te convient-elle ? Soufflais-je puis je parti de sa chambre sans un regard de peur que mon self-contrôle flanche.

Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait ? Qu'allais-je faire maintenant ? C'est ma demi-sœur ! Pourquoi ne l'avais-je pas connu avant que Carlisle et Esmée ce mette ensemble, hein ?

* * *

Voilà je metterais la suite Mercredi maintenant !

J'aimerais votre avis, please

Bisous Bisous

Lilie (L)


	17. Que la partie commence

Coucou les gens !

Bon Mercredi ?

Je vous remercie pour vos Review's =)

Voilà la suite comme promis !

* * *

**Point de vue Bella**

Je me levai, et descendis les escaliers trouvant mes parents déjeunant dans la cuisine, se regardant amoureusement. Je soupirai de mécontentement. Pourquoi Edward et moi, on ne pouvait pas être comme ça, hein ?

Je me plaçai en bout de table, toujours debout, les deux mains à plat sur la table. Mes parents me regardèrent avec surprise non feinte.

- Que fais tu lever à cette heure-ci ?

C'est vrai d'ailleurs il est quel heure ? Esmée avait remarquait mon trouble et me sourit.

- Il est six heures du matin, ma chérie.

- Quoi ? Et pourquoi vous êtes levée vous aussi ?

- Je vais chez des clients qu'ils veulent rénovée leur maison, répondit Esmée. Et ton père doit allez à l'Hôpital.

- Ha oui, merde, dis-je en me tapant sur le front.

- Pas de grossièretés dans ma maison, me réprimanda Esmée.

- Han oui, merde... oups désolé.

Mon père rit et renversa son café.

- Putain de merde, s'écria t-il.

J'attendis qu'Esmée le réprimande mais elle ne le fit pas.

- Et à lui, tu ne dis rien !

- Heu... Carlisle pas de grossièretés ici.

Mon père la regarda ahuris, j'éclatai de rire tellement que la scène était comique. Puis il faut dire qu'Esmée n'était pas du tout crédible mais alors pas du tout. Mes parents me regardèrent tous les deux sévèrement, je me tus directement puis un silence s'installait mais qui fus de courte durée Esmée et Carlisle éclatèrent de rire à leur tour.

- Tu verrai ta tête ma chérie, rigola mon père.

Je fronçai du nez, et, réussi tant bien que mal ne pas rire, moi aussi. Mon père s'approcha de moi et me pris dans ses bras. J'étais heureuse que tout se soit réglé avec mon père.

_**Flash Back**_

_Je venais de me « réveiller » de mon état second suite au baiser qu'Edward et moi-même avions partagé quelques minutes au par avant. Je devais savoir ce que ça signifier. Pourquoi m'avait-il embrassait ? Je n'osais pas espérer qu'il ressente un quelconque sentiment à mon propos pour ne pas être déçu en fin de compte. Je couru hors de ma chambre et dévalai les escaliers en espérant pouvoir avoir une discussion avec Edward. J'allais dans la cuisine mais il n' y avait personne, j'allais alors dans le salon. Esmée et mon père étaient sur le canapé, regardant la télévision._

_- Vous avez vu Edward ? Demandais-je. _

_- Il est parti chez Alice et Jasper, répondit mon père. Il ne sait pas quand il rentre_

_- Ho..._

_- Bella ? Repris mon père. Edward m'a dit que tu voulais me parler._

_- Te parler ?_

_- Oui, à propos des filles._

_- Ho... heu oui._

_Mon père se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine, j'invité également Esmée à se joindre avec nous. _

_J'étais autour de la table, mes parents en face de moi, me regardant impassible._

_- Heu... j'aimerais tout d'abord que vous promettiez de ne pas me couper la parole ou autres. _

_Ils hochèrent tous les deux la tête de haut en bas puis je repris : _

_- Je sais que vous avez peur que je redevienne comme avant et je le conçoit néanmoins, papa, tu aurais dû me laisser m'expliquai. Comme je l'ai dit ce matin, je n'y suis pour rien, c'est filles ont insulté Alice et je ne pouvais le toléré, je l'ai aie donc remis à leur place alors si défendre sa meilleure amie contre des gamine de dix-huit qui se prenne pour des reines est un crime... je plaide coupable. Car je ne laisserai plus personnes faire du mal à une personne que j'aime, j'ai les aie déjà trop fait souffrir._

_Puis je me levai et j'entendis un raclement de chaise, je me retournai et mon père me prit dans ses bras en s'excusant_

_**Fin du Flash Back**_

Je me rappelai également qu'il fallait que j'arrange tout pour ma relation avec ma meilleure amie.

- Papa tu sais où habite Alice, demandais-je. J'ai à me faire pardonner.

Mon père parti, d'accord merci le vent. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard et me tendis un papier, je regardai ce dernier ; il y avait une adresse marqué. Je souriais à mon père et allai dans ma chambre et m'habillai. Je ne pris pas le temps de manger, que je filai vers l'adresse indiqué.

Je soufflai et toquai à la porte. Un homme blond ouvrit, il était surpris de me voir tandis que je chercher dans ma mémoire si je le connaissais, puis une image de l'hôpital me revint.

- Jasper ? Demandais-je avec hésitation et en me mordant la lèvre inférieur.

En guise de réponse, il me sourit et me laissa entrer.

- Tu cherches Edward, dit-il.

- Non... C'est Alice que je suis venu voir.

- Je... heu... à cette heure-ci.

- Alice m'a toujours appris qu'une journée de shopping se commençait tôt puis je me suis renseigné et je sais qu'elle ne travail pas à la boutique.

- Je...

- Je sais, ris-je.

Il m'indiqua la chambre où Alice dormait, je passais dans le salon où Edward faisait le canapé, il me regarda lui aussi surpris mais je ne fis pas attention. Je n'étais pas venu pour lui mais pour ma Lili.

Arriver dans la chambre, j'ouvris les volets la faisant grogner. Puis je la secouai comme elle faisait avec moi il y a quelques années.

- Putain Edward, cria t-elle. C'est bon je te laisserai tranquille maintenant mais laisse moi dormir.

- Je ne m'appelle pas Edward, rigolais-je.

Elle se releva d'un bond, comme si on l'avait piqué. Et elle me regarda de ses grands yeux bleus.

- Bella, cria t-elle.

Je lui souris, elle s'apprêtait à me sauter dessus mais se retint et elle me toisa.

- Qu'est-ce tu fais là ? Demanda t-elle.

- J'ai besoin d'une accroc à la mode, dis-je. Pour une séance de shopping.

- Toi ? Faire du shopping ?

- Après trois ans d'enfermement, je ne suis plus à la mode et de ce fait je ne risque pas de me faire pardonner si je porte des fringue de 2003

Elle me regarda septique.

- Bon j'accepte juste parce que tu me fais pitié dans ses vêtements, dit-elle se levant.

- Non, ris-je. Tu accepte juste parce que tu es une accroc invétérer du shopping, nuance.

Elle me sourit et alla se préparer.

- Pourquoi, moi ? Rosalie aussi aime le shopping.

- Du shopping sans ma meilleure amie, ce n'est pas du shopping.

Il eu un silence puis le bruit de la douche retentis, je sortie donc de la chambre et rejoignis Jasper et Edward qui parler.

- Comment tu as fait pour la faire sortir de son lit aussi vite, demanda Jasper.

- Shopping, répondis-je en fronçant le nez.

Edward se leva et parti dans la cuisine. Je reportai mon attention vers Jasper qui m'observer sans scrupule.

- Tu as mangé, dit-il après un moment.

- Heu... non.

- Edward prépare aussi un petit déjeuner à _ta_ demi-sœur, cria Jasper avec un sourire.

Edward sorti de la cuisine toisant son ami tandis que ce dernier fit une moue innocente. J'avais loupé un épisode ?

- Viens Bella, dit ensuite Edward alors que Jasper le regardait sévèrement.

Je me levai et le suivais, je m'installais sur une chaise alors qu'il prépara à manger. Une fois fait, il vint s'installait en face de moi. J'avais la tête baisser concentrer sur mon repas, ne voulant pas croiser son regard.

- Tu sais, dit-il. Même si j'en aurais envie, je dis bien même si, nous deux c'est pas possible.

Je relevai la tête.

- Alors pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Je devais tenter le tout pour le tout, j'avais besoin de savoir.

- Tu m'aimes ?

- Oui tu es ma...

- Non, je ne te parle pas d'amour fraternel, coupais-je. Et tu amoureux de moi ? S'il te plait soit honnête.

J'accrochai mon regard aux sien, le rouge me montait aux joues.

- Oui.

Mon cœur s'envola.

- Mais ça ne change rien au faites que nous deux c'est pas possible, reprit-il.

- Tu sais quand j'ai voulu me noyer, le matin avant ma tentative...

- Quoi tu avais essayé de te noyer ? S'écria t-il.

- Oui c'était le lendemain de ton arriver, après que tu m'aie parlé pour la première fois.

- Je ne savais pas...

- Tu es le seul qui le sait, l'informais-je. Mais, je voulais te dire que lorsque j'étais sous l'eau, j'ai vue ma vie défilé, mon cerveau était sur le point d'explosé, mon corps me brûlait et puis j'ai vue tes yeux et ce petit sourire au coin que j'aime tant. Puis avec une force incroyable je suis sorti de l'eau... Tu m'as sauver puis après vint la tentatives et là encore c'est toi qui m'a donnée la force de revenir dans ce monde, ton regard et ton sourire avait était mes dernière image, je... sais sûrement pour cela que lorsque j'ai perdu la mémoire je t'ai embrasser.

Une larme roulait sur ma joue.

- Tout ça pour dire que je t'aime et ne me dis pas que nous deux c'est impossible.

- Bella...

Je me levai.

- Non... écoute quand on n'aime rien est impossible.

- Je n'en démordrais pas, Bella, dit-il. C'est inutile.

- Je croyais que tu m'aimais...

- Bella, dit-il en se pinçant l'arrêt du nez. Je t'aime, okai, je suis même carrément et irrévocablement fou amoureux de toi et ce depuis que tu m'as embrassé la première fois mais ce n'est pas possible. Tu es ma demi-sœur.

- Et alors ? On est pas du même sang, répliquais-je en me rapprochant dangereusement de lui. Je te promets que tu craqueras avant moi... Alors que la partie commence.

- Bella...

- Alice, criais-je en sortant de la cuisine. Tu viens ou quoi ?

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre

Comme il est court je vais faire comme la dernière fois ! je vais mettre deux chapitres en une journée =)

Vos avis,, please :D

Bisous Bisous

Lilie (Y)


	18. Journée entre amis

Re les gens =)

Voilà le deuxième chapitres comme promis :D

* * *

**Point de vue Edward**

Je sortis de la douche de mauvaise grâce, l'eau chaude m'avait vachement détendu après ma conversation avec Bella. Elle m'aimait, Bella m'aimait et du même amour que moi, je n'en revenais toujours pas mais ce n'était pas possible entre nous. Mon cœur qui avait dansé le mambo il y a quelques minutes au part avant c'était calmé et était dorénavant en pleure. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit la fille du mari de ma mère ? Pourquoi ? Puis Bella ne rendait pas la chose facile comme si nous pouvions former un « nous » ? Je me vois mal, dire à ma mère et à Carlisle que j'étais fou amoureux de Bella alors que c'est ma sœur par alliance. Non je ne me vois pas du tout et puis j'ose imaginer la réaction de Carlisle, je suis sûr que à peine il le saura, je serais dans mon cercueil, non sérieusement mon beau-père avait beau être gentil et compréhensif mais il y a des limites à la connerie.

J'entendis la porte claquer et le rire de Jasper résonnant dans l'appartement. Je m'habillai et sortis de la salle de bain.

Je rejoignis mon ami dans le salon, ce dernier se tenait les côtes et avait la respiration difficile.

- Dis-moi... _ta_ demi-sœur chérie, rigola Jasper. C'est une comique.

Il était obligé d'insister sur le faite que ce soit MA demi-sœur.

- ça dépend le sujet, répondis-je en me remémorant la soirée de la saint valentin. Elle t'a fait quoi ?

- Rien c'est sa réaction quand je l'ai un peu charrié, rit-il. Elle est persuader d'être un gros titre effrayant alors qu'elle n'est rien d'autre qu'un petit chaton.

Je ne pus retenir mon rire, j'imagine bien sa tête, la même tête qu'elle avait quand je l'avais taquiné sur son age. Les sourcilles froncé ainsi que son petit nez, les joues rouges tandis qu'elle se mordait la lèvres inférieur. Cette image fit de l'effet à mon bas-ventre. Je devais arrêter de pensée à Bella, à ses rougeurs, et ses petites manies qui me rendent fou de toute les manière possible.

- Tu fais quoi aujourd'hui ? Me demanda Jasper, me sortant de mes pensées.

- Rien de spécial, répondis-je en haussant les épaules. Je pensais allez voir **Eva**.

Jasper tiqua à l'entende de mon amie, je savais qu'il ne l'apprécier pas des masses. Sans que je comprenne pourquoi.

- Bon, dis-je. Elle t'a fait quoi au juste pour que tu l'as traite comme ça ?

- Rien !

- Rien, je n'appelle pas ça rien, m'énervais-je. Elle compte beaucoup pour moi tu sais... ça me tue de voir mon meilleur ami détesté une personne que j'aime.

- Et Bella alors, explosa t-il. Tu as pensée à elle et à ce qu'elle pourrait ressentir ?

- Bella mais pourquoi tu me parles de Bella ? C'est quoi le rapport ?

- Le rapport est qu'Eva t'aime toujours bordel ! Mais écoute-moi bien : Je suis un TEAM BELLA.

- Quoi ? Mais arrête Jazz' tu me fais peur là ! Tu te crois dans Twilight ou quoi ?

Je savais qu'il ne devait pas rester avec Emmett et Alice trop longtemps. Sans compter Rosalie qu'il la forcer à allez voir cinq fois Twilight au cinéma. Un film de vampire et d'amour, un truc dans le genre. Emmett n'avait pas était là et Alice avait trop de travail quant à moi je passais la plus part du temps à me morfonde de l'absence de Bella, ma Bella ou bien être en compagnie de Jane ou d'Eva.

- Non mais pense à Bella qui est amoureuse de toi, tu crois qu'elle va réagir comment quand elle va apprendre qui est réellement Eva ?

- Je ne sais pas... Hé attend comment tu sais que Bella m'aime ?

- Mon petit doigts qu'il me l'a dit, rigola t-il.

Je ne répondis pas, ça servait à rien avec lui. Alors Jasper n'aimait pas Eva juste parce qu'elle et moi on était proche ?

- Donc tu aimes bien, Bella ?

- Tu rigoles ? Je l'adore ce petit chou !

Mon cœur se fit léger d'un seul coup.

- Petit chou ?

- Ouaip... Oh Edward, je suis désolé mais j'ai étais contaminer par Ali' et puis Bella est un sujet sensible.

Je soufflais mais je le comprenais comment ne pas aimer Bella ? Surtout lui ! Avec une Alice, les Cullen et moi-même je devais l'avoué on n'arrêter pas de t'arriser des loges à son propos, il ne pouvait que l'aimais.

- Hé oh, Ed', cria Jasper. Tu m'écoutes ?

- Hein ? Heu ... quoi ? Tu disais ?

- Je disais que tu n'allais pas voir Eva, aujourd'hui mais tu viens avec moi !

- Et tu fais quoi ?

- Je n'ai pas résisté à Alice, dit-il avec une grimace. Je dois les rejoindre pour porter leur sac mais il y a Bella il faut que tu viennes, j'aurais pas assez de bras.

Il sourit, je connaissais ce sourire c'était le genre « Tu obéis ou je vais le dire à Alice »

- De toute façon, continua t-il, j'ai déjà dit que tu venais et que tu serais content de porter les sacs de Bella.

- Tu n'a pas dit ça, rassure-moi, m'écriais-je horrifié.

- Mais non, rigolat-il. J'ai dit : « Pas de problème, Edward m'accompagnera. Il sera content de voir les petites culottes de Bella».

- Mais t'es complètement fou !

Putain de merde, moi qui croyais pouvoir compter sur lui ! Je ne suis pas du genre prude mais c'est Bella...

- Naaan mais c'est rien, elle ne c'est pas vexer, rit-il. Elle a même sourit

- Bhé ça m'étonne pas, vue qu'elle a décidé de me faire craqué, répliquais-je dépité.

Jasper eu un sourire à ce décroché la mâchoire c'est à ce moment là que j'ai compris que Bella avait un nouvel allié car je savais que si Alice est mise aux parfum, elle ne sera certainement pas dans mon camp !

Nous étions autour d'une table, les filles venaient d'arriver. Elles s'installèrent tandis que Jasper héla un serveur.

Ce dernier vint vers nous et nous demanda ce que nous voulions.

- J'aimerais un petit hot-dog, répondit Alice concentrer sur son portable.

Je demandai une barquette de frites, Jasper pareil.

- Moi je prendrais un hot-dog, répondit Bella puis elle me regarda et rajouta : J'aimerais un maxi, j'aime les grosses saucisses !

Le serveur releva la tête et parti en secoua la tête un sourire moqueur au visage, connard ! Jasper, lui était plié en deux et essayai tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle. Bella me regarda de ses prunelles incandescentes, je restai impassible, en apparence du moins. Mais je peux vous dire que le petit Eddy était maintenant très, mais alors très à l'étroit dans mon jean.

- On va où maintenant ? demanda Alice en regardant Bella.

Jasper éclata de rire, à nouveau et cette fois je l'accompagnai. Alice nous regarda en fronçant les sourcils ne comprenant pas. Pauvre petite, elle n'avait pas entendu ce qu'avait dit Bella et elle était complètement à l'ouest.

Bella me regarda et répondit :

- J'ai besoin de lingerie, sourit-elle. Je suis tombé l'autre jour sur un merveilleux petit ensemble, tu vas aimée.

Elle me jeta un second coup d'œil. Je dégluti difficilement comprenant que cette phrase n'était pas destinée qu'à Alice. Je sentis le petit Eddy déjà tout émoustillé rien qu'en imaginant Bella en petite culottes. Jasper se retenait de rire, quel traître, celui-là !

- Dis-moi Bella, commença Jasper. Si Alice est d'accord tu pourrais dormir à la maison ce soir, puis ça vous permettrez de parler ou je ne sais pas moi, une pyjama parti.

Bella regarda Alice, cette dernière réfléchissait.

- Ouais, c'est une bonne idée, répondit-elle. Mais elle va dormir où ?

- Je pourrais dormir avec Edward, tenta Bella en me regardant malicieusement.

- Mouais..., répondit Alice.

- Alice, rit Jasper. Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il arrive ils sont « frère et sœur ».

Putain de merde, je vais le tuer ce petit merdeux !

- Ouais tu as raison, sautilla Alice. Tu es d'accord Edward ?

J'aurais très bien pus répondre mais ce n'était qu'une question rhétorique et je savais que même si je refusais mon avis n'aurait pas était pris en compte, alors !

Nous continuâmes à manger lorsque, je sentis un pied frotter mon entrejambe. Je m'étouffais moitié, Jasper et Alice me regardaient inquiets tandis que Bella me faisait un sourire aguicheur ! Putain de sa grand-mère la chienne ! Elle veux ma mort ou quoi ? Je me calmai et une fois que le petit Eddy se soit rendormis je proposai de y allez, ne voulant pas qu'un autre pied de Bella ne s'égare « malencontreusement » entre mes jambes.

Nous les avons accompagnés dans des boutiques de lingerie et je dus me retenir pour ne pas sauter sur Bella et la prendre là, maintenant, de suite, devant tout le monde. Surtout quand elle prenait des petites nuisettes ou autres lingeries et me demanda mon avis, Alice, elle était dans les cabines d'essayage et Jasper nous regardait de loin, mort de rire. Je lui fis un doigt d'honneur lorsque Bella ne regardait pas. Une fois que Bella avait pris c'est achats, nous cherchâmes Alice et Jasper.

Nous vîmes Jasper après une ou deux minutes de recherches. Il sortait d'une cabine et se rhabillait suivit d'Alice ! Nom de dieu pas ici, quand même ! Arriver à sa hauteur je lui fis une tape sur l'épaules.

- Hé bien mon salaud, ris-je. Je crois que les ensembles qu'Alice a choisis t'ont plus.

- Pour sûr, répliqua t-il. Et ceux de Bella t'ont plus aussi ?

- Pourquoi tu viens toujours casser mon humeur ?

- Parce que je suis pour petit chou et je compte bien l'aider pour qu'elle réussisse à te mettre dans son lit !

Je préparai les pop-corn, sous ordre d'Alice tandis que Jasper devait installer le salon. Alice avait tout prévue, Alice restera Alice. Elle et Bella étaient dans la chambre d'Alice se préparant. Jasper et moi, nous avions dû participer à la soirée, voila pourquoi j'étais en pyjama, enfin en bas de pyjama. Jasper avait lui aussi ôté son haut, on aimé pas ça pour dormir ! Lorsque j'arrivais dans la salle, les matelas, les cousins, les couvertures... Tout était déjà prêt. Ais-je omis de dire que nous devions tous dormir ensemble ? C'était mon idée, comme ça j'étais sûr que Bella n'oserais pas me violer quoique... Bon c'est sûr au début Jasper et Bella boudait mais Alice avait était immédiatement séduite donc j'étais fier de moi.

Les filles revinrent, Alice portait une nuisette beige tandis que celle de Bella était en rouge et beige, elle était tout bonnement divine. Nous avions passée la soirée à regardez des films choisis par Alice et Bella. Alice était lovée contre Jasper à coté de Bella tandis que cette dernière était entre Alice et moi. Inutile de vous dire que en dessous des couettes je sentais les pieds de Bella caressait mes jambes. Il y a même un moment, j'avais sentie la main de Bella se rapprocher dangereusement de ma virilité, c'est à ce moment là que je me suis levée demandant aux autres si ils avaient soif. J'avais profiter de cette instant seul, pour souffler, lui résister devenait de plus en plus dur alors qu'elle n'avait commencé qu'aujourd'hui, combien de temps vais-je tenir avant de me laisser aller ? Car oui, je savais déjà qu'elle avait gagné mais je voulais me battre tout de même. Je sentie quelqu'un entrer dans la cuisine, c'était Bella comme vous l'aurez pensez.

Elle s'approcha de moi et me regarda inquiète.

- Edward, dit-elle. Ça va ?

- Oui, oui, répondis-je. Ne t'en fais pas.

- Tu sais, dit-elle. Si tu te laissais aller, je n'aurais pas à te faire tout ça.

- Déjà qui te dit que j'ai envie de toi !

Elle s'approcha de moi et plaqua effrontément sa main contre mon érection.

- Elle doit être douloureuse, non ? Dit-elle vicieusement.

Oh putain de merde... Bien sûr qu'elle était douloureuse, j'avais dû me retenir comme en cet instant depuis le début de la journée. Je serai la mâchoire, tandis que la main de Bella cajoler mon érection m'arrachant un grognement.

Alice nous appelé, sauvé par le gong. Je rejoignis les autres rapidement et je fus heureux que la salle soit plongée dans le noir, comment j'aurais expliqué cette tric d'enfer, moi ?

Bella me rejoignis quelques instants après.

Plus tard dans la soirée Jasper, Bella et Alice c'était endormi. Alice toujours lovée dans les bras de son amoureux, j'avais tout de même remarquer qu'Alice et Bella se tenaient la main comme si, elle ne voulaient pas ce quittaient. Bella avait sa tête lovée contre mon cou. Quand à moi je pestais contre l'attirance que j'avais envers ma demi-sœur

* * *

Voilà ! Les choses commence à évolué entre Bella et Edward, non ? mdr"

J'aimerais avoir vos avis s'il vous plait !

**Eva :** http : / www4 . pictures . gi . zimbio . com / Entertainment + Pictures + Week + 2007 + December + cPN1pOu1DtIl . jpg

On se retrouve Samedi ou dimanche pour deux nouveaux chapitres supplémentaire =)

Bisous Bisous

Lilie (Y)


	19. Bella et Eva

Coucou les gens :D

Je vous remercie pour vos review's =)

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Point de vue Bella**

Tout aller pour le mieux entre Alice et moi. Ça n'avait pas était facile au début, bien entendu. Après notre journée shopping et notre soirée pyjama party, nous avions eu une vraie conversation et ça n'avait pas était joyeux. Elle m'avait fait toute sorte de reproche même si au fond, elle savait que je n'étais pas responsable ; le médecin m'avait ausculté et j'étais devenue folle, mon cerveau avait eu des séquelles suite au départ de ma mère... Je n'avais pas bronché même si ça m'avais fait mal, je ne lui en voulais pas, elle avait besoin de s'exprimer de me dire tout ce qu'elle avait ressenti, tout ce qu'elle ressent. Je lui avais ensuite narrais ma vie pendant ses trois d'enfermement. Je savais qu'elle travaillait dans une boutique de fringues très réputé maintenant mais j'ai étais carrément surprise d'apprendre que malgré son jeune âge c'était elle la patronne, elle avait tout de même dix huit ans. Elle m'avait bien entendu préciser que toute seule, elle n'aurait jamais réussit. Edward l'aider pour les finances et il lui avait trouvé une vendeuse nommée Eva. Carlisle lui avait trouver un locaux et lui avait offert tandis qu'Esmée avait refais la décoration et lui avait fait une publicité. Jasper l'avait pris chez lui afin que les parents d'Alice puisse faire le tour du monde comme ils désiraient puis il faut dire qu'il avait énormément de courage d'être avec Alice. Rosalie servait de mannequin lorsque Alice en avait besoin et Emmett il la faisait décompresser avec ses blagues aussi bidon que salace. Mais pour moi la : THE surprise était de la part de notre ancienne professeur de littérature, ma prof' favorite à l'époque. Elle avait trouvé des cours par correspondance à Alice afin que mon amie continue ses études en parallèle de son entreprise. Elle lui avait même trouvé un créneau dans ses heures de libre pour lui donnée des cours de littérature elle-même.

Puis de fil en aiguille de notre conversation me voila vendeuse dans son magasin, génial, non ?

Nous étions sur la route pour allez à son magasin afin que je rencontre Eva Williams ma collègue et également ma tutrice.

Alice ne sera pas là, la semaine prochaine, elle partait à Milan pour des nouveaux tissus extrêmement rares, elle voulait les vérifier elle-même. Elle ne revenait pas avant une semaine donc c'était à Eva de m'apprendre le métier. D'après les dires d'Alice, Eva était une jeune fille très gentille et drôle et que normalement, je devrais bien m'entendre avec elle.

Nous pénétrâmes dans le magasin vraiment beau, je dois le dire. Esmée avait fait un merveilleux travail. Je vis une jeune fille, très jolie habillé en tailleur. Je savais qu'elle était plus vielle que moi, deux ans de mon aîné, comme avec Edward. Mais avec son physique enfantin, on aurait dit que j'étais la plus vieille. Elle leva les yeux vers nous et nous sourit.

Elle avança vers nous d'une démarche gracieuse et fit la bise à Alice avant de me la faire.

- Eva je te présente Bella, ma meilleure amie, nous présenta Alice. Bella je te présente Eva, ma vendeuse.

J'étais heureuse qu'Alice me qualifie comme sa meilleure amie malgré tout ce qui c'était passé.

- Alors voila la fameuse Bella, sourit-elle. J'ai beaucoup entendu parlé de toi.

- En bien j'espère, ris-je un peu stresser.

- Oui, rit-elle. Rassure-toi, Alice et Ed... Edward n'ont pas arrêté de te complimenter.

- Bon trêve de bavardage les filles, nous coupâmes Alice. Eva, Bella va travailler pour nous, elle t'aidera comme ça.

- Mais c'est génial, sourit Eva.

- Mais tu sais que je ne suis pas là, la semaine prochaine donc tu devras la former, ça ne te gêne pas ?

- Non, dit-elle. Puis ça va nous permettre de faire de plus en plus connaissance.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais elle me donnait une bonne impressions, j'étais persuader que nous allions bien nous entendre.

Alice s'excusa après avoir reçu un coup de fil comme quoi elle devait y allez, elle me laissa seule avec Eva.

Eva m'expliquait les diverses tâches que nous devrons accomplir durant l'absence d'Alice puis des tâches que je ferais au quotidien, dans l'ensemble, j'aimais plutôt bien. Alice était revenue avec le sourire, elle congédia Eva pour tout m'expliquer. Alice me fit découvrir le métier plus en profondeur. Elle alla ensuite dans son bureau finir quelque croquis tandis que je sortait de la remise.

Le tableau me pétrifiai, Eva était dans les bras d'Edward. Je compris qu'il y avait plus entre eux que je ne l'avais cru, j'avais mal. Ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, je me collai au mur pour pas qu'ils ne me voient. Puis ils partirent bras dessus, bras dessous. Je retournais dans la remise. Et me laissa tomber le long de la porte mes larmes roulèrent abondamment contre mes joues.

Pourquoi avais-je si mal ?

Pourquoi réagissais-je de la sorte ? Je ne savais rien de leur relation !

Pourquoi d'un seul coup Eva est passé de bonne amie à bonne ennemie ?

_« C'est de la jalousie, ma joie »_

_« Moi ? Jalouse ? N'importe quoi »_

_« Bien sûr que si »_

_« Naaan »_

_« Si »_

_« Naaan »_

_« Si »_

_« Alors pourquoi je serais jalouse ? »_

_« Tu le sais pourquoi alors arrête de faire l'enfant »_

Je ne répondis pas, je me trouvais pathétique de me parler à moi-même. Je me relevai et sorti de la remise la tête haute, je savais ce que je devais faire, je devais parler à quelqu'un mais pas à n'importe qui.

Je prévins Alice que je partais puis me dirigeai vers ma personne

* * *

Chapitre vraiment mais alors vraiment très court je le sais mais il y aura un deuxième chapitre =)

Vos avis sur Eva ?

Dite-moi tout ce que vous pensez =) J'aime savoir

Bisous Bisous

Lilie (L)


	20. Edward et Eva

Re les gens !

* * *

_**Point de vue Edward**_

Eva m'avait appelé pour que je vienne la chercher au magasin, comme je le faisais tous les jours.

Je me dépêchai, je m'habillai en quatrième vitesse, je descendis des escaliers, arriver en bas je découvris mes parents se bécotant. Berk ! C'était répugnant, je secouai la tête pour m'enlever c'est affreuse image de la tête.

J'ai peut-être oublié que j'étais retourné chez moi ?

Ma mère ne comprenait plus à rien à mon comportement, à coup j'étais là, le lendemain je partais pour revenir, elle ne savait plus sur quel pieds dansé. Mais maintenant c'était bon, je resterais chez moi, à quoi sa servait de rester chez Jasper pour vouloir échappé à Bella alors que mon soit disant meilleur ami était avec ma demi-sœur ?

J'arrivai devant la boutique, pénétrai à l'intérieur. Eva était assise sur le comptoir, elle sauta de ce dernier dès qu'elle me vit.

Elle me sauta dans les bras et m'enlaçai.

- Tu m'as manqué, souffla t-elle.

- On c'est vu avant-hier, ris-je.

- Justement c'était trop long !

- N'importe quoi allez viens.

Nous partîmes bras dessus, bras dessous comme d'habitude. Puis une phrase que Jasper me revint « Le rapport est qu'Eva t'aime toujours bordel » Et si il avait raison ? Si elle m'aimait toujours ? Non, elle ne peut pas, ça fait cinq ans qu'on a rompu ! Pourtant maintenant que j'y pense toutes les attentions, toutes les paroles qu'elle m'avait faites rendait faveur à la théorie de Jasper. Elle ne savait pas que j'aimais Bella, elle croyait que j'avais personne en vue donc si ça se trouves elle veux ressayé, il fallait que je lui dise car si je ne lui disais pas j'avais non seulement l'impression de lui mentir mais j'avais l'impression d'avoir honte de Bella et ça, c'était la chose la plus ridicule que j'ai jamais connu. Comment avoir honte d'elle ?

Elle qui est tellement douce et gentille, elle qui est tellement drôle et mignonne, elle qui est tellement belle et intelligente, elle qui est tellement adorable et aimante, elle qui est tellement sexy et désirable...

- Eva, dis-je. Il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

- Je t'écoute.

- Je suis amoureux, avouais-je. Je suis amoureux d'une fille depuis trois ans, elle est tellement...

Elle avait la tête baissée, l'air triste. Jasper avait raison.

- Eva, dis-je.

Elle releva la tête et me regarda des ses yeux humide.

- La fille à de la chance, dit-elle. J'espère qu'elle en est consciente ?

- Oui, ris-je pour moi-même. Elle en est vraiment consciente.

- C'est bien alors.

- Eva, dis-je plus doucement. Tu m'aimes encore.

- J'essaye de t'oublier, répondit-elle. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vous dérangerais pas toi et ta copine.

Je ne répondis pas, un silence pesant c'était installé entre nous.

- Oh j'ai rencontrer Bella, dit-elle en changeant de sujet.

Mon ventre se tordit d'appréhension.

- Toi et Alice vous avez raison elle est tellement...

Elle se tût d'un seul coup et me regarda les yeux écarquiller comme jamais, elle avait compris.

- Edward, dis moi que ce n'est pas vrai ?

- C'n'est pas vrai, plaisantais-je.

- Je te connais, cria t-elle. Tu mens, tu es amoureux de ta demi-sœur.

- Chuuuuut, m'écriais-je. Tais-toi on va t'entendre !

- Il y a qui, qui le sait ?

- Bella, Jasper, Alice et maintenant toi.

- Elle le sait en plus ? s'écria t-elle. Tu lui as dit ?

- Non... Enfaîte je l'ai embrasser...

- Tu as quoi ? Pauvre débile tu es dans la merde. Et elle, elle en pense quoi ?

- Figure-toi qu'elle est aussi amoureuse de moi mais je refuse d'être avec elle car c'est ma... tu vois quoi !

- Alors toi, gronda t-elle. Tu es vraiment trop con ma parole, tu t'en fou que vos parents sont ensemble, merde !

- Han non tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi, tranchais-je. Jasper est déjà TEAM BELLA comme il dit !

- Okai, Okai je serais TEAM EDWARD alors, rigola t-elle. Même si en vrai je suis pour elle.

- Tu m'aideras ?

- Oui si tu veux !

Nous étions arrivé devant chez elle, je la déposai, elle sortit de la voiture et elle me fit un signe de la main avant de renter dans son immeuble.

Je repartis et allai rendre une petite visite chez mon cher Jazz'.

Je ne frappai pas à la porte et entra comme si j'étais chez moi, Jasper ne dis rien, il était concentrer dans son jeu, je regardai c'était quoi et je ris, le pauvre trou du cul il joué à Mario kart. J'allai dans la cuisine me servir un café quand on sonna à la porte j'allai ouvrir. C'était Bella en pleure. Je fis un pas pour la laisser passée.

- JAAAAAAASSPEEEEEERRRR, pleurnicha t-elle.

Je vis Jasper ce levai d'un coup et prendre MA Bella dans ses bras.

Il lui dit quelques choses à l'oreille, elle hocha la tête puis ils passèrent devant moi. Bella m'ignorai totalement alors que Jasper, lui, me toisait.

- Reste là pour gardez la maison, dit-il froidement.

Il claqua la porte, je ne bronchai pas. J'étais encore sous le choc.

Qu'avais-je fait pour que Jasper me parle et me regarde de la sorte ? Mais surtout qu'avait Bella ? On lui a fait du mal ? Jacob ? Le trio de blonde ? Qui ? Que lui est-il arrivé ? Pourquoi elle est venue voir Jasper ? Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi pas moi ? Pourquoi ? Mon cœur ce serrer quand je revoyais Bella pleurer... Elle était tellement vulnérable.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'étais resté planté comme un couillon mais Jasper rentrer dans l'appartement furieux.

D'un geste brusque il me prit par le col et me plaqua contre un mur.

- Mais tu es complètement con ma parole, cria t-il.

Hein ? Moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre la suite je la metterais Mercredi =)

Donnez votres avis !


	21. Pathétique, pathétiquement amoureux

Coucou les gens =)

Bon je suis contente, un truc de fou, et quand je suis contente et bien même que je suis plus folle que je ne le suis déjà oh lalala xD

* * *

**Point de vue Edward**

- Putain mais qu'est-ce qui te prends de prendre TA Eva dans les bras alors que Bella est dans la même pièce, hurla t-il.

- Quoi mais non, me défendis-je. Je…

- Pauvre débile, Bella travail maintenant à la boutique, reprit-il rouge de colère. Et devine qui es sa tutrice lorsque Alice partira dans une semaine, hein ? Hé bien c'est TA chère Eva !

- Mais arrête avec Ma Eva, ce n'est pas la mienne, criai-je à mon tour. Je ne savais pas que Bella était là au sinon jamais j'aurais laissée Eva venir dans mes bras mais putain Jasper pourquoi j'aurais fais ça alors je suis amoureux d'elle, hein ?

- Pour pas qu'elle continue à t'allumé !

- Elle n'a pas besoin de faire ça pour me faire de l'effet, tu le sais très bien, soufflais-je. Putain de merde Jazz Bella est ma demi-sœur, la fille de Carlisle !

- Edward, repris Jasper menaçant. Je m'en fou qu'elle soit la fille de Carlisle ou le pape, je sais également que je ne l'a connais pas depuis bien longtemps mais toi-même tu sais qu'une fois qu'on lui parle on l'adore ! Tu es comme mon frère mais putain de merde elle est fragile. Alice dort chez vous pour le reste de la semaine et elle est au courant donc tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que tu vas souffrir.

- Tu avais raison, Jazz, dis-je après un moment de silence. Tu avais raison depuis le début, elle m'aime encore.

Il me lâcha et partit dans le salon sans rien dire, je le suivais, il était sur le canapé et me regarda de ses prunelles bleues. Je m'installai en face de lui et le fixai à mon tour.

- Tu as fais quoi ? dit-il. Tu as réagis comment quand tu l'as appris ?

- Je lui ai tout avoué concernant Bella, que je l'aimais comme un fou mais que je refusais de lui donnée ce qu'elle veut, dis-je.

- Et elle a réagit comment ?

- Elle a dit que j'étais con et j'en passe mais j'ai réussis à la convaincre d'être dans mon camp et m'aider.

- Mais tu es un double con, claqua t-il. Car tu crois qu'Eva refuserait d'aider l'homme qu'elle aime pour que lui ne sois pas avec une autre meuf ?

- Heuu… je n'avais pas pensée à toi.

- Alors tu fais souffrir petit chou et maintenant Eva, dit-il mauvais. Et aussi tu viens de faire des filles des ennemis, putain t'es le roi des con ma parole.

Je ne répondis pas, il avait parfaitement raison j'étais un abruti. Edward-le-connard Masen.

Je retournai chez moi le cœur lourd, je culpabilisé de devoir faire ça à Eva mais ce n'est pas ça qui me préoccupais le plus, j'avais fais pleurer Bella, MA Bella, mon ange, ma lumière, elle que j'aime.

Je savais qu'elle était seule à la maison, Alice avait dû retourner à la boutique, ma mère était chez des clients, Carlisle au travail. Rosalie et Emmett étaient en voyage. Jasper, lui, était à la caserne régler quelques sujets pour moi.

J'avais un besoin de la prendre dans mes bras, de la réconforter, de serrer son petit corps frêle, de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne tombe, pour après me moquer gentiment d'elle tandis qu'elle boudera, la rendant encore plus irrésistible.

J'avais un besoin de la voir, rougir, se mordre sa lèvre inférieure, son petit nez froncer ainsi que ses sourcils.

J'avais un besoin de la voir rire, sourire, voir ses manies, ses jolies jambes, sa belle poitrine, son corps magnifique tout comme son visage en forme de cœur, ses joues rosies, ses yeux en forme d'amande de couleur chocolat, ses lèvres aussi pulpeuses que douces et chaudes.

J'avais besoin de l'entendre parler, de l'entendre rire, l'entendre chanté faux quand elle est sous la douche, l'entendre jurer lorsqu'elle tomber ou se faisais mal.

J'avais besoin de toucher sa peau douce et laiteuse, la caressai avec amour et tendresse.

J'avais un besoin d'elle quasi-assidu, non même pas j'avais un besoin d'elle perpétuellement, éternellement, inlassablement, continuellement, infatigablement, interminablement…

Je pénétrai dans la maison, le silence régnait dans l'habitacle. Je montai silencieusement les escaliers et me dirigeai directement vers sa chambre. J'ouvris doucement la porte de ses quartiers et entrai.

Elle était là ; allongée sur son lit, sur le coté, me tournant le dos. Je savais qu'a sa respiration qu'elle ne dormait pas. Elle leva une de ses mains et la passa sous ses yeux, elle essuya ses larmes dont j'étais responsable. Mon cœur se serra.

J'avançai doucement vers elle et m'installai sur son lit. J'étais derrière, je la serrer dans mes bras, son corps contre le mien. Je lui fis un baiser sur son épaule dénudée tandis que sa tête était calée contre mon cou. Nous restâmes comme ça, en silence pendant un moment. Savourant juste la présence de l'autre à nos cotés.

Alors c'est ça un câlin ? J'aime assez enfin de compte.

Enfin non j'aime les câlins mais que les câlins avec Bella.

- Je suis désolé Bella, dis-je doucement. Je ne suis pas avec Eva, je te le promets. C'est juste une amie, Bella si tu savais, il n'y a que toi à mes yeux. Si Carlisle et ma mère n'étaient pas ensemble, je t'aimerais et te chérirais plus que tout, tellement plus que s'en serait inégalable, incomparable, s'en serait unique, unique comme toi, comme tu l'es pour moi.

- Edward, dit-elle doucement en se retournant pour me faire face. Rien que pour une fois embrasse-moi, aime-moi, chéri-moi.

J'approchai mon visage du sien, je pris son visage en en coupe, mon nez caressant affectueusement le sien. Ses yeux pétillé d'amour et de bonheur. Mon nez se déplaça le long de sa joue, donnant des petits coups en guise de caresse comme un chat. J'emprisonnai mon regard dans ses prunelles magnifiquement marron, elle ferma les yeux. Je posai délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je léchai tendrement sa lèvre inférieure puis j'approfondis notre baiser, elle me donna accès à sa bouche sans que je n'aie besoin de le demander. Nos langues se retrouvèrent et s'enlacèrent amoureusement. Son petit corps s'emboîter parfaitement bien au mien, comme si, elle avait était crée rien que pour moi. Ma virilité se fit plus présente, elle se colla contre l'intimité de la personne de mon cœur. Mais pour la première fois dans ma vie je ne m'en préoccupais pas car pour une fois j'avais envie d'aimer et le montrer le plus amoureusement possible. Ma main droite caressa sa joue douce tandis que la gauche était en bas du dos de Bella collant cette dernière plus contre moi alors que, elle, elle me tenait par ma chemise.

Je m'appelle Edward Masen et je suis pathétique, pathétiquement amoureux de la plus belle, la plus douce et aimante des filles.

Je m'appelle Edward Masen et je suis pathétique, pathétiquement amoureux d'Isabella Cullen.

Je m'appelle Edward Masen et je suis pathétique, pathétiquement amoureux pour la première fois.

Je m'appelle Edward Masen et je suis pathétique, pathétiquement amoureux que s'en est douloureux.

* * *

Donc bhé voilà ! J'aimerais avoir votre avis :P

Bisous Bisous

Lilie


	22. Un passée

Re les gens, toujours de bonne humeur je vous met la suite en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture xD

* * *

**Point de vue Bella**

Je me regardai dans le miroir avec horreur ! Comment Alice avait pus me faire ça ?

Mes cheveux étaient coupés, il arrivait au milieu du dos, je n'en pouvais plus. Avant ils étaient en dessous des fesses et ça me tirer. J'avais les yeux pétillants, normal je suis amoureuse. Mes joues étaient rosies, pour une fois je me trouvais bien, jolie et c'est grâce à lui. Il me rend jolie et je l'aime.

Bien entendue il m'avait toujours refusé une relation entre nous malgré que tout comme moi il en avait envie mais il était trop têtu pour abandonnée. Cela faisait deux mois que j'essayais de le faire craquer en vain.

Mais notre relation avait évolué, nous dormions pratiquement tous les soirs ensembles, la même position que la première fois où il m'avait embrassée en m'aimant, en me chérissant. On s'embrassait quelques fois, souvent avant de dormir ou en nous levant, nous nous embrassions avec tendresse et amour. Je sentais tout l'amour qu'il avait pour moi.

Il était toujours accompagné d'Eva cette fille que j'avais apprécié au début était devenue ma pire ennemi, je la détestait plus que le trio blonde, qui l'aurait cru ?

Tous comme moi elle savait que si elle n'était pas là, Edward aurait craqué mais elle, cette peste l'en empêcher. Je lui en voulait pas au début mais depuis trois jours je lui en veux, depuis que j'avais appris qu'elle était plus qu'une amie pour lui, elle était son ex, sa première petite amie, la première qu'il l'a aimée et ça elle me le rappelé constamment. A chaque fois qu'elle parle, qu'elle sourit ou bien qu'elle rigole je ne peux m'empêcher qu'elle le fait exprès, qu'elle me rappelle qu'elle l'avait eu avant moi. Qu'elle le connaissait plus que moi.

Etais-je jalouse ? Oui je l'étais. Il est à moi pas à elle, plus maintenant.

Avais-je peur ? Oui j'étais totalement pétrifié. Et si il retourné avec ?

Qu'est-ce que je ferais, moi, sans lui ?

_**Flash Back**_

_J'arrivai à la boutique lorsque je croisai Eva, celle qui ce charger de mon tutorat au sein de l'agence. Alice ne revenait que demain. J'avais hâte, je ne l'aimais pas. Même si Edward m'avait dit qu'elle n'était rien pour elle et qu'il y avait que moi, j'avais peur._

_Elle arriva vers moi de sa démarche assuré, elle m'énervé._

_- Coucou Bella, sourit-elle. Comment tu vas ?_

_- Bien et toi ?_

_- Oui très, et Edward, comment il va ?_

_- Il va très bien aussi, claquais-je avant de partir à mon poste._

_Edward, Edward toujours Edward avec elle._

_J'avais plein de question en tête mais j'avais peur des réponses mais je devais savoir, j'en avais besoin._

_- Eva, dis-je._

_- Oui ? répondit-elle en se tournant vers moi. Un problème ?_

_- Oui... enfin non, dis-je mal à l'aise. Tu connais Edward depuis quand ?_

_- Je le connais depuis mes treize ans, sourit-elle. Nous étions amis puis à nos quinze ans nous sommes sortis ensemble. Nous avons eu nos toutes premières expériences ensemble._

_- Ho... d'accord._

_Mon cœur se brisa._

_- C'est lui, lui qui m'a largué, avoua t-elle._

_**Souvenir d'Eva**_

_**J'étais sur le banc dans Washington Park au 5531 Street Martin Luther King à Chicago dans l'Illinois.**_

_**J'attendais Edward Masen, mon petit ami depuis bientôt un an. J'appréhendais cette rencontre, je dois l'avouer. Il était différent depuis quelques semaines, lui un homme intelligent, drôle, protecteur attention et surtout très mature, un homme qui prônait le respect d'autrui et je l'aimais. Mais maintenant il ne parlait plus, froid et distant c'était ce qui l'était.**_

_**Je ne savais pas la raison. Avais-je fais quelques choses de mal ?**_

_**Il m'avait appelé quelques minutes plutôt et m'avait donnée rendez-vous ici, il voulait parler.**_

_**J'espérai qu'il m'avoue enfin ce qui lui tourmentait tant.**_

_**Il arriva, il me regarda de ses yeux sombres et froids. Il se plaça devant moi, instinctivement je me levais un mon tour. Il avait la tête baissé et tapé son pied contre le sol, mal à l'aise.**_

_**Je compris.**_

_**- Pourquoi, demandais-je.**_

_**- C'est dernière semaine j'ai appris que mon père avait une maladie cardiaque, j'ai fais des tests rassure-toi je ne l'ai pas mais... pendant la période où on était pas ensemble voir très peu, je n'ai ressenti aucun manque, pas comme avant. J'ai réfléchie pourquoi ton absence à mes cotés de me faisais rien et...**_

_**- Ne te tracasse pas j'ai compris tu ne m'aime plus.**_

_**- Je suis désolé, vraiment, dit-il d'une voix triste. Je... si je pouvais faire quelques choses pour toi, je...**_

_**- En faite il y a une chose.**_

_**- Oui ?**_

_**- Embrasse-moi une dernière fois s'il te plait ! Juste une dernière fois.**_

_**Il me fixa un moment puis d'un geste brusque il me tenait la nuque et m'embrassa. Ma langue claquant contre ses dents, il entrouvris la bouche pour me donner accès puis ma langue vint retrouver la sienne. Un combat infernal faisait rage. J'y passais tout mon amour et ma détresse. Puis trop vite à mon goût, il mit fin à notre baiser et partit me laissant seule dans le parc, le cœur en mille morceaux. Je venais de perdre mon premier amour.**_

_**Fin du souvenir**_

_Moi aussi, là, maintenant, tout de suite, j'avais mal._

_J'avais fini ma journée, j'avais luttais toute la journée pour ne pas pleurer mais une fois seule, je m'autorisai à verser quelques larmes. Eva était parti, la boutique était encore ouverte mais il n'y avait personne, j'étais toute seule, enfin presque. J'entendis la clochette sonnée, signe que quelqu'un était entré. Je sortis de la réserve avec mes yeux que je savais déjà rougie. C'était Edward._

_Il me regarda et vit mes yeux, il se précipita pour me rejoindre mais je reculai, il compris que je ne voulais pas de lui._

_J'avais mal, j'étais en colère, j'étais tout simplement jalouse. Je me sentais trahi, Edward aurait pus me dire que c'était son ex, bordel !_

_- Pourquoi, claquais-je. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit qu'Eva était ton ex ?_

_- Heu... je n'en voyais pas l'utilité._

_- Non mais tu te fou de moi Masen ! Putain de merde mais tu passes presque tout ton temps avec ton ex alors que moi, je suis là, chaque jours à attendre que tu viennes me chercher pour une petite sortir, moi et pas elle._

_- Tu es jalouse ? demanda t-il incrédule._

_- Jalouse ? Mais bon dieu, oui je suis jalouse. Je... Je t'aime à en crever et toi, toi tu vas voir une fille._

_- Mais c'est toi que j'aime Bella, pas elle._

_- C'est ce qu'on dit._

_- Bella..._

_Il fut coupé par la sonnette, Jacob pénétra dans la boutique et me sourit de toutes ses dents, un sourire que je lui rendis._

_- Bon Edward, dis-je. Tu viens acheté quelques choses ou tu repart ?_

_- En faite j'étais venu te chercher pour pas que tu rentres toute seule._

_- Si tu veux Bella, intervint Jacob. Je pourrais te ramené et t'inviter à dîner... En ami, hein oui ?_

_- Heu... Je ne sais pas, fin..._

_- Allez, supplia t-il. Ça fait un moment qu'on c'est pas vu !_

_- Bon d'accord, acceptais-je. Edward tu préviens les parents, je ne rentrerais pas tard._

_Il ne répondit pas et parti en furie du magasin._

_J'avais passée une bonne soirée, nous nous étions bien amusé, je lui avais avoué pour Edward et il m'avait même proposé son aide que j'acceptais même si je n'avais aucune idée en quoi il pouvait le faire, il fallait que j'en parle à Alice._

_J'étais rentrée chez moi vers vingt et une heures. Carlisle et Esmée étaient dans le salon regardant la télé, j'en déduisais donc qu'Edward était dans sa chambre. Je pénétrai dans sa chose, et, il était allongé sur son lit sur le dos, les bras derrière la tête. Je m'installai à ses cotés et posai ma tête et une de mes mains contre son torse, il se raidit._

_- Ta soirée à était agréable, cracha t-il._

_Je compris._

_- Oui très, je me suis bien amusée, dis-je. Mais je rêve ou tu es jaloux._

_Il ne répondit pas._

_- Edward, repris-je doucement. C'est toi que j'aime, pas lui._

_Je croisai son regard, nous nous fixâmes un moment jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres se pose sur le mienne délicatement._

_**Fin du Flash Back**_

Je me regardai dans le miroir avec horreur ! Comment Alice avait pus me faire ça ?

Cette débile avait trouvé un nouveau plan pour faire craquer Edward. La jalousie, chose complètement absurde si vous voulez mon avis. Et c'est là que Jacob entrer en action, je devais être aussi proche de lui qu'Edward était d'Eva.

Mais sur le cou Alice avait exagérer, je me regardai et vis un énorme suçon dans mon cou. Elle m'avait sauté dessus et m'en avait fais un, elle voulait faire croire que c'était Jacob.

* * *

Voilà je metterais la suite le samedi ou dimanche, je ne sais pas encore xD

BIsous Bisous

Lilie


	23. Jalousie

Coucou les gens me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre =)

J'espère que vous allez aimez

Le flash-back sera en référence avec le chapitre 13 (Le point de vue Alice)

Je vous souhaites une bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas =)

* * *

**Point de vue Edward **

- Naaan, cria ma Bella de l'étage. Alice arrête !

Elle était toutes les deux dans la chambre, j'entendais Alice et Bella se chamaillait depuis plus d'une demi heure. Apparemment ma meilleure amie martyrisé ma Bella. J'avais eu plusieurs fois envie de libéra ma princesse mais Jasper m'en empêcha.

Je jouai à la wii avec Jasper et je dois avouer qui me tuer littéralement.

Nous entendîmes la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et une autre avec le même bruit. Puis le cri strident de Bella retendit suivit du rire perçant d'Alice.

On se regardait avec Jasper, il haussa les épaules et profita mon moment d'inattention pour me battre. Sale tricheur.

Moi, je n'avais qu'une envie, d'être ce soir pour que enfin Bella soit dans mes bras. Vous allez me trouvez idiot de ne pas accepter la demande de Bella alors que nous nous embrassions tout le temps, que nous dormions ensemble et surtout que nous nous aimions mais je ne pouvais pas, je le voulais ardemment mais il y a Carlisle et il y a Esmée.

Bella et Alice étaient arrivée au salon, Alice tenta d'enlever le foulard de Bella mais cette dernière s'accrochait à ce dernier désespérément. Que leur arrivait-il ?

Puis Alice réussit, aussitôt Bella plaqua sa main contre son cou et rougie furieusement. Je compris et je regardai Alice qui me dit muettement : « Jacob »

Putain, de merde Jacob avait fait un suçon à MA Bella ?

Et, elle, elle n'a rien fait pour l'en empêcher ?

Je savais depuis le début que Jacob, ne voulait pas être qu'un ami avec mon ange, j'aurais dû me méfier. Déjà que j'étais vert de jalousie, lorsqu'il l'appelle, venait la chercher pour des sortir, mais merde quoi, Bella EST à MOI.

Puis je partis de la maison furieux comme jamais, putain de merde, je croyais qu'elle m'aimait ?

J'entendis Bella m'appelé et Alice qui disait qu'il valait mieux me laisser.

Je montais dans ma voiture et parti, quand mon portable sonna, je décrochai.

- Allo ?

- Edward, dit Bella d'une voix tremblante. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

- Alors c'est quoi, hein Bella, crachais-je.

- Je... pas au téléphone, couina t-elle. Je dois aller travailler là, passe à la boutique.

- Ouais peut-être si j'ai le temps, répliquais-je acide.

- Edward, cria t-elle avant que je raccroche.

- Quoi ?

- Je t'aime, murmura t-elle.

Je restai un moment silencieux, j'entendis sa respiration difficile, ça me brisa le cœur. J'allai lui réponde que moi aussi je l'aimai mais une image de Jacob avec ma Bella me vont à l'esprit, alors je raccrochai.

J'arrivai à la caserne de Jasper et qui sait peut-être dans quelques minutes, se sera la mienne aussi. J'avais depuis un moment réussit à avoir une place au sein de l'armée mais tout devait ce joué aujourd'hui pendant mon entretien avec le sergent Lejenkis, le patron de Jasper.

Personne n'était au courant à part Jasper bien entendu et Alice.

_**Flash Back**_

_Jasper s'inquiéter de ne pas avoir de nouvelle d'Alice, il tournait en rond, il me rendait fou. Il avait envoyé un message à Alice et elle n'avait pas répondu. Puis après un moment, elle répondit, elle était sur la route elle arrivait._

_Elle venait tout juste de rentrée à l'appartement que Arriver que je l'a pris dans mes bras et la fit tournoyer, trop heureux de lui apprendre la nouvelle, à elle, ma meilleure amie. Jasper lui qui était désormais rassuré depuis qu'Alice avait répondu à son message riait aux éclats._

_- EDWARD, cria t-elle surprise tandis que je la reposais à terre. Il t'arrive quoi ?_

_- J'ai étais pris Alice, m'extasiais-je. Tu te rends compte le sergent Lejenkis à accepter ma demande d'embauche._

_- Oh mais c'est génial, sautilla t-elle. Alors toi aussi tu es militaire ?_

_- Non pas vraiment, intervint mon meilleur ami. Tout d'abord, il arrête les cours à l'université car à la place il prendra des cours à la caserne, un apprentissage, quoi. Et quand le sergent estimera qu'Edward sera apte à passer ses examens, il le fera. Puis il aura un rendez-vous avec le sergent pour avoir les résultats si ils sont positifs alors là il sera véritablement engagé et sera militaire mais il faut qu'il réussisse avant._

_- Oui bah j'ai raison, s'entêta Alice. Tout comme moi vous savez que c'est bon, il l'aura au la main._

_Nous riions pendant un long moment._

_**Fin du Flash Back **_

J'avais passée mes examens il y a une semaine, je pense avoir plutôt bien réussi.

J'avais eu un examen de pilotage, de tirs, de couteau, enfin de tous ce qui est armes, de combats, une mise à l'épreuve afin de voir comment je réagirais et combien de temps je mettrai lors de plusieurs situation d'urgence et j'avais aussi eu un examen à l'écris et à l'oral.

Je saluai d'autres gars, avec qui j'avais eu mes cours et mes examens. Eux aussi étaient la pour leurs résulta. Un homme brun, peau mâte, grand et musclé sortit du bureau, heureux avec si j'en crois ce que vois était un contrat. J'étais content que Sam est réussi ses tests, c'était un mec doué et assez cool. Il me fit un signe de tête et le sergent m'appela.

Je sortis du bureau, je venais de finir mon entretien avec le sergent Lejenkis.

Plusieurs choses se bousculaient dans ma tête, plusieurs émotions se bousculaient dans mon être.

* * *

Je voulais Bella, j'avais besoin d'elle là, maintenant, tout de suite.

Voilà pour ce chapitre !

Alors ? Vos Avis ?

Je met le chapitre suivant dans un instant =)

Bisous Bisous

Lilie


	24. Coup de foudre

**Coucou mes belles**

**Me revoilà après une absence justifié en bas du chapitre ! **

**Je tiens à prévenir que pour le PDV de Jacob et de Eva sont de S.M dans Révélation ! **

**Je tiens également à rappeler que tous les personnage hormis Eva sont les créations de S.M et je ne fais que joué avec =) **

**Je tenais à vous remercier de votre patience et de me soutenir =) **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas ! **

* * *

**Point de vue Bella**

J'étais à la boutique, j'avais le cœur lourd, je me retenais de pleurer.  
Tout était de la faute d'Alice pourquoi elle m'avait fait ça, hein ?  
Edward croyait-il vraiment que j'aurais laissée Jacob être aussi proche de moi, hein ?  
Edward avait-il incontestablement confiance en moi comme il disait, hein ?

J'étai derrière le comptoir quand la porte de la boutique s'ouvrit, mon cœur battait plus vite qu'a la normal. Il était venu.  
Mais je fis vite déçu car ce n'était pas Edward, c'était Jacob.

Mais ce n'est pas Jacob que je veux, moi. Moi, je veux Edward, mon Edward.

Il s'approcha de moi avec un grand sourire, je lui rendis mais c'était bien avant d'assister à une scène que je n'aurais jamais cru possible. Ha ça non, alors. Mais dans un sens je m'en réjouissais car Edward sera irrémédiablement à moi.

Eva arrivait, Jacob sentant une personne derrière lui se retourna et se statufia à l'instar de ma collègue.

**Point de vue Jacob**

Je la regardai sentant une chaleur me parcourir pendant que l'attraction vers cette jolie brune augmentait. Jamais je n'avais ressenti une telle chose même pas pour Bella. Je croisai ses jolies prunelles et un frisson me parcouru. La chaleur m'envahit, encore plus forte, mais elle avait changé de qualité – elle ne brûlait plus. Elle rougeoyait.

Tout ce qui me constituait se délita pendant que je fixais son visage porcelaine.  
Tous les fils qui me retenaient à la vie furent vivement tranchés. Tout ce qui participait de celui que j'étais – mon amour pour Bella derrière moi, mon amour pour ma famille, ma loyauté envers le trio blonde, la haine de Masen, de mon nom, de mon foyer, de moi-même – fut coupé en un instant comme des ficelles de ballons – clic, clic, clic –, qui s'envolaient dans le ciel.

Moi, je ne m'envolai pas. Je restai attaché là où je me trouvais.  
Pas par une ficelle, par un million de ficelles. Pas par des ficelles, par des câbles d'acier. Un million de câbles d'acier qui tous me liaient à une seule chose – au centre même du monde.

Il m'apparut alors que l'univers tournait autour de ce point unique. Moi qui n'avais encore jamais pris conscience de la symétrie des choses, je la découvris clairement.

La gravité terrestre ne me retenait plus à l'endroit où j'étais. A la place, c'était cette jeune femme devant moi.

**Point de vue Eva**

Je le regardai sentant une chaleur me parcourir pendant que l'attraction vers cette jolie brune augmentait. Jamais je n'avais ressenti une telle chose même pas pour Edward. Je croisai ses prunelles noirs et un frisson me parcouru. La chaleur m'envahit, encore plus forte, mais elle avait changé de qualité – elle ne brûlait plus. Elle rougeoyait.

Tout ce qui me constituait se délita pendant que je fixais son visage porcelaine.  
Tous les fils qui me retenaient à la vie furent vivement tranchés. Tout ce qui participait de celle que j'étais – mon amour pour Edward mon premier petit ami, mon amour pour ma famille et mon ancienne vie, ma loyauté envers Alice, la haine de Bella et Jasper, de mon nom, de mon foyer, de moi-même – fut coupé en un instant comme des ficelles de ballons – clic, clic, clic –, qui s'envolaient dans le ciel.

Moi, je ne m'envolai pas. Je restai attaché là où je me trouvais.  
Pas par une ficelle, par un million de ficelles. Pas par des ficelles, par des câbles d'acier. Un million de câbles d'acier qui tous me liaient à une seule chose – au centre même du monde.

Il m'apparut alors que l'univers tournait autour de ce point unique. Moi qui n'avais encore jamais pris conscience de la symétrie des choses, je la découvris clairement.

La gravité terrestre ne me retenait plus à l'endroit où j'étais. A la place, c'était cet homme devant moi.

**Point de vue Bella**

_Croyez-vous au coup de foudre ? Parce que moi je venais d'en être témoins._

* * *

Coucou tous le monde !

Me revoilà après une longue absence !

Oui, j'étais pas mal perturbé !

Je suis tombé amoureuse d'un pote qui je savais qu'il avait déjà eu faible pour moi mais sans plus !

Malgré que mon amour ne soit pas réciproque j'ai tout de même avoué mon amour pour lui !

Je n'avais plus le moral d'écrire, vraiment, mais je m'y remets tout doucement...

Je remercie **Isasoleil** pour son soutien et son aide !

Donc voilà, je viens de raconter ma vie, ma pitoyable et désertique vie amoureuse !

Mais je trouvais ça juste de vous dire le pourquoi de mon retard !

Bisous Bisous

Lilie


	25. Annonce Importante

Bonjour comme vous avez pu le remarquer cette fiction n'est plus en activité bien qu'elle ne soit pas finie. J'ai tenté de la reprendre mais je n'ai plus le même style d'écriture & je n'ai plus la même vision non plus.

C'est pour cela que je vous poste cette annonce ^^

J'ai décidé d'en faire une réécriture et la fiction s'appellera : To Death

Voilà tout le monde ( :


End file.
